To Gaea Again
by CrimsonFire
Summary: This is my revised version and it is rated R because of death, blood, etc ... It is one of those "Girl goes to Gaea" fics ... but, this is not your ordinary one. R/R and lemme know what you think. ~CrimsonFire
1. On Earth

"To Gaea Again"  
  
  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa minna! Hey!!! Kos-chan here!!! This fic had already been posted, read, and reviewed before … but I made a lot of mistakes and I even demanded reviews in order to post … I also messed up with my characters … so I'm reposting it as a new, revised version!!! It is dedicated to my best Teki … Rachel. She may be 99 out of 100 times annoying, mean, perverted, selfish and rude … but whenever I need her she is there for me. Thanks~ I may not say it some times, but I appreciate it more than you know!!! I hope you like the new content … it's still the same story, but with new additions or missing certain things.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or their characters, they belong to Bandai and the people who created it … I'm just using them for this story … if I did own it the Dragon Slayers would be alive, Van would be dead, and Dilandau would be whole (no Celena) and burning things …   
  
  
Introduction:  
  
  
She sat at the computer desk at 1:00 A.M., both her hands clutching either side of her head in a meager attempt to understand.   
  
"Why?" she growled under her breath so she didn't wake her father or brother.   
  
"I don't understand," she mumbled, pounding her fist on the desk.   
  
  
The story begins … Chapter 1: "On Earth"  
  
  
Victoria Townley was a 14 year-old otaku gone mad. Her life was such a mess she didn't know what to believe. She decided that God and anime were real. (This is not blasphemy or anything of the sort. All I'm saying is that she believes both God and anime/ alternate universes are real. She is in no way comparing the two.) She dusted off her hands and said, "That's $1340.00" after buying and watching Escaflowne Volume 6 again.   
  
*Ring, Ring* "Hello?" asked Victoria.   
  
"KONNICHIWA!!!" A happy voice replied.   
  
"Hahaha, Konnichiwa Teki-chan!" Victoria answered.  
  
Victoria had little relief in this world and the ones that helped the most were anime, her otaku friends Kara, Joe, Ry, otaku in training friend Rachel, and fanfic authors Chichirui, Chez, Navi, Kae Noel, BlueStarFairy, Zanne Chaos and ShadowFox. She always had her friend Stacy, and the other Rachel … but they didn't even know what anime was and hardly ever saw her. Victoria once was a normal, happy child. But then her parents got a divorce, and she had to move with her father and brother (Philip) to a home in the middle of the country.   
  
Day and night anime is what her life focused on … 5th period math she sat in the back of her class drawing Van's death, AGAIN !!!   
  
"Ta ka ey so Na oh, kewly ooh ta neta ta ey Na ey! At toona toe oey, ke oh, oh, oh neteshy Tay! Koh nah ooh, ooh dey ey mi oh- itsa maloo koetoe na kidu ala…"   
  
… Could be heard echoing from the abnormal girl. Mr. Butler tapped on her desk and crumpled the talented manga.   
  
"Ms. Townley?"   
  
"Sorry Sir." she said and pulled out her book … only to stare at her Anime book mark …  
  
After the hour-long ride on the bus (with 71 people who didn't understand her) she finally made it home. She sighed throwing her book bag down, and changed into her casual clothes, which consisted of a long, black T-shirt that had fire on the sleeves and middle, and some loose fitting jeans.   
  
She got a Mountain Dew and some gum and sat down. She got on the computer, checked her E-mails, read the last chapter of "Gemini", and went to "Dilandau's Lair." After that she let Philip online, and started to pack. On the weekend she went to her mom's house so when she got home from school on Friday she got ready to go.   
  
She packed eight sets of clothes (could never pick just one … lol), necessary items, a picture of her friends, one of her dad, ALL her Escaflowne videos, her dagger and sword, school work, a disc man, her wallet, and some other stuff … pretty much what she took every weekend.  
  
*Beep, Beep!* could be heard impatiently out side from her mom's car.  
  
"Okay, Mum!!!" was the reply.   
  
(Mum is the English way of spelling Mom) Not only was Victoria misunderstood for her character, personality, and hobbies … but also she didn't look like any one else either. She had long, lavender hair, and golden eyes. She was 5`7, athletic, and slim. The doctor said the eyes and hair were birth defects but she enjoyed being different. The look almost reflected her.   
  
She spent the day with her mom, and then she watched the video when the Dragon Slayers died (again). It was about 3 A.M. and every one was asleep~ but the teen-otaku was on the patio outside thinking. She looked at the stars and took her watch out of her bag. *Which was conveintly next to her because she was going back to her Dad's in about an hour*   
  
"I wonder if Gaea is real," she pondered aloud.   
  
Suddenly a pillar of blue light engulfed her, and swept her and her bag, to Gaea …   
  
  
  
A/N: Well? Whaddaya think? Do you wanna know what happens next? Are you going to review (j/k)? Does Rachel wish I had dedicated something better to her? Is it too much like other fics??? So many questions!!! I didn't really change too much in this chap … but E-mail me at GoldenAmbrosia@cs.com or just IM me with GoldenAmbrosia … I love questions, reviews, comments, and ideas!!! Thanks for reading if you got this far!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	2. Shadowy Figures?

A/N: Hey minna! Me again! ^_^ If anyone's out there and reading, here's chapter two!!! I hope you like it … I'd appreciate suggestions on how to make it better!!! Special thanks to Kay Noel, Kenju-Shin, BlueStarFairy, and ElvenChild … they have helped me through a lot lately … Anyway~ enjoy!!!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I wish I did though~ but I'm just a penniless otaku~ so don't sue!!! You won't get much…   
  
  
Chapter 2: "Shadowy Figures?!"  
  
  
She awoke on the soft ground of a mystical and mysterious planet.   
  
"Hmmm?" she blinked her eyes open and inhaled deeply.   
  
"Ahhh," she sighed as she took in the smell, and even though there was a seering pain in her head, shot straight up and into a lunging position.   
  
"Where am I?"  
  
She looked up and saw her planet hanging high in the midnight sky. "Gaea?"  
  
Although the thought of the mere existence of this planet seemed impossible it came as no shock to her. She looked around her and saw the green field and vaguely recognized the scent as Van's. Her head still hurt, she didn't connect the smell of the meadow by the forest with Fanelia.  
  
Her obsession with anime and hating Van plagued her mind; as the realization of where she was hit her like a mallet. "FANELIA!" She went to work immediately more determined than ever …   
  
"How more perfect can it get?!" she thought.   
  
She looked at the sun and started to walk north into the dense forest.   
  
"Fanelia's forests are behind the castle," she thought as she walked along.   
  
She soon found herself staring up at a massive building … with a blue roof!   
  
"YES!!! The Fanelian Royal Castle!!!"  
  
In her bliss she didn't notice the two figures in the shadows watching her.   
  
"We'll watch her just a little while longer than report back, got it?" said the first to the other.  
  
"Understood," the second confirmed. And with that they faded into the darkness.   
  
Victoria stood at the base of the castle. She had studied and learned not to just irrationally jump into a situation without a plan. She decided the best thing to do was retreat for the moment. To find a good camp spot, rest, and wake up early the next morning and put her plan in motion.   
  
She decided the best place to camp was actually *duh, duh, duh, duh…* where she landed … It was a field/clearing, next to a brook in the middle of the forest about 12 miles from the castle. As she made her way back a plan was forming in her mind and a twig snapped behind her unnoticed… after she walked a little further the brown-eyed figure grabbed the green blue one by the neck and heaved him up. His tone was a low, dangerous, hiss …   
  
"You almost gave away our position back there! Did you forget you're training?! What would our commander have to say?!"   
  
"I'm sorry," he gasped "but if we do not continue now we'll lose track of that girl…"   
  
He slowly loosened his grip and put him down. "You're right. Let's continue."   
  
And with that they kept following her light, and steady footsteps…   
  
She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She was tired but always on alert. The first thing she saw was a little plastic corner protruding from the side of a tree.   
  
Curious she went to investigate and found it to be… "My bag…" she gasped, and fondly picked it up and browsed through its contents.   
  
She picked up her dagger and slipped it into her sleeve. She unpacked some things, and set up camp. Just then the two figures slipped behind the shrubbery next to the fire the girl had built.   
  
"How resourceful…" came unbidden to the brown-eyed youth's mind, which he quickly swatted away.  
  
They turned and faced each other. "Listen to me," said the browned eyed figure. "Report back at once. Tell the commander of what we have found and I'll stay here and guard. Return with him as soon as you can!"  
  
"Alright, I understand but don't be seen or heard… I shall return soon!!!"   
  
And with that he was gone leaving only the anonymous brown-eyed spy in the darkness.   
  
After rummaging through her pack and finding her stash of snacks, (that she normally kept for the ride there and back) she rationalized to only eat one sandwich, wash up, change, and then sleep… but she was not dumb and her keen senses told her she was not alone and being watched.   
  
After washing her hands and face, changing, (out of site and in the darkness you sick people!) and throwing some new wood onto the fire she un-packed her bedroll and laid down. After about several minutes she pretended to let out slow, even breaths. After total and complete precaution the brown-eyed figure deduced that she had fallen into a deep slumber.   
  
The other anonymous figure had not returned yet and so he decided to check on the girl. He slowly crawled out to get a better look than from the distant ferns on the edge of the clearing. He took one tiny step at a time, always pausing to see if she had even slightly shifted~ until his figure hovered only inches above hers. He looked down and silently gasped. He'd never seen any one quite like this before… below him was a 14 or 15-year-old looking girl, with long, lavender hair, a slim and athletic body, well toned peach skin, and the most eerie golden eyes he had ever seen… WAIT A MINUTE!!! Golden eyes? Not only were they a strange, exotic color but the fact that they were open caused a silent groan from the brown eyed figure and a huge grin from the girl who shot up, pulled her dagger from her sleeve, and pointed it to his neck while turning him around and twisting his arm up.   
  
"Hello there," came the most niche welcome.   
  
"H-how???" … but he never got to finish.   
  
He abruptly stopped when he felt a hand on his leg … but it was only there a moment because it moved up- to his sword and pulled it out.   
  
That scared him at first but it quickly clicked that the girl was disarming him.  
  
Then he felt a slim hand run through his hair and he felt very un-comfortable… "What are you doing?!" he demanded.   
  
"I think I know who you are but I can't see in this lighting … so I'm trying to tell what you're hair looks like…"   
  
After going "Ah-ha!" and pulling out about three hidden daggers she took some rope he was carrying and tied him to a tree.   
  
"I'm sorry about this but if you are who I think you are than the others might be near."   
  
She took a deep breath and finally asked the bewildered teen … "Can you possibly be ..."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sure this would normally be a cliff hanger but since you probably already know who they are from reading this last time I'll just sigh and re-vise the next chap. I didn't change too much this time either … I don't intend on much until the later chaps … and for the characters I'm just going to pick a few random readers and make characters that represent them. Well, that's all for now~ I can't believe this used to have over 500 reviews~ I guess that's my fault for demanding them. ~CrimsonFire 


	3. Dilandau's Orders

A/N: OK!!! For any new readers or old ones that can't remember~ this chapter tells who the two mysterious figures are!!! ^_^ I still like this chapter and it's still about the same as it was …   
  
  
Disclaimer: *Author hums and bobs her head to a bouncy tune while the two mysterious figures steal the deed to Escaflowne and give it to Bandai*…   
  
  
  
Where I left off: "Can it possibly be you …"   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: "Dilandau's Orders"  
  
  
  
"Can it possibly be you … Dallet?!"  
  
Dallet (the mysterious brown eyed figure) looked up with mixed emotions written on his face.   
  
"Who is this girl and how does she know me?" he thought …   
  
After the long pause of silence Victoria hung her head … "I apologize. I obviously mistook you for some one else … Please forgive me." She said walking over to untie what she assumed was a poor passerby, but still was suspicious for all the things about him that screamed "DRAGONSLAYER!"   
  
"Wait…" he meekly told her as she lifted her hand to un-secure rope. "How do you know Dallet?" he asked.   
  
"I'm afraid we must be referring to a different 'Dallet'. The Dallet I mistook you for was a soldier of Zaibach under the great General Dilandau Albatou. Dallet was killed a while ago by a blood thirsty Draconian King named Van and …" But she couldn't finished.   
  
She felt moister gathering at the corners of her eyes. "OH NO!" she thought. "I am not going to cry! Crying is a weakness I can not afford to have!"   
  
But Dallet could see something on her face glimmer in the moonlight and felt confused and bad for her.   
  
"Is she crying for… me???" He wondered.   
  
He saw a tear slip down her cheek and she hung her head.  
  
"This can't possibly be the same girl who managed to disarm and tie me up just a minute ago." he thought.  
  
"Young lady…" he began…   
  
"I have a name," was the bleak answer.   
  
"I'm sorry, please… what is your name?"   
  
"It's Victoria … Victoria Townley…"   
  
"Lady Victoria… Let me introduce myself. My name is Dallet. And I am an elite dragon slayer under Dilandau Albatou of Zaibach. But, unlike your friend, I am very much alive."  
  
"WHAT???!!" She looked up with hope and possible joy on her face.   
  
She staggered up and ran up to him (still tied to the tree). She placed a hand on his face and then ran it through his hair.   
  
"I know this has to be real, but one last thing. To make sure it is you… who is your best friend?"   
  
"Chesta … why???"   
  
"AH!" She jumped up and down. "ITISYOU!ITISYOU!ITISYOU!!! I can't believe it! I arrived here before you were killed! Is Miguel alive too?" she asked undoing his rope hastily.   
  
He was very confused but it was common curtsey to answer her question. "Of course he is. But I am very confused…"   
  
"Dallet?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Victoria?"   
  
"Please just call me Victoria…"   
  
"Ok, what was you're question?"   
  
"What are you doing here in the Fanelian forest?"   
  
"I could ask you the same thing but, Lord Dilandau sent us to spy on Fanelia's King. We attack Fanelia this week."  
  
"I don't remember this from the series ... It must be one of those unseen scenes … Hm~ It has to be before they burn Fanelia to the ground! That means I can save them from death! I have the power to alternate fate!" thought Victoria.   
  
Just then a pair of blue green eyes locked with brown.   
  
"CHESTA!!!" Victoria called, leaving Dallet's mouth half open and Chesta (the other mysterious figure, with the green blue eyes) gaping.   
  
"Don't tell me you know Chesta too?" Dallet asked exasperated.   
  
"DO I ???" asked shocked.   
  
Chesta had not come out from behind the trees yet. He was extremely mad at Dallet.   
  
"What is his problem," thought Chesta "He was to stay out of sight and guard…" he muttered.   
  
Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his shoulder and stiffened. He turned around and found himself looking into golden depths the girl's eyes. Like Dallet, he had never seen anyone like her before…  
  
"Chesta? Are you ok?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Who are you?!" he demanded.  
  
"Why don't you come over here with Dallet and I?" she said swatting a tree branch out of her face.   
  
"Ok." said Chesta, still on alert but acting nicer to earn her trust incase he needed to trick or turn on her at any time.   
  
Now that Chesta had moved closer to Dallet he got a better look at him … One arm was bruised, both wrists were red, and he had no weapons on him.   
  
"Dallet," he gaped "what happened to you?!"   
  
Dallet coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head … "Uhm~ well you see I … er … Heh, heh?"   
  
Victoria started to laugh and covered her mouth. "Can I tell him, Dallet, or do you want to?" she asked innocently with puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Go ahead.." he mumbled under his breath …  
  
Dallet was astounded when she left it at a simple "I disarmed him and tied him to a tree."   
  
"This is no regular girl." he thought.   
  
While Dallet thought about that, Chesta was pondering something else. "Dallet and I found this girl with weird clothes in the middle of the royal Fanelian forest who we know nothing about, other than while I was gone looking for Dilandau-sama, Dallet was either lured out or she tracked him in the darkness, disarmed and tied him up??? This is one of the best soldiers in all of Zaibach but a stray GIRL just happens to have beaten him with out struggle???"   
  
"Dallet…" Chesta said.  
  
"Uh-huh…" he answered.  
  
"While I was gone I found Lord Dilandau on the Vione. He said to check on the girl, bring you back, and then he and the rest of the slayers will return here." whispered Chesta so Victoria didn't hear.   
  
"I understand … let me just tell her we are leaving, ok?" said Dallet.  
  
"Alright…" agreed Chesta.   
  
"Victoria?" Dallet asked.  
  
"Yes, Dallet?" she answered.   
  
"Since you seem to know us all so well than you must know how Dilandau-sama is. We have orders to return to the Vione. So Chesta and I will be on our way but I believe we shall be meeting again."   
  
"Good bye, Dallet. Tell Chesta I said farewell also. I'm afraid I could not have stayed either because I have plans I must carry out in Fanelia myself." she said sadly.   
  
With that Dallet and Chesta ran into the forest to find their guymelefs and return to their blood thirsty leader. But, Dallet couldn't do so with out stealing one last glance at the golden eyed girl …   
  
  
  
A/N: Hey!!! I was going to put more in here but I really wanted to post this and I'll put all the excess stuff for chapter three in chapter four!!! Well, there you go! The "mysterious figures" were Chesta and Dallet! Huh??? What's this??? No way can this be a Dallet/Victoria or Chesta/Victoria romance! Or can it??? Hehehehehe … E-mail me!!!! (GoldenAmbrosia@cs.com) ~CrimsonFire 


	4. Trouble in the Forest

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! ^_^ I just finished revising chapter four!!! If you've forgotten this story is dedicated to ElvenChild!!! And now you get to see what happens now that Dallet and Chesta have gone to find Dilandau, and Victoria continues her plans … of course you probably remember from last time … oh well …   
  
  
Disclaimer: No!!! My dog ate my homework AND the deed to Escaflowne … oO;;;;;;;;   
  
  
Chapter 4: "Trouble in the Forest"  
  
  
  
"Lord Dilandau …" both Dallet and Chesta said in unison as they bowed before Dilandau.   
  
"Slayer Dallet, step forward." Dilandau commanded.  
  
Dallet stepped forward.   
  
"Tell me what you found out about Fanelia's King …"   
  
"Dilandau-sama … while I was spying at the back of the back of the castle I discovered this girl …"   
  
*SMACK*! Dallet pulled a hand up to his red cheek and bowed again.   
  
"I told you to spy on Fanelia's king, not some woman!"  
  
"F-Forgive me Lord Dilandau but she was a suspicious character who I believe might be of use to you."   
  
"Hmm?.." Dilandau mused~ an indication to tell him before he lost interest and slapped him.   
  
"Well, I believe she comes from the mystic moon. She knew all about us and possesses great skill, Lord …"   
  
"Great skill? Why do you say that?" Now Dilandau looked amused …   
  
"Well, you see …" Dallet began.  
  
"QUIT STALLING, SLAYER DALLET!" Dilandau screamed.   
  
"She tricked me from my hiding spot, disarmed me, and tied me up …." he mumbled.   
  
"You're telling me a female tricked, disarmed, and tied up one of my best soldiers?" a grin appeared.   
  
"Yes Sir …" Dallet said.   
  
*SLAP*   
  
"You shall call me Lord Dilandau or Dilandau-sama, is that understood?!" Dilandau glared down on him.   
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau." he whispered.   
  
"Good … Go to your quarters, Slayer Dallet. You shall not eat the next three meals as punishment for failure on your mission. You are dismissed, Slayer Dallet." Dilandau told him.  
  
Dallet left.  
  
"Step forward, Slayer Chesta."   
  
Chesta stepped forward.   
  
"Chesta, gather Viole, Gatti, Miguel, Guimel, and yourself. Go to the Mess Hall, eat, train for an hour, then get Dallet and meet me the Melef Hanger. We shall go and see about this girl you and Dallet found."   
  
"Yes, Dilandau-sama."   
  
"Oh, and Chesta?"   
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau?"   
  
"I'd like a full-scale report written and given to me in the Melef Hanger on the girl. Her name and any other gathered about her should be given. Understood?"   
  
"Yes, Dilandau-sama."   
  
"You are dismissed."   
  
Chesta left.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Victoria looked around the clearing one more time. Everything was neatly packed. The fire was out and there was trace that she had been there at all.   
  
"Good." she thought, and started to the castle with her sword and dagger securely on her.   
  
"Mena newru shii. Jika ooh no mah nayga. Hashy neyru keyru. Machi wa sava oona! Only koon ya ori. Newkara soonya ori …" she hummed walking along.   
  
But she was abruptly cut off by a low growl …   
  
"Huh …" she said as two huge, golden eyes blinked at her from inside the darkness.   
  
"Oh Lord," she trembled "a Fanelian Land Dragon …"   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Dallet, Miguel, Chesta, Gatti, Viole, and Guimel were all assembled in a line in front of Dilandau in the Melef Hanger.   
  
"Slayers … our mission is to find a suspicious character named Victoria Townley. She was last seen behind the Fanelian Castle. She's around 5`7, has golden eyes, and long lavender hair. Stealth Cloaks on and capture her un-harmed. Take your positions."   
  
"Hai, Dilandau-sama!" all six voices said in unison and climbed into the six blue guymelefs behind the red one.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Victoria un-sheathed her sword. She could not die!!! She had to save Dilandau and the dragon slayers.   
  
"Think back to when Van killed the dragon!" her mind urged her.   
  
"Ok." she breathed … and took a fighting position.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Miguel clicked the intercom on.   
  
"Lord Dilandau, we are currently four miles from the Fanelian Forest."   
  
"Good. Prepare to land." Dilandau told them.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Victoria dodged his tail and another fire ball. She was getting tired but the thought of the dragon slayers kept her going.   
  
"Hwup!" she gulped as she did a huge back flip. She jumped high in the air and held her sword out in front of her and when the dragon looked up *brace yourselves readers* sliced him from neck to stomach. She heard several huge *thunks* but she couldn't be distracted. She walked up to the bloody body and as she pulled the energist out with her dagger heard a sickening sound. She looked at her body and clothes covered in a sticky, green-blue blood.   
  
"Fweh!" she panted, and turned around only to see eerie eyes the color of blood staring at her with an evil grin. As the last of the dragon's blood and body dissolved, Victoria gasped.   
  
"Dilandau Albatou ..." she said.   
  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Dilly, and the dragon slayers!!! Wahoo!!! The end of chapter four … I know it was short and it was pretty bad but E-mail me or something!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	5. The First Encounter

A/N: Ohehehehe~ I'm bbbaaaccckkkk!!! Lol~ this one is dedicated to Chez and Chichirui: the authors that never post …  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of it's characters ~ I'm just using them for this story … If I did own it the dragon slayers would be alive, Van would be dead, and Dilandau would be whole (no Celena) and burning things.  
  
  
  
Where I left off: "Dilandau Albatou …" she said.  
  
  
Chapter 5: "The First Encounter!"   
  
  
Dilandau emerged from the shadows with his slayers behind him.   
  
"I see that I do not have the element of surprise with me." he said walking over to the frozen girl. "And I assume …" he motioned his hand "that you have already met Dallet and Chesta also?"   
  
Victoria shook herself into reality "That is correct, Lord Dilandau ..." she said standing straight with her eyes looking forward, and unblinking … like the dragon slayers.  
  
Dilandau was the least to say shocked … this female knew too much for her good in his opinion. This girl was outdoing his dragon slayers: his elite soldiers were being stood up by a woman!   
  
Dilandau growled fiercely and his eyes flashed, dangerously. "You," he said, voice hate filled. "I don't know who you are but …"   
  
"My name is Victoria Townley …" she interrupted.   
  
"I WAS SPEAKING!" he raged and raised his hand high.   
  
The wind howled as his hand came crashing down toward her cheek … but it never got there! Victoria stood exactly how she previously was (facing forward, eyes looking straight, and un-blinking) except for one thing … her hand was held up, holding Dilandau's one in a death grip!   
  
The slayers and Dilandau's eyes grew huge and Dilandau's pupils became slitted and dangerous.  
  
"I don't believe it," thought Miguel. "what Dallet told us was true ... But, I never thought anyone could stand up to Lord Dilandau …"   
  
The Dragon Slayers all flinched ~ anticipating the bloody and horrible death the strange, but pretty girl was about to be dealt. All almost face-vaulted when Dilandau started to laugh.   
  
"Lord Dilandau?" Chesta asked cautiously.   
  
"I don't believe it!" Dilandau cackled.   
  
Dilandau just then took his first real look at her. She was his height and age, slim and athletic, with long lavender hair and golden eyes …   
  
"Slayer Dallet, step forward." he commanded, never taking his eyes off her.   
  
Dallet stepped forward.   
  
"Please escort Victoria to the Vione. Have her cleaned and dressed then brought to Folken's library."  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau." Dallet bowed and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She let go of Dilandau's hand then followed Dallet. When they were out of site Dilandau hissed in pain and clutched his hand. Miguel was about to ask if he was okay but heard another "I can't believe it" from the pyro.  
  
"Dallet?" Victoria asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"What's going to happen to me?"   
  
This was he one thing Dallet wished she had not asked … for he knew either one of two things was going to happen to her …   
  
"I-I do not know …" he lied.   
  
"Oh …" she said and bowed her head.  
  
Dilandau led the other five slayers to the guymelefs. His mind kept re-playing what had just happened and he could not help but not believe the recent events. A female of all people!   
  
"She'll be great fun …" Dilandau whispered.   
  
By the time Dilandau, Miguel, Gatti, Chesta, Guimel, and Viole got to the guymelefs, Dallet's one was gone. So, they just automatically assumed he had taken her to the Vione to ready for Folken and Lord Dilandau. But oh, were they wrong …  
  
  
  
*MEAN WHILE*  
  
  
  
"Dallet, I told you I was sorry! I have no choice, I must do this!" Victoria apologized for the millionth time.  
  
Dallet just mumbled again … this was the second time this girl had embarrassed him. Victoria, when they had gotten to the guymelefs, had taken Dallet prisoner, gotten into the melef, and flew off with Dallet clutched in the huge metal hand. The confusing thing was that she was heading for the floating fortress!!!  
  
Dilandau and the other five slayers were just a few minutes from the Vione. When they landed in the melef hanger they saw Dallet's guymelef.   
  
But, "What's this?" questioned Dilandau.   
  
Dallet was being held in his guymelefs hand and the girl was no where to be seen.   
  
"Darn it!" Dilandau cursed, "I knew I should have sent Miguel too! Slayers be on alert ~ the girl is missing and Slayer Dallet had been disarmed."   
  
"Yes, Dilandau-sama …" they said in unison.   
  
Suddenly Dallet's guymelef launched into action. It came behind Guimel's, twirled around and tripped it, behind Viole and Miguel, ran right in between them and made them crash into each other, in- front of Gatti's and ran through the energist with a melef sword, and on top of Chesta's crushing it down. Soon all the melefs were down except for Dilandau's and Victoria's.   
  
"ENOUGH!" screamed Dallet from the ground.   
  
"Huh?" Victoria looked down.   
  
Dilandau took advantage of the confusion and knocked Victoria out.   
  
The last thing she heard was "Miguel and Gatti … take her to Folken's library …"   
  
  
  
2nd A/N: Oooh~ Whaddaya know?!?!?! It's actually getting kinda good! Ooh~ I'll post more soon … I told you this one isn't very different from what it was … well, not yet. ~CrimsonFire 


	6. Huh? Where am I?

A/N: Hey!!! Me again!!! Not much to write … just read and enjoy.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters! I'm just using them for this story … believe me if I did Van would be dead, the dragon slayers would be alive, and Dilandau would be whole (no Celena) and burning things!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: "Huh? Where am I?!"  
  
  
  
Gatti and Miguel took Victoria to Folken's library. They remembered the day they were brought there.   
  
"I don't trust her," Gatti said.   
  
"I dunno what to think. She'd make a valuable slayer … but, she's a female and we don't know where her loyalties lie. She could turn on us and well … you figure it out." Miguel said.  
  
Gatti grinned sadistically "I think she would make a better concubine …"   
  
Miguel and Gatti walked down the long, metal hall, carrying Victoria, their laughter echoing hollowly.   
  
Dallet, Chesta, Viole, and Guimel walked to the infirmary. They all had minor cuts, but nothing major. Their thoughts all drifted on the same golden eyed girl.   
  
"We just got beaten," Viole complained.   
  
"by a girl …" finished Guimel.   
  
"I wonder if she'll pass?" wondered Chesta out loud.   
  
"You wonder?" Dallet joked.   
  
"Yah, I mean think about what just happened!" Viole nudged Chesta then groaned and rubbed his elbow.   
  
Guimel crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled. "How can you joke at a time like this?"   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Dallet.   
  
"We all just got beaten by a female! All six of us verse one girl and we lost …" Guimel said.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Chesta "Lord Dilandau will kill us …"  
  
Miguel and Gatti bowed in front of Folken with unconscious Victoria slumped on the floor in front of them.   
  
"So …" Folken said in a deep, mysterious voice "This is the girl …"   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken." they said.   
  
"You are dismissed," Folken told them "join the other slayers in the infirmary."   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken …" they said and left.   
  
Folken scooped up the girl and put her on one of the couches in the spacious library. He curled a lock of her long, lavender hair around one of his metallic fingers.   
  
"What's the matter with me?!" he thought.   
  
"Either way, if she passes or not, she'll belong to Dilandau." Folken growled.   
  
He just didn't get it. Dilandau was a crazy, non- feeling, bloodthirsty pyro, he-she! (She-he … whatever!!!) How come he had the most loyal men and was the most feared man in Gaea? He was about to curse some more but looked down to see a pair of golden eyes blink sleepily.   
  
"Oh, you're awake I see." he said.   
  
"What ? Folken? Is that you? W-where am I?!" she shot up with a pounding head ache.   
  
"Shhh …" he soothed and gently pushed her down, "I know you have a lot of questions but we have to wait for Dilandau … sorry I have to do this …" he said and pricked her neck.   
  
"Ooh," Victoria groaned and fell back.   
  
Folken stood and walked over to the chair. He started to whistle an old Fanelian song and continued to flip through an old, dusty tomb, waiting for Dilandau.  
  
Gatti, Miguel, Viole, Guimel, Dallet, and Chesta headed for the melef hanger. Dilandau said their first task was to fix the Alseides units that Victoria damaged. All of them could be fixed except for Gatti's. The Drag Energist had been run through. He could fix the melef itself but it would not work without an energist.   
  
Folken was going to go get a wash cloth and other things to clean Victoria's wounds. He'd only be gone a minute and she should be unconscious for about four more hours. As soon as the door clicked shut Victoria shot up and removed the peach-colored foam she had placed around her neck the second she got to the Vione~ anticipating her encounter with Folken. She hopped up, punched in "242" (the code she saw Folken press) and ran.  
  
As soon as they had finished working on the guymelefs they went to the mess hall and ate. Then they headed for their sleeping quarters to rest. Tomorrow Dilandau would make them train to a new extent. Chesta, Dallet, and Miguel shared a room and Gatti, Viole, and Guimel shared another. They showered, changed, then laid down on their cots. Each lost in his own thoughts.   
  
Victoria sprinted down yet another long, metal hall. They didn't seem to end! One after another … every one exactly like the last! She soon felt dizzy and sick but she kept running. She stopped at a forked path. She panted and caught her breath.   
  
"Great …" she thought. "Where now?!"   
  
She heard a voice to the right … one she recognized as Folken.   
  
"What do you mean she escaped?! Find her immediately!"   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken …" another voice replied and she heard footsteps heading her way.   
  
"Kuso!" she silently cursed and ran down the fork to her left.   
  
She came to a door and saw a smudge on the number "7" but no other numbers. She punched in "777" and the door slid open. Seeing a Zaibach soldier turning the corner she lunged into the pitch black room. The door slid closed but she tripped over something warm.   
  
"AHHH!" she just about screamed but her mouth was covered.   
  
"Huh?" she muffled through the hand and turned around.   
  
"Oh!" she breathed a sight of relief.   
  
It was Dallet ... but she was dizzy and her head was pounding.   
  
"D-Dallet?" she said and faded into darkness. "Please don't tell …" she whispered and went unconscious.   
  
  
2nd A/N: Ooh~ Sorry it was short but that's the end of chapter six!!! E-mail me with any comments!!! Hehehehe~ oh my … what's this??? Victoria/Dilandau? Victoria/Folken?!?! Victoria/Dallet or Victoria/Chesta??? Looks like Dallet and Folken are kind of sweet on her, dontcha think ??? Lol~ but what if Folken's right??? What does he mean she belongs to Dilandau??? ~CrimsonFire 


	7. How did you do it?

A/N: Ooh! Victoria fainted in Dallet's arms, eh? I love being evil!!! ^_^ Did you like the last chapter??? I think from here on I will make more dramatic changes … Be sure to tell me any comments or suggestions …   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters. Believe me, if I did Van would be dead, the dragon slayers would be alive, and Dilandau would be whole (no Celena) and burning things!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 7: "How did you do it?"   
  
  
  
Dallet was a little confused. He had just gotten to sleep and he woke up when the room's door slid open and he saw two golden eyes lunge in. He heard a frightened gulp as the object was falling and automatically reached out to catch it.  
  
It was warm, and soft but confused and frightened so just as it was about to scream he covered it's mouth. He twirled it around and found it to be Victoria.   
  
"Oh-no!" he thought "She must have failed …"   
  
"D-Dallet?" she whispered. "Please don't tell." as she fainted in his arms.  
  
Dilandau tapped impatiently in front of Folken. "Am I to understand she has escaped?!"   
  
"You heard me …" Folken said calmly.   
  
"AND YOU INJECTED ENOUGH SYRUM TO KNOCK HER OUT FOR FOUR HOURS?!"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dilandau muttered something about "Incompetent" then walked off shaking his head and saying "I can't believe it!"   
  
Dallet didn't know what to do. Of course he woke Chesta and Miguel up and they both said the same thing.   
  
"We are loyal to Lord Dilandau first and forever. We should report this to him at once."   
  
"Of course, you're right …" he said picking her up and felt her fragile arms wrap around his waist.  
  
Dilandau paced up and down the hall way trying to think where she went.   
  
"The Melef Hanger." he thought, remembering what happened earlier.   
  
So he went there … on the way there though he ran into (not literally) Chesta, Dallet, and Miguel.   
  
"Why aren't you looking for the girl?!" Dilandau barked.   
  
"Well, Lord Dilandau," motioned Miguel "Dallet already found her."  
  
"Good. Hand her over, Slayer Dallet."   
  
Dallet handed her unconscious form over and her slim arms involuntarily wrapped around Dilandau's waist. Dilandau grinned hugely and took her to Folken's laboratory.   
  
Victoria woke up strapped to a huge, metal slab. There was a bright light shining in her eyes and there were three figures lurking just beyond her sight.   
  
"Dallet? That you?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"You share a special bond with Slayer Dallet don't you?" asked a voice she didn't recognize.   
  
Who's there?" she asked.   
  
A figure cloaked and hooded, in a reddish, brown cloak stepped into the light.   
  
"AH!" Victoria let out an ear-piercing scream that that rang throughout the whole floating fortress.   
  
"What was that?" asked Dallet.   
  
"Do you think they killed her?" asked Chesta.   
  
Victoria was trembling with fury.   
  
"LET ME AT EM' !" she raged, nearly breaking the bonds that held her down.   
  
Another one of the figures stood back, shaking his head mumbling "I can't believe he's using a doppelganger!"   
  
"I'LL GET YOU ZHONGI! DIE!!! YOU AND VAN FANEL!" she screamed and thrashed.   
  
"A fighter, huh?" asked the last figure.   
  
"Folken! Please, please let me loose!" she pleaded.  
  
"Hahahaha … I'm afraid we must do something else first …"   
  
"Wha ..?" but she didn't finish.   
  
Zhongi came out in his doppelganger form and after doing his whole hypnosis thing, smirked.   
  
Victoria's eyes went from gold to all white. SHE HAD NO PUPILS!   
  
"Now tell me … where do you come from girl?"   
  
"From the Mystic Moon … high in the sky."   
  
"Lord Folken, you may ask you're questions now ~ she is already under hypnosis."   
  
"What is your real name?" Folken asked.  
  
"Victoria Townley."   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"15."   
  
"Height?"   
  
"5`7"   
  
"What is your objective on Gaea?"   
  
"To warn Zaibach."   
  
"Of what?"   
  
"The horrible fate it will endure if I do not warn them …"   
  
"Where do your loyalties lie here on Gaea?"   
  
"Only with Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers …"   
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Dilandau asked amused.   
  
"Victoria … tell me how you escaped after I pricked you."   
  
"After I took Dallet prisoner and got into his guymelef I took us to the Vione. Anticipating Folken and my encounter I wrapped peach-colored foam around my neck." she answered, her voice sounding like that of a drone or zombie.   
  
"Very clever." thought Folken.   
  
"Zhongi. That is enough. The interrogation is over. Release her from hypnosis."   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken." said Zhongi and un-did the spell.  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: ^_~ Ok, ok … so I didn't really change anything in here either … but I plan on focusing more on Dilandau and Folken … they need more parts … Lol~ I'll post more soon!!! Thanks for reading!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	8. Tested at last! Failure or success?

A/N: Hey again!!! Hehehehehe~ this one is for Pablo/Cecil … maybe he'll post soon??? Lol~   
  
  
Disclaimer: Chez, the cannibal, ate my poor dog, Fluffy … she handed me a hanker chief and after I used it, it turned out to be the deed to Escaflowne …  
  
  
  
(No, I don't have a dog named Fluffy, and I never did!) Geesh …  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: "Tested at last!!! Failure or success?"  
  
  
  
Folken turned to Dilandau. "I think it's time to test her." Folken said.   
  
"Do you have the last man who failed?" asked Dilandau.   
  
"I have a better idea …" Folken told him.   
  
"Zhongi …" Folken summoned.   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken ?" he bowed.   
  
"I want you to fight Victoria. You know what happens if she wins and if she looses."   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken … may I request one thing first?"   
  
"Go ahead, Zhongi."   
  
"May I ask the girl a question … no hypnosis?"   
  
"Alright …"   
  
"Thank you, Lord Folken."   
  
"Victoria?"   
  
"Zhongi …" she growled viciously.   
  
"Why do you hate me?"   
  
"You … No, there is no way I'll tell you. DARN IT, LET ME UP!"   
  
"Oh my … this one has an attitude Lord Folken … very well … may I untie her?"   
  
"Please do and … here!" he threw Zhongi Victoria's sword.   
  
Zhongi un-did the binds and threw her the sword, un- sheathing his own … and after Folken whispered something to him, he grinned and transformed into Dallet.   
  
"Draw …" he whispered in a husky voice.   
  
Victoria knew this all too well. She lunged at Zhongi at such speed he never had time to block.   
  
She cut off his head, then his arms, and then his legs … all in a matter of seconds.   
  
Dilandau licked his lips at the bloodshed.   
  
"I guess she passed …" said Folken, a little lost for words and feeling quite sick.   
  
"She's just as bad as Dilandau!!!" Folken thought.   
  
"YES!" she jumped up high.   
  
Because she killed Zhongi she changed fate and saved Miguel's life. Because of the turn of events Miguel would live to see another day. (When I say that I don't mean he's gonna die tomorrow!!! ~ it's just a phrase ya know?!)  
  
"Slayers!" called Dilandau.   
  
Suddenly the metal doors slid open and all six slayers came in dressed in uniform.   
  
"Slayer Miguel step forward."   
  
Miguel stepped forward.   
  
"Victoria Townley of the Mystic Moon has passed the test and shown her skill by killing the doppelganger Zhongi …" Chesta read off a scroll in the back round. "We present her now with a Dragon Slayer uniform and guymelef. May she serve under General Dilandau Albatou of Zaibach loyally."   
  
Miguel handed her a neatly folded stack of clothes and Viole handed her a sword with the Zaibach crest on the hilt.  
  
Victoria didn't know what to say. This had to be the best day of her life! Her … a dragon slayer!!! While Victoria just stood there, holding the uniform and sword, gaping and thinking of how one minute she was on earth and the next she was a dragon slayer, Dilandau walked up to her and tilted her chin up.   
  
"Huh?" she blinked dumbly.   
  
Dilandau smirked and whispered in her ear. "Congratulations, Slayer Victoria … you just sold your soul to me …"  
  
Dilandau walked out cackling, but the slayers stayed in their perfectly straight line.   
  
"You are dismissed …" Folken waved his hand absent mindedly.   
  
The slayers all un-tensed (is that a word?!?!) and made their way toward the door.   
  
"Uh? Folken???" Victoria asked.  
  
"They are leaving to their sleeping quarters …" Folken said simply.   
  
That's when a problem arose.   
  
"Folken? Where do I sleep?"   
  
"UUUHHHH…" Folken sweat dropped.   
  
Victoria had just arrived on in an all male world … he hadn't prepared ant sort of cot for her and the Zaibach Floating Fortress didn't entertain often or anything if you know what I mean.   
  
"I apologize but I'm afraid there are no extra cots and I cannot have anything prepared for you until tomorrow. I'm afraid you'll have to spend tonight on my library's furniture …"  
  
Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. She had thought that Folken was going to suggest sharing a bunk with someone.   
  
"That is alright, Lord Folken. Thank you." she turned to leave but then remembered something and went straight back to her previous position.   
  
Folken looked confused for a minute then remembered. "You're dismissed, Slayer Victoria." he said and with a simple "Thank you, Lord Folken." she was off.  
  
Victoria groaned as she turned the corner to find another long, metal hall just like the last, and the one before that, and the one before that. She woke up in Folken's laboratory and left in such a rush she never found out how to get from the laboratory to the library.   
  
"Oh man …" she thought.   
  
But when she turned the corner this time she ran into Dallet and Guimel. Both had wet hair and the only thing they were wearing were towels wrapped around their lower halves. (IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THEY BOTH JUST CAME FROM THE SHOWERS!!!)   
  
"Oof …" she grunted and fell on her bottom.   
  
She started laughing but stopped when she saw a sturdy hand held in front of her to help her up.   
  
"Huh?" she looked up to see Guimel.   
  
"Thank you." She said and dusted her pants off and blushed.   
  
Dallet and Guimel didn't seem to notice though.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Dallet with a smile.   
  
Before she got to answer Guimel nudged Dallet with an annoyed expression.   
  
"Oh yah!!!" Dallet remembered and laughed. "I don't believe you've met Guimel?" he asked.   
  
"No, I haven't … but I did knew who he was …" she said shaking Guimel's hand.   
  
"So what were you doing out here?" he asked.   
  
"Actually …" she said and rubbed the back of her head, "I was looking for Folken's library … and failing miserably …" she added.   
  
They all began laughing.   
  
"You could use my bunk and I'd take the floor?" Guimel offered/suggested without thinking.   
  
Victoria turned beat-red … which was most likely evident to Guimel and Dallet.   
  
"You're very kind, but I think on my first day here as a slayer it might be best for me to follow orders …" she said.   
  
"Of course, you're right" said Guimel and courteously pointed to the right "If you go down that way, turn left down the next three, turn right down the next two, left twice, then one more right you'll be there."   
  
"Thanks! I better get going though ... It was nice to meet you Guimel, and to see you again Dallet." she said and waved walking the way Guimel had told her.   
  
"Congratulations!" Guimel waved and walked with Gatti to the corridor where the slayers rooms were.   
  
Victoria blushed again once out of site. She was remembering what Dallet and Guimel looked like without shirts and how well muscled they were …   
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT VICKI!" she scolded herself … still a deep crimson.   
  
Once she got there she punched in "242" (pretty proud of her memory) and watched the metal doors slide open to reveal a dimly-lit room. She walked in and after putting her slayer uniform and sword down, picked up one of the torches and lit the other ones. Victoria's eyes took in her surroundings. It was a cozy room with a couch, three huge arm chairs, many books, and a warm, at-home atmosphere. She sighed and fell onto the sofa. Her eyes closed wearily and she drifted into a deep sleep full of thoughts of Van's death … she smiled and continued dreaming.   
  
Once Dallet and Guimel got back to their rooms', Dallet drifted to sleep but Guimel banged his head on the wall.  
  
"I'm- such- an- idiot- how- could- I- have- been- so- blunt- and- said- that- I'm- so- embarrassed …" he kept banging his head.   
  
  
  
2nd A/N: YAY!!! That was pretty long compared to my usual chapters! BUHAHAHAHAHA~ VICTORIA'S A SLAYER!!! ^_^ Be happy! Miguel will live!!! Zhongi is dead … ooh … wasn't that gruesome? …I'm trying to confuse you … is it working??? Is it a Dilandau/Victoria? Folken/Victoria? Dallet/Victoria? Chesta/Victoria? Guimel/Victoria? Miguel/Victoria? Van/Victoria? WHAT IS IT?! Ok~ I admit … if you know me in the slightest you know Van/Victoria will never happen but I don't know where this fic is going!!! … I have no idea what to make it … but at least you should know I feel bad for judging Guimel for his sheep-looking hair and that he's probably a really nice guy … Well~ special thanks to ShadowFox, Chichirui, BlueStarFairy, ElvenChild, TigerWolf, Kae Noel, Kenju-Shin, Thundersenshi17, Navi, Pablo/Cecil, Dragonet, and Chez (mrchezzysnickers) … they've been really great and I think I would have given up this fic with out them!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	9. First Morning

A/N: Hey minna!!! It's me again! YAY!!! Chapter nine finally. Lol~ this one's dedicated to ShadowFox … she's such an awesome fan fiction writer so I hope she'll always stay with us.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Teeheehee~ I couldn't help myself~ I burned the deed …  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: "First Morning"  
  
  
  
Victoria blinked her eyes open and rubbed the dust from their corners. She yawned and stretched, getting up and walking over to the one window in the whole room (which was covered in layers of dust it had not been touched for so long) and opened it. It was still dark outside but light was beginning to show and she saw a strange three headed, black and green bird crow, and fly by. She quickly brushed her hair, changed into her Slayer uniform, strapped her sword onto her belt, and put her shoulder pads in place.   
  
"242" she punched in and made her way to the one place on the Vione she knew how to find. Victoria padded up to Slayer's sleeping quarters. She only hoped she'd make it before the other slayers had woken up and went to where-ever it was they went first place in the morning. She had heard they woke up very early. She made it just in time. The second door slid open and Gatti, Viole, and Guimel walked out.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Dallet sat in front of his mirror idly. (Come on folks … you know the Dragon-slayers must spend all morning in front of mirrors to get their hair like that, right?)   
  
"I can't believe the way Guimel was flirting with Victoria last night!" he thought and ran a hand through his chestnut colored hair.   
  
For some reason Dallet felt like looking his best this morning. He sighed and picked up his uniform and got ready to begin another day on the Vione.   
  
"Hey Guimel!" Victoria greeted. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to Gatti and Viole?"   
  
Gatti and Viole's eyes bugged out … Viole walked right up to her, his face only an inch from her own, cocked an eyebrow and asked "Have we met before?"   
  
Victoria just laughed and flipped her silky, lavender hair over her shoulder. Viole turned away. Her eyes~ they were golden~ so strange … they made him uneasy … as if those golden orbs could see through his soul and see every thought going through his mind.   
  
Gatti walked up (with that Xellos Metallium "It's a secret" face) and said "Hi, I'm Gatti … it's nice to finally meet you Victoria," he side-glanced at Guimel … "I've heard so much about you …"   
  
"Hahaha … It's nice to meet you too Gatti … I guess you must already know who I am then … Uhm … no one told me where we are supposed to go or the schedule or anything and I was wondering …"   
  
Guimel cut her off. "I'd be glad to help you find your way around the Vione and tell you where to be."   
  
Victoria smiled and felt her face becoming warm. "Thank you. That's very kind."   
  
"Well …" Viole stepped up "Right now we are supposed to be in the Mess Hall for breakfast."   
  
"Ok, let's go ..." Victoria said.  
  
Dallet and Miguel (Chesta was already ready and gone) were finished dressing (and doing their hair, LOL!) and made their way to the Mess Hall. Miguel was talking about a new sword move he had learned but Dallet was off in his own world wondering if Victoria was going to be in the same group with them or in her own special training … she had after all beaten them all and had her own level and technique … Before he knew it Miguel punched in "563" and the two metal doors slid open to reveal the Mess Hall.   
  
The Slayer's table now had several seats instead of the usual six. Victoria was already there … She sat right in the middle of Guimel and Viole. Guimel whispered something in her ear and she burst out laughing. Dallet didn't know what he said but Viole turned bright red.   
  
"Oh great!" thought Dallet "Guimel is still all over her. Last night he's a "Lady's Man" and this morning he's all charming and funny!" he thought frustrated.   
  
Dallet picked up a tray and took the seat across from her, Miguel sat next to him, and Chesta next to Miguel.   
  
"Good morning Dallet, Miguel …" she said turning her attention to the two new additions to the table.   
  
Chesta had already been introduced (and a little confused when she knew who he was before he even said hello.) He knew about her … (With all that info Dallet graciously supplied) but he didn't know how she knew him.   
  
Miguel was the next victim of confusion.   
  
"How do you know me?" asked Miguel "Did one of these guys tell you?"   
  
Victoria heaved a long sigh. All eyes were on her because everyone wanted to know how she knew so much about them.   
  
"No. Let's just say where I came from I knew all about you and Zaibach. I'd always wanted to come here … to meet you." she said lost deep in thought. "I wonder how Mom and Dad are … even Philip …"   
  
The subject was changed to different types of guymelefs and they were all finished eating.   
  
"Alseides are the most modern …" started Gatti but was cut off.   
  
The door opened and all the chairs in the room slid and scraped across the floor as the soldiers all stood in respect. Victoria caught the drift and stood like the other slayers.   
  
"Dragon Slayers …" a familiar voice barked "to the training room!!!" our favorite pyro ordered.  
  
The dragon slayers all made their way to the Slayer's gym … Victoria trodding behind Guimel … her guide for the day.  
  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: Lol~ I am so evil!!! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~ ^_^ I can even call it a cliff hanger because (since I'm changing it) you dunno what's gonna happen!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^_~ Anyway, I hoped you like it … I'll post some more soon!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	10. Sparring and laps?

A/N: Hey~ chapter 10!!! WOW!!! YAY!!! WAHOO!!! ^_^ Be happy!!! Lol~ if you've forgotten this is dedicated to my best Teki, Rachel (ElvenChild) … Be sure to check out her brilliant work. Uhm~ for all you Miguel lover's … please don't hate me for this chap … It's not my fault … him being Dilandau's most talented swordsman made him the only one who was eligible for the role … SORRY~ you'll understand what I'm talking about when you read … ooh~ this one is LONG compared to my others … Hehehe~   
  
  
Disclaimer: Victoria sits around a table full of gruff men … she eyes them warily … one of them says 'place your bets'. I put down my deed, sure that I will win. What's this?!?!?! That funny Japanese guy put down five aces and ran off with my deed!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: " Sparring and laps?!"  
  
  
  
Dallet, Victoria, Guimel, Viole, Chesta, Gatti, and Miguel all bowed in a straight line in front of Dilandau in the training room.   
  
"Slayer Miguel step forward."   
  
Miguel stepped forward.   
  
"Slayer Victoria step forward."   
  
Victoria stepped forward.   
  
"Slayer Miguel and Slayer Victoria draw …"   
  
They both looked each other in the eye and drew their swords.   
  
"Take fighting stances." Dilandau smirked and the slayers just looked up bewildered.   
  
"Spar …" Dilandau commanded.   
  
Miguel and Victoria circled each other. Miguel had a huge grin on his face and Victoria just looked at him calmly. He jumped up and aimed his sword at her throat. She brought her sword up side ways and blocked. Orange sparks flew from where the metal clashed. Dilandau watched very annoyed. She should have been beaten and on the ground with his sword at her neck by the very first swing! Miguel was his best swordsman … How dare this female stand him up! Dilandau's pupils became slitted and dangerous … the Dragon slayers (other than Miguel and Victoria, who were locked in deadly combat) were very afraid by now … Dilandau did not look amused and when he was angry it was dangerous. Victoria flipped backwards … Miguel almost got her leg! It was too close for comfort. Beads of sweat formed on both their foreheads. Miguel jumped up high into the air and swooshed his sword down.   
  
But, "What's this?!" thought Miguel.   
  
Victoria wasn't there! What had happened (which every one knew but Miguel) was Victoria ducked when he leapt and he jumped right over her!!! Victoria brought her leg under Miguel's and tripped him. She pointed her sword at his throat and drew a little blood. "I'm sorry Miguel … but I win …"   
  
Dallet was bewildered. Miguel was the best swordsman Lord Dilandau had!!! Dilandau glared and growled under his breath.   
  
"Slayer Miguel, step forward." Dilandau snarled.   
  
Miguel gulped and stepped forward. *SLAP!!!* Miguel pulled a hand up to his red cheek, picked himself up from the ground and bowed.   
  
"Slayer Miguel! You have lost to Slayer Victoria. Take 100 laps around the Slayer's gym …"   
  
Victoria looked around the huge and spacious room. It was so large Victoria couldn't make out the other side!!!   
  
"I'm so sorry …" she mouthed to him without making a sound.   
  
Dilandau grinned HUGELY and addressed Victoria.   
  
"As for you Slayer Victoria …"   
  
Victoria looked at Dilandau with confused eyes.   
  
"You may take 200 laps …"   
  
She was about to ask why but grinned ... It was a trick you see. If she had acted on instincts and asked him why he would have slapped her and told her never to question him. She bowed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.   
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau …" she said and took off at top speed.   
  
Before Miguel had even started Victoria was out of site.   
  
"Uh …" Miguel's eyes bugged out as he started his 100 laps …   
  
Miguel ran at top speed in a desperate attempt to catch up. He skidded to a halt when he saw the girl with lavender hair and golden eyes leaning against a wall waiting for him.   
  
"Hey, Miguel." she greeted warmly. "I'm so sorry~ I feel awful … I didn't mean for you to get punished …" she hung her head.   
  
"Hahahaha ~ don't sweat it!" he flexed his arms "It's good exercise …" he said in an attempt to make her feel a little better.   
  
Victoria laughed. Miguel was relieved it worked.  
  
"Thanks … I needed that … but you know what? Assuming that Lord Dilandau and the other slayers are still where we left them we better get going …"   
  
"You're right … want to jog at the same pace and we can talk while we run?" asked Miguel.   
  
"Yah, it'd be great to get to know you better …"   
  
They both started running (side by side … lol! Isn't that cute???)  
  
"What was your life like before you became a slayer Miguel?" Victoria asked.   
  
"I lived on a farm with my mother, father, and two brothers …" Miguel began … "and then Lord Dilandau recruited me as a slayer." he finished with a proud smile. (To get the full story see chapter one of "A Life of a Dragon Slayer.)   
  
"That's an amazing story Miguel." she said wiping the moister from the corners of her eyes.   
  
Miguel laughed "It mustn't be anything compared to yours …" he said, both Victoria and Miguel passing the other five slayers and Dilandau (who were to stand and watch their every lap) for the eight-second time.   
  
Miguel skidded to a halt on his last lap. Victoria waved to him and started running at her full speed …   
  
"Slayer Miguel, go and sit with the other slayers until Slayer Victoria has completed one-hundred more laps …" he commanded.   
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau." he said taking the floor space next to Gatti.   
  
With her sprinting at top speed the hundred laps were completed in less than half the time it took Miguel and Victoria to run the previous hundred together. Victoria swayed a little in front of Dilandau on completion of her second hundred lap. She was panting heavily and was very red. Her shirt and other clothing were soaked in sweat and she was exhausted. Her hair clung to her face and her shoulders sagged.   
  
"Slayer Victoria." Dilandau said catching her attention. "Excellent work … that was record timing …" he hated to admit. "Go and sit with the other slayers …"   
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau …" she said and nearly collapsed next to Dallet. She groaned and her head fell on Dallet's shoulder for a split second.   
  
"I'm sorry …" she whispered and straightened herself up.   
  
Dallet smiled warmly at her. "Are you kidding?! That was amazing!"   
  
"Thanks …" she said barely able to keep her eyes open and her throat raspy and parched.   
  
"Slayers …" Dilandau said. "Head for the showers. Once cleaned go to the Mess Hall and eat. Afterwards you are to go to your sleeping quarters."   
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau." all seven said.   
  
"And Slayer Victoria … Lord Folken has prepared a room for you right across from the other two slayers quarters." he slipped a folded piece of paper into her hand. "That is the code to your room … Slayers, you are dismissed!"   
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau" they all said again and (very relieved) made their way toward the showers.   
  
Once there "199" was punched in and Victoria looked around. In her awe she absent mindedly dropped the piece of paper with her code on it. It didn't matter to her anymore. She had memorized the three digits with ease.   
  
"Wow, we have a nice shower room!" She thought to herself.   
  
There were twenty individual shower stalls at least, each with several different kinds of towels and wash cloths, soaps and shampoos, and a thick covering that went all the way around the shower ensuring no one could see through. Victoria sighed in joy. She felt like she was in heaven. She walked over to the very farthest stall, pulled the thick curtain around her, undressed, and had a refreshing shower. She wrapped herself in three towels (One for her head, one for her body, etc …) and climbed out. The other slayers were finishing up at the same time.   
  
(THE OTHER SLAYERS WERE AT LEAST TEN STALLS AWAY FORM HER … NO ONE SAW ANYTHING …)  
  
"How do you feel now?" asked Dallet coming up to her.   
  
"Like a new person!" she said, seeing him in only a towel for the second time.   
  
She looked at the pile of clothing next to her feet. Compared to her clean, white towel the clothes looked gray and smelly.   
  
"Ugh …" she said "I can't put those back on …" she looked at Dallet who laughed.   
  
"That's exactly what I thought taking my first shower here … but you get a new set of clothes and take those to the laundry room."   
  
"Oh," she said relieved.   
  
Dallet turned to go to back to the other Slayers and motioned her to come with him. She bended down to pick up the stack of clothes and caught up.   
  
Once she got to the other slayers they all stopped talking and eyed her head to toe. She grew nervous and looked at her feet.   
  
"Eek~ you can see a lot of leg …" she thought to herself.   
  
She looked up because she could have sworn she heard some one whistle. "FWEH- FWWWEEEHHHH!!!" (You know how I'm talking about, right?!)   
  
She cocked and eyebrow and coughed in a way to tell them she was in a dangerous mood. They all got the drift and Chesta laughed nervously "Uh, let's get to the laundry room then, huh?"   
  
"Yah," they all agreed and went next door for their sets of changed clothes.   
  
They all picked up black slacks and white t-shirts and went in changing stalls that were provided. They came out and put the towels in a washing basket. All six male slayer's jaws dropped when Victoria came out. The tight- fitting clothes defined every curve of her slim body and her half dry hair looked beautiful. Dallet couldn't help but stare. Yet again Victoria became nervous.   
  
"Let's just go to the Mess hall …" she said brushing by the other slayers who were still frozen.  
  
"Yah~ ok!" said Miguel, re-locating his jaw and catching up to her, the others close behind …   
  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: I'd like to explain that Victoria showered completely away from the other slayers … and please remember … the only females these guys have seen are cats, old nurses, or people they had to kill … so yes, Victoria is that attractive to them … Uhm~ I know~ I need to change some more … Lol~ be confuzzled about the pairings!!! CONFUZZLED!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	11. Little things can mean Big Mistakes

A/N: Ok!!! Chapter 11!!! Bout' time, eh??? Lol~ I'm fresh out of ideas … I wanted to co-write this with Navi/Ry … but he said it was too far in the fic. I'm hoping he may write the sequel with me because he always has such great ideas for this fic!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Escaflowne's or Slayers'!!! OK?! OK?!   
  
  
  
Chapter 11: "Little things can mean Big Mistakes"  
  
  
  
Victoria and the other six slayers had just gotten to the sleeping quarters.   
  
"So how did you like your first day here?" asked Chesta.   
  
"I'm a little sore …" Victoria laughed, "but I enjoyed it very much."   
  
"I'm glad." Miguel smiled …   
  
"Hahahaha~ we didn't have to run 200 laps around the gym our first day though …" Viole suppressed a smile.   
  
They all laughed and agreed.   
  
"Heh, sorry about the sword fight Miguel … No hard feelings I hope?" Victoria side glanced at the hallway … Sure enough her new room was there! Right across from the other slayers!!!   
  
"I'm tired guys. I'm gonna catch some Z's …"   
  
"Yah, us too …" agreed the other slayers.   
  
Victoria waited until the other six had entered their rooms until she punched in her code: 321 … (after all … the whole point of having her own room was so no guys would try anything while she slept right? I mean face it … this is the women-starved Vione …) She sighed and looked around … her room was way nicer then the guy's!!!   
  
On the far side there was a balcony. To her left was a four-poster, queen-size bed with satin sheets. (Author here … a girl can dream … can't she?! … Anyways … back to the fic …)   
  
To the right she had a bathroom, and next to that a closet with draws. At the foot of her bed there was a chest and a long pole with a circular hole. She walked up to it and looked confused.   
  
"What's this for?" she wondered. She looked at it closer and figured it out. How convenient! It was a place to hold her sword while she slept! Now that she was at the foot of her bed she saw that neatly folded and placed on her pillow was a lavender nightgown with spaghetti straps. She held it up to the light. She loved it on the Vione already … she put it down and stubbed her toe.   
  
"ITAI!" she yelped and looked down.   
  
She hit her foot on the night stand by her bed. Heh, they even gave her a night stand.   
  
Victoria went into the bathroom and changed. Compared to her slayers uniform and armor, her knee-high night-gown felt like nothing at all. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. Lavender hair and golden eyes is what she saw look back at her. She wondered how she ever made it on earth. She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Here on Gaea she didn't half to feel like she didn't belong. On this planet there were all sorts of people. People with red and purple eyes … and maybe even people with blue and green hair for all she knew … I mean … heck, if they had cat people why not??? She remembered her other favorite anime series … Slayers. They had even weirder things and people. Her face lit up. In the Slayers series people could use magic and cast spells. She shrugged. It was worth a try. If it didn't work it was worth a laugh. She was an anime character now and on Gaea who knows what could happen! (In my fic when she woke up on Gaea she was turned into an anime version of her flesh self, ok?) She thought which spell to use.   
  
"Which one should I try?" she thought.   
  
Their were only four that she knew that weren't harmful.   
  
"There are the two flying spells, healing, and the light spell."   
  
She looked at her leg. She had cut it on a rock when she landed on Gaea and there was still a scar there.   
  
"Healing power of glowing white!!!" she said holding her hand over the scar.   
  
White light emanated from her hand and warmth spread through her leg. Victoria gaped. She had not anticipated it to work!!! Her eyes bulged and she covered her mouth. What should she do?! She decided the smartest thing to do was not say anything. She would train using her powers and develop them when they had extra hours or at night. She didn't want to keep this from the others but this was something she had to do. Victoria decided to sleep on it and think about it when her head was clear the next day. She walked over to her bed, crawled under the covers, whispered a small thank you to God, turned out the lamp, and closed her eyes. She drifted into a deep sleep and had the same dream she had every night. Van screamed in agony in her dream.   
  
"MMOOOEEEEERRROOOO …" she whispered happily in her sleep. She was so content she didn't hear her door slide open ( If you haven't read this OR if I change who it is … *Author hears reader's hearts stop in suspense* … HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'm so evil … what's this? You want to know who this midnight intruder is? You want to know how they got in? WHY DON'T YOU WANNA TALK TO ME?! *Humph!* FINE!!! BACK TO THE FIC …)   
  
The figure in the shadows stepped in and the door behind him slid shut without a sound. He walked up to her bed without making a sound. He shakily reached a hand out and it hovered centimeters above her peaceful, sleeping form. He traced her every curve with his finger above her sleeping body. You could make out his eyes in the dark. They had a predatory gleam in them. Victoria shivered, clutching the sheet closer to her. The intruder took a step back. He'd come back another time. The girl looked like she was about to wake up. He walked back to the door, took one last longing glance and pressed in the code. He was in such a rush he didn't notice the small, crumpled object fall from his hand. He went back to the room he occupied.   
  
"I will have her." he swore under his breath. "There is no doubt about that."   
  
Victoria shot up in her bed. She could have sworn she felt a presence there.   
  
"Is anyone there???" she asked turning on the lamp.   
  
Her answer was silence, and there was clearly no one there but Victoria. She walked up to the balcony (almost tripping on her bag … yup, that's right! Remember it was brought with her to Gaea? Well, it was brought to her room so she has all that stuff in her bag.) Once she opened the balcony doors a cool breeze played with her hair. She would have woken up in an hour anyway so she might as well get ready for the day. She padded up to where she kept her uniform.   
  
"What's this?" she asked, bending down and picking up the object the intruder dropped.   
  
She gasped. "Oh Dear Gaea … I left this in the shower room … that means some one picked it up and paid me a visit last night …" She felt her knees get weak as she sunk to the floor.   
  
Victoria acted immediately. She dressed, did her hair, grabbed her sword, and a little object she remembered was still in her bag. "321" … she punched in and jogged up to Folken's library.   
  
"242" she punched in and coughed in a way to announce her arrival.   
  
"Slayer Victoria. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Folken emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Lord Folken …" she bowed.   
  
"You may stand …" Folken told her.   
  
"Thank you, Lord Folken. I needed to address to you two subjects. The first is when I arrived on Gaea I slew a dragon and took the energist. I wish for you to take it in the place of the energist I destroyed in Slayer Gatti's guymelef."   
  
"Very well …" Folken said taking the energist from her. "What other matter did you need to discuss?"   
  
"I believe someone found the code to my room and paid me a visit last night." Victoria told him.   
  
"I see …" said Folken. "I'm afraid nothing can be done for a week until we get a proper technician to fix it and change your code. Until then you'll just have to be on alert …" Folken said.   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken … thank you …"   
  
"Is that all you needed?"   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken."   
  
"Good. You are dismissed … I do believe the other slayers should be in the Mess Hall right now … you should join them …"   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken," she said and padded off to the Mess Hall to start another day of training.   
  
  
  
2nd A/N: What did you think?! Two new additions to this story. Someone knows the code to her room, and they don't have good intentions ... If you review I want you to tell me who you think it is in your review. And Victoria can cast spells! Very interesting indeed, huh? You see something as little as that piece of paper? I told you earlier to pay attention to every detail. I'm going to make changes soon … keep reading … Well, I have to go now … but be sure to e-mail me, ok?! ~CrimsonFire 


	12. Evidence through actions

A/N: Ok!!! Chapter 12!!! … ^_^ … Well, I'd like to say sorry to those of you who don't watch Slayers … it may get a little confusing … and I'll explain in the A/N of the next chap about the incantation …   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *Grumble* Yah, yah, yah … I don't own it …  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: " Evidence through actions "  
  
  
  
Victoria walked up to the Mess Hall and punched in "563". She grabbed a tray and took a seat next to Guimel. (The only one seated so far.)   
  
"Morning Guimel."   
  
"Good Morn---" Guimel stopped half way through his sentence. "Are you okay, Victoria?! You don't look so good …" he asked.   
  
Victoria didn't notice he said anything so he tried again. "You feeling okay, Victoria?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Wha-?" she asked a little drowsily then smiled.   
  
"Oh, I'm just fine … I didn't get a lot of sleep last night … that's all."  
  
"Okay …" he said as the door slid open and Viole and Gatti came in and took trays.   
  
"Good morning Viole, Gatti …" Guimel and Victoria both welcomed them. Before they could even say good morning back … Chesta, Dallet, and Miguel walked in and took trays and seats. Soon the whole Mess Hall was filled with the voices (and occasional laughter) of the Dragon Slayers.   
  
And yet again the daily routine began~ Dilandau came in and told the dragon slayers to go to the Melef Hanger. They all went to the Melef Hanger and went over basic maneuvers and controls.   
  
"To shoot a crima-claw you must pull the lever to your back left in the direction you want to shoot and press the small green button on top of the control panel. Stealth cloaks are activated by pressing the big, yellow button next to your arm rest. Flame throwers are simply pulling the trigger on your Alseides' arm." Dilandau told them, going over the basics so Victoria could catch up.   
  
All the while Dilandau pointed to a huge, chalk drawing of the basic Alseides unit to show her. He was clearly annoyed. All his other Dragon Slayers had learnt this before they were recruited.   
  
"Dilandau's kinda cute when he does that … he looks so different in person than on TV … " she thought. What she didn't notice (because she was so absorbed in Dilandau's session) that those same predatory eyes that were watching her in her room last night were watching her hungrily again … unnoticed to anyone else in the room.   
  
"He shall not have her … none of them will. I will, and nothing will get in my way …" he whispered a plan forming in his mind as the session droned on around him.   
  
After an hour of reviewing and making sure she had it right Dilandau dismissed them to the showers.   
  
"199" Guimel punched in and all seven slayers walked in. At the other end of the room there was a sign that said "Female showering room" that wasn't there yesterday.   
  
She cocked an eyebrow ( yah~ I love saying that … ) and walked down to the other end of the room. She stood in front of the metal doors. Another shower room or not, it didn't help if she didn't know the code. Just then the doors slid open and one of the nurses walked out. She saw Victoria in her dragon slayer uniform, shrieked, and fell over. Victoria sweat dropped, rubbed the back of her head, and held a hand out.   
  
"I'm sorry ma'am. Are you okay?"   
  
"I-I'm sorry miss …" she stuttered and ran from the room.   
  
"Are the people on this Vione taught to fear us???" she thought.   
  
Then the door slid open again and another nurse (holding a stack of towels) came out. Victoria tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me?" she asked.   
  
The nurse's eyes bulged but she quietly answered, "Yes, Miss?"   
  
"I was wondering about this room …"   
  
"Oh!!!" she smiled.   
  
"Lord Folken added it today because with yet another female on the Vione it was time we had our own one … the code is 064 …" she whispered.  
  
"Thank you." Victoria said, pressing in the code and taking a stall on the left.   
  
After taking a shower and grabbing her dirty clothes she punched in "064" and went to the laundry room. The Slayers were already there and just grabbing a new change of clothes. Victoria picked one up, throwing her old clothes in a basket and changed in a stall. Yet again the Slayers walked to the Sleeping Quarters Corridor.  
  
"Night …" she yawned … and at the same time as she punched in 321 (her code), Gatti punched in 985 (His, Guimel's, and Viole's code), and Dallet punched in 777 (His, Miguel's, and Chesta's code). They all walked in and crawled into bed after changing. All except for one …   
  
Victoria stood on her balcony in her lavender nightgown, the wind playing with her hair. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her golden eyes were full of concentration as she brought her hands up in front of her and directed them out into the cool night air … nothing in her path for miles …   
  
"I need a spell that wields destructive energy … because I must practice black magic to protect myself and Zaibach from Van …" *Author here: Slayers' definition of black magic isn't devil worshipping or anything … it's just attack spells and magic that could hurt people …*   
  
"I know … I'll start small and get bigger as I go to see if I can control the power …" she thought.   
  
"Something simple … Hm~ … ok~ here goes … FLARE ARROW!!!"   
  
Both hands held out in front of her, one arched back as if waiting to hold something. Sparks appeared in her hand in the shape of a bow and an arrow made of fire sizzled prepared to burn and reduce it's target to a cider. She drew it back and fired into the sky … it continued straight for a while … but it just disappeared in thin air when it never hit anything and just whizzed through the brisk night.   
  
"It worked!" she thought gleefully and listened for a while to see if anyone had woken up or heard the spell … no one had so she continued.   
  
"FREEZE ARROW!!!" she conjured the opposite spell … in her hand formed a long ice shaft crackling with magic. She pulled her hand back and launched the javelin like spell as far as it would go … it went even farther than the flare arrow!!! If it weren't for her keen eye-sight she would have never seen it evaporate and disappear. She mentally ticked off a list of spells in her head.   
  
"Flare arrow, freeze arrow, fireball, elemekia lance, healing, illumination …" pretty much everything that wouldn't wake anyone and she was able to conjure in the air … she didn't think she'd ever use a Giga Slave or Ragna Blade because they were the two strongest spells … they used the power of the Lord of Nightmares … and had the power to destroy all of Gaea with ease if she ever lost control.  
  
"Lina Inverse …" she thought, "The chosen child of destruction of L-sama (Lord of Nightmares) … the only one to ever be possessed by her and wield her power … the sorcery genius …" she begun to wonder if tampering with this magic was right … It had to be!   
  
Why would she get it if it wasn't? "This must be something that I will need to protect the ones I love …" even though she had known them (Zaibach~ the Dragon slayers, and Dilandau …) for only two days in person, on earth they were like idols to her (It's a phrase people! In other words she admired them … not worshipped …) and maybe more … she rarely confessed that though~ I mean to everyone else it was some cartoon … but to Victoria anime gave her hope and support that real life could never offer …   
  
"One more spell," she thought ... "then I'll get the little sleep I have left …"   
  
This spell would be the hardest in attack spells excluding the Ragna Blade and Giga Slave. There was more than one incantation so she settled for the one in Slayers Ova when Lina traveled with Naga … the Dragon Slave …   
  
"Heed me thou who is darker than dusk. Heed though which is more red than blood. In the name of that which has been buried in the bottomless abyss of time eternal … I summon thee master of the ultimate darkness!!! Have no pity on the fools who stand in our way! Infuse me with power ~ let your strength become mine, to rid them from the face of this earth, to deliver them unto the ultimate doom!!! DRAGON SLAVE!!!" she screamed (surrounded by a red aura) …   
  
Red light engulfed the entire Vione. The sheer mass of this spell was unfathomable!!! Victoria could think of no other way to describe it. A huge amount of energy went out in a globe of deadly energy. Victoria had done this magic because her spells could cause no harm in the place she was because there was not a thing in her path for miles upon miles. Or so she thought. The Dragon Slave seemed to have a mind of it's own and it thirsted for destruction. The huge mass of red energy hit a mountain in the far distance. In a huge flash of light and a crash the mountain was rubble once the smoke cleared.   
  
The metal doors to Victoria's room slid open and shut, but Victoria didn't even notice. She stood there trembling. The red aura around her dimming now that the power she summoned was fading slowly.   
  
She felt strong arms wrap around her and hot breath on her neck. Still she remained unmoving. After embracing her for a minute or two longer she was spun around and the very last of the energy faded away. She blinked in confusion.   
  
"Y-you?" she asked hesitantly …  
  
"I heard a huge explosion coming in from here … I was worried about you, Victoria …" he smiled charmingly, ever so slightly tightening his grip on her well-muscled torso.   
  
"How did you?" she blurted but was cut off …   
  
"Shhh …" he soothed, gingerly rubbing her bottom lip with his finger. "I'm just glad you are safe."   
  
  
  
A/N: AHHHH!!! WHO ON GAEA IS IT?!?!?!?! Will it be the same as last time??? Or will I change it??? Are you reading? Should I post? Will I change the pairing?!?!?! AHHH!!! SO MANY QUESTIONS~ Maybe I'll post when I get an E-mail or something … lol~ To Kae Noel: I'm answering your e-mail … it's just shocking … it'll take a while and I'm a very busy girl … ~CrimsonFire 


	13. Identity revealed! His name is?

A/N: HEY!!! THIS ONE IS PURELY FOR KAE NOEL!!! I'm not saying why but I'm sure she knows and I'm sorry for the memories I arose … Uhm~ Yes … well first, for all who watch Slayers, I know the words I used for the dragon slave were not the usual ones in the series, I used the incantation they used in "Slayers The Movie" instead … I had to do that because it was a major effect on my plot scheme. A couple of people asked why she did the dragon slave if she didn't want to wake up any one up. Well my explanation is that because she used the spell from the movie it was more powerful than the regular one would have been. Therefore it went farther than it would have and had more powerful effects when it destroyed the mountain. Uhm~ also an apology for all you who don't watch Slayers … it might have been a bit confusing … but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless … in this chapter I finally tell the identity (if you didn't guess from the title) of the person who snuck in her room! The first time and the time she cast the spells were the same person … well, I'm sure you are dying to find out who it is!!! I've had this one planned out for a LONG time … so don't think I made it him just to make you all wrong~ also out of all the guesses I received no one ever got it. Don't be surprised! I made it clear that he liked her in previous chapters … I just made others like her to throw you off who he is.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah … No, I don't own it … yaddah, yaddah, yaddah …   
  
  
  
Where I left off:   
  
  
The metal doors to Victoria's room slid open and shut ~ but Victoria didn't even notice. She stood there trembling. The red aura around her dimming now that the power she summoned was fading slowly.   
  
She felt strong arms wrap around her and hot breath on her neck. Still she remained unmoving. After embracing her for a minute or two longer she was spun around and the very last of the energy faded away. She blinked in confusion.   
  
"Y-you?" she asked hesitantly …  
  
"I heard a huge explosion coming in from here … I was worried about you, Victoria …" he smiled charmingly, ever so slightly tightening his grip on her well-muscled torso.   
  
"How did you?" she blurted but was cut off …   
  
"Shhh …" he soothed, gingerly rubbing her bottom lip with his finger. "I'm just glad you are safe."   
  
  
  
Chapter 13: " Identity revealed!!! His name is … "  
  
  
  
"G-Guimel?!" Victoria gasped and squirmed in his grasp. His green eyes stared at her and he refused to let her go.   
  
"Guimel! Let go of me!!!" Victoria squealed.   
  
Green eyes met golden and he got the same predatory look in his eyes. He caressed a lock of her hair (still holding her to tight to get out).   
  
"Victoria …" he breathed.   
  
Victoria stared at him with confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked.   
  
His eyes began to wonder and then he viciously threw her onto the bed. He grabbed her hands, pinning her down. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his.   
  
She didn't respond but then she felt his hands wander lower. She gasped and he took that as an opportunity. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Victoria's eyes flashes with confusion. What did he think he was doing?! By the time Guimel was to her collar bone Victoria shoved him off. Guimel growled and grabbed her shoulders.   
  
"I will have you …" he hissed.   
  
Victoria managed half a scream before Guimel grabbed the back of her head and forced his lips on hers harshly. He heard pounding at the door but didn't stop. She muffled a scream ... He was hurting her …  
  
Outside the pounding stopped and you could hear feet moving … making way for someone to come through … the metal doors slid open and Folken ran in and drew his sword. Victoria side-glanced across the room, her eyes pleading for help. Folken growled and slashed Guimel's cheek drawing blood.   
  
With one slash of his sword he made Guimel's fly across to the other side of the room.   
  
"Slayer Guimel …" he said icily with a tone of voice that made Guimel tremble and bow.   
  
"F-Forgive me Lord Folken …" he said, barely above a whisper.   
  
Folken chose to ignore him and walked over to Victoria. She was trembling, her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes were huge.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, Lord Folken … I'm fine. You got here just in time and nothing happened. Thank you." she smiled gratefully up at him.   
  
"I'm glad …" he said and turned back to Guimel (still bowing).   
  
"As for you …" he said obviously furious, "You will report to my office in one hour. There Dilandau, you, and I will have a talk."   
  
Guimel trembled. "Yes, Lord Folken." he bowed his head.   
  
"You are dismissed …" he said, glaring at his retreating back.   
  
"Victoria …" he turned to her again.   
  
"Yes, Lord Folken?" she asked.   
  
Folken handed her a piece of paper. "I got a technician. By the time you return to your room after training your room's code will have been changed to that …"   
  
Victoria's eyes scanned the paper. It read "831" …   
  
"Oh … thank you, Lord Folken. Also, I found out how he got in. He found the piece of paper with my previous code."   
  
"I see …" Folken looked thoughtful, "You better be more careful next time," he joked lightly.   
  
She put it in her pocket and looked down, memories of what had just happened flashed through her mind.   
  
"Guimel seemed so nice …" she thought out loud, "he talked to me, we joked, and he showed me around … I don't know what got into him," Victoria mumbled deep in thought.   
  
Victoria and Folken emerged from her room (and after Folken pushed the numerous guards and Zaibach soldiers away from her doorway) they continued to walk down it ... but they didn't notice familiar brown eyes staring at their retreating forms …   
  
"G-Guimel?" Dallet thought incredulously …   
  
When Folken came in he caught a brief glimpse of what was going on before the doors slid shut again. He saw one of his best friends, practically brother to him, forcing himself upon the girl he had come to know so well …   
  
Dallet sighed and fell back on his bed. He didn't understand … he wondered if Victoria had let him do that … how Guimel got in … and what was going to happen. He rolled over and gasped. His chestnut eyes met the piercing gaze of someone's golden one. But it wasn't the usual, confident one he always got lost in. It was tear-filled and afraid …  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: Yes … I didn't change it … it's because I've had it planned in chapter 20 something it has to be him for reasons you will see … I guess here (or just a little further) is the dramatically changing point … you'll have to read to see what happens … next chapter Guimel gets "lectured" … but believe me … he will be severely punished later … ~CrimsonFire 


	14. Comfort and Punishment

A/N: Hey, everyone~ Thanks to all my devoted readers!!! This one is for Tia!!! Because I never mention her and she has a wonderful fic … also, to TigerWolf … who flamed me but said it wasn't a flame …   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything of theirs … I'm just using their characters to write this fic … don't sue~ I'm just a penniless otaku … you wouldn't get much anyway …   
  
  
  
Where I left off: Dallet sighed and fell back on his bed. He didn't understand … he wondered if Victoria had let him do that … how Guimel got in … and what was going to happen. He rolled over and gasped. His chestnut eyes met the piercing gaze of someone's golden one. But it wasn't the usual, confident one he always got lost in. It was tear-filled and afraid …  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Comfort & Punishment   
  
  
  
"Victoria?" Dallet whispered, slightly confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Victoria sniffed. "I'm sorry, Dallet … I didn't know who else to go to …"   
  
Dallet looked down at her. "She must have been so afraid," he thought "what happened in there?"   
  
Victoria explained everything that happened … from her dropping the code in the shower rooms to Folken walking her down the hall.   
  
Dallet had noticed that Guimel had been very friendly with her …  
  
"Which made me very jealous …" he added mentally.  
  
Victoria was now freely crying onto his shoulder, and he had his arms around her in a brotherly hug. After softly rocking her and whispering that it would be alright, she soon fell asleep in his arms. He got up, saw a folded up piece of paper fall from her pocket, and picked it up … it read "831" in Folken's hand writing.   
  
"The code to her room …" he thought.   
  
*Author: GASP!!! That code on a piece of paper thing is becoming a real problem … well, on with the fic …*   
  
Dallet shook his head … when would they ever learn? He picked her up and carried her out into the hallway. He walked up to her door and somehow managed to punch in the code, and not wake her up at the same time. He walked in and laid her on the bed. He wouldn't be like Guimel …   
  
"I can win her heart by myself …" he thought.   
  
  
* MEAN WHILE *  
  
  
Guimel bowed before Dilandau and Folken. Dilandau paced up and down in front of the trembling slayer.   
  
"Explain yourself …" he hissed.   
  
Guimel knew no matter how much he got punished for what he did, if he lied it would be worse.  
  
"W-well L-Lord Dila-andau-u … I found a p-piece of paper o-on the floor of the s-shower r-r-rooms and it t-turned out to be the c-code to s-slayer V-Victoria's r-r-room …"  
  
"So what?!" Dilandau spat.   
  
"W-well …" he choked out "I feel s-specially towards Slayer V-Victoria a-a-an-an-an-an-and-d-d-d …"  
  
Dilandau had heard enough. He walked up to him a back-slapped him across the face.   
  
"You are weak and pathetic, Guimel … you are a soldier of Zaibach … one of the elite dragon slayers no less … you are not suppose to feel … only thirst for the blood of others …" Dilandau said and punched him in the stomach.   
  
Guimel curled up into a little ball and coughed up a pool of blood before staggering back on his knees and bowing.   
  
"F-forgive me Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken …" he whispered "it won't happen again …"  
  
Dilandau pulled up his sleeve, drew his sword and laughed.   
  
"You're right about that …" he said ready to strike down for the kill … but Folken stopped him.   
  
"You better see that it doesn't … you are dismissed Slayer Guimel … go to the medical quarters …" Folken told him.  
  
"Why did you stop me?! He was an arrogant fool … I do not tolerate such behavior from my slayers … he deserved to die … " Dilandau said once Guimel had walked out the doors.   
  
"You are to keep them alive, Dilandau … is that understood?" Folken said.  
  
Dilandau snarled and opened his mouth to answer but Folken spoke again.  
  
"You are dismissed, Dilandau. Your slayers should just be waking up now."  
  
Dilandau grumbled and walked out.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Victoria blinked her eyes opened and yawned.   
  
Still half asleep she jumped up …   
  
"Oh, Dallet! I'm sorry! I …" but she found herself all alone in her room …   
  
"I could have sworn that I fell asleep in Dallet's room …" she thought and ran to the balcony.  
  
"Shoot," she thought "I only have 15 minutes to get ready!!!"  
  
She grabbed her uniform and sword and ran to the showers.  
  
After taking what had to be the quickest shower in her life she jumped into her uniform, ran down the hall, and almost ran into …  
  
"Dallet!!!" she said.  
  
"Morning." he smiled.   
  
Victoria looked down and blushed.   
  
"About yesterday," she said sheepishly "I'm sorry … I was just … I didn't mean to … I …"  
  
Dallet laughed. "Calm down! It's ok …"  
  
"W-What happened last night?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he said turning the corner "you told me what happened with … Guimel … and you cried yourself to sleep in my arms …"  
  
Victoria blushed and apologized again.   
  
"Then what happened?" she asked, wanting to know how she got into her room.  
  
"I picked you up and took you to your room …" he said with red-tinted cheeks.   
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know my co--" but they turned another corner and came face - to - face with the metal doors of the Mess Hall.  
  
  
2nd A/N: AH!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT??? "I can win her heart by myself …" Aw!!! Dallet likes Vicki! But who does she feel for??? Folken? Miguel? Dallet? Dilandau? Chesta? … wait a minute, Guimel can't get off that easy! What's going to happen to him? … This one is for Kae Noel … Keep reading!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	15. Thoughts of Death

A/N: Hey, every one!!! Hehehe~ chap 15 back already! And has it changed for the worse so far??? I think not~ lol … I know~ I really need to focus more on Folken, Dilly, Hitomi, Van, and the people on Earth … so here goes nothing …   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or anything of theirs'. I'm just using them to make this fic.   
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Thoughts of Death  
  
  
  
The 3:04 bell rang at the middle school. Where Victoria used to wait for them at the corner, Rachel, Daron, Stacy, and Jamie passed drably. Daron tried to cheer his girlfriend up. (Rachel is Daron's girlfriend on Earth.)   
  
"Come on, Rachel … cheer up!!! She's probably hiding some where in the woods behind her house or something … I bet she did this to get some attention …" Daron said.  
  
Stacy and Rachel sent a death glare toward Daron. Jamie just stood behind them blinking.   
  
"Vicki wouldn't do that!" Stacy contradicted Daron.   
  
Rachel stayed quiet. "I wonder if something happened with her mom … it was already hard enough as it was …" she thought.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Philip sat at the computer desk at his Dad's house. Victoria was normally always there ... On the internet or writing a story of some sort. Whenever she wasn't working she was on the computer. He sighed, remembering when they use to joke about what they would do if they went to Gaea.   
  
*Flash back thingy …*   
  
"First I'd find Celena and get Dilandau back … together we would burn the new, rebuilt Fanelia, kill Hitomi and Van, and re-unite Zaibach!!! Zaibach would be Gaea's great nation again …" Victoria would say with a dreamy look.  
  
"Hahaha~ Empress Victoria of Zaibach … lemme guess … Dallet would be your slave and you would do certain …*cough* … cruel things to him?" he asked.  
  
Victoria laughed and coughed nervously adding quietly under her breath "either Dallet, Dilandau, Folken, or Miguel …"   
  
"BUT ANYWAY …" she would say … "What about you?"  
  
"I'd be your torturer …you know~ take poor, innocent people, give em' to me, and I'd practice the medieval tortures on em' … BUHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" he'd cackle insanely.  
  
Anyone else would have run-away screaming or be frozen in terror with a million sweat drops.   
  
Victoria's only answer was "Why would I hire you?"  
  
  
*End little touchy flash back thingy*   
  
  
He sighed~ that would be just like her …   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Van Fanel walked back and forth in front of Hitomi Kanzaki who was doing a reading for the arrogant Draconian scum.   
  
"Let's see," she said "There's "La Torre" (the Tower), L. Impiccato (Hanged Man), The Devil, "La Luce" (the Ace of Serpents) and La Morte (the death card) …   
  
"THE DEATH CARD?!" Hitomi shrieked.   
  
"What does it all mean, Hitomi? What's going to happen?!" Van asked.   
  
The tower … bad luck~ or distant separation … Hanged man~ self sacrifice … The Ace of Serpents is you, Van … The devil means a feud, and the death card comes right after La Luce … Soon there will be a feud involved with self sacrifice, and if fate is not changed you will die …   
  
Van shrieked like a little girl and Merle ran up and hugged him.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Rachel sat in her room, deep in thought. She had thought of every where Victoria would have gone … but none had been right. She wondered why she didn't say good bye to her … she thought they were best friends …   
  
She sighed and rolled over on her pillow. ** /_\ ** *AW, POOR RACHEL!!*  
  
She pulled out a dagger from under her bed and slid it out of it's sheath. She looked at the cool metal that reflected her and ran the blade over her left arm slowly and lightly. The blade was cold and sent shivers up her spine. One little drop of blood protruded from her skin. Blood had a sweet, metallic taste to it. The pain took her mind of things. She sighed and put the dagger up.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Dilandau walked in front of the six slayers: Dallet, Victoria, Miguel, Chesta, Viole, and Gatti.   
  
"Slayers …" he said glaring at Victoria "we have a mission … Lord Doinkork has ordered us to go to Fanelia and capture the dragon. Every one to your Alseides units. Stealth cloaks on … every one in position!!!"  
  
The Slayers and Dilandau got into their Alseides. Victoria was glad she had been trained to use one properly and was now a thriving guymelef fighter. Dilandau took off and the slayers took off after him.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Balgus bowed before Van at his coronation ceremony. He was given the royal sword of Fanelia … and he held up the glowing energist of the Dragon he had slain. It shone brightly … it was time to summon the sleeping dragon of the Fanelian royal house.   
  
A guard from the gates ran up to Balgus and warned him of an approaching enemy. He told him it was invisible but wiping out men fast. Balgus told him to get the women and children to the shelters and round up the able bodied men.   
  
"Lord Van!!! Take Lady Hitomi to the shrine!!! Run, if it is necessary you'll have to take Escaflowne and flee!!!" Balgus shouted.   
  
"But Balg-- …" he complained, but Balgus sent him on his way.   
  
Already waiting for Van and Hitomi though, in the shrine was a certain dragon slayer named Victoria. Since she had watched the series she knew what his moves would be …and her first target was Hitomi Kanzaki. With out Hitomi, Zaibach would have won the Destiny Wars … and the dragon slayers and Dilandau would still be there … she was the one who taught Van how to douse … it would be so much fun to kill her … to avenge the dragon slayers … or can you pre-avenge? Either way~ her loyalty lied with Zaibach all the way … Hitomi Kanzaki would die today at the hands of Victoria Townley …  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: YAY!!! I POSTED!!! HEHEHE~ DIE HITOMI DIE!!! DIE VAN DIE!!! MUHEHEHEHEHE~ By the way~ NO DILLY WOULDN'T BE MAD IF I KILLED VAN … this occurs BEFORE they even meet … ~CrimsonFire 


	16. Arrivals and Departures

A/N: Ok, you're warned. This chapter has four deaths in it and all of them are pretty gruesome. Don't read it if you don't want to … Gee~ the title of this chapter sounds like at the airport or something ... Lol!!! The over all story is dedicated to my best Teki, Rachel (ElvenChild) … but I decided to dedicate each chapter to a certain person or people … so it will be dedicated to let's say "ElvenChild and …" I'm dedicating this chapter to ElvenChild and all the people who were going to be characters but now aren't because this is the revised version … Uhm~ Melissa is after TigerCat and Mark after Magicman … I'm not adding many other characters though~ only the ones who play MAJOR parts …   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of their characters' …. I'm just using them to make this fic!!!  
  
  
Chapter 16: Arrivals and Departures  
  
  
Victoria looked at Hitomi and whispered sharply.  
  
"You listen to me, Kanzaki ... You stay quiet and do as I tell you or I will slit your throat … understood?!"  
  
Hitomi gulped and nodded her head slowly. Victoria grinned and walked out, in front of Van's view.   
  
"Van Fanel! I have Hitomi Kanzaki, and if you do not come out of the Escaflowne and fight me I will kill her …" she shouted.  
  
Van froze and turned around. In the middle of the temple stood a tall, slim girl with long, lavender hair in a Zaibach uniform.   
  
"Oh no," Van gulped … Balgus had just given his life to protect the girl and had given he had his word to return her to the Mystic Moon. "I won't let his sacrifice be in vain …" he thought and jumped out.  
  
"Let her go …" he growled. Victoria just laughed and pulled a long coil of thick rope from her boot. She tied Hitomi securely to a pillar, stuffing some white fabric in her mouth to keep her quiet.   
  
Just when Victoria turned to face Van she saw two people in Fanelian uniform in front of his guymelef. One was tall, slim girl that looked about 17 with blue-green eyes, and shoulder-length, curly brown hair. She held a bow and arrow out in front of her. She had a deadly look in her eyes that told the world she would protect the King of Fanelia to the death. She stood perfectly calmly.   
  
"My name is Melissa!!! I am Van Fanel's finest archer. I will defend him to the death!!!" she shouted with pure confidence.   
  
The next was a boy that looked about 16 or 17. He had brown eyes and wore glasses. His hair made Victoria look for a while … It was just like Slayer Guimel's, except brown. He was fairly tall, and you could tell by the look of him that he was a great strategist. Victoria took a deep breath in. They were not to under-estimated.   
  
The boy told her that his name was Mark and that he was the head of Van's council. They were the ones who negotiated and planned attacks. So she was right. It would not be as easy as she thought. These people were the deadly, loyal type that made people fear the name of Zaibach … except they were only for Fanelia. Victoria drew her sword and felt to make sure she had a hidden dagger or two. She respected these people, but they had to die if they were to interfere with her.   
  
"I am ready Mark, and Melissa. Prepare to defend your country to the death."   
  
Mark got a sly look in his eyes and told Melissa something Victoria couldn't quite hear. It had to be some kind of plan. Victoria readied herself. Melissa put her bow and arrow behind her back and drew a sword. Apparently she was going to have a fair one-on-one sword fight. She charged Victoria with great speed and strength. Victoria was caught of guard and barely had time to dodge. Melissa alone would be enough to keep her occupied. Victoria flipped backwards and looked around. Where was that boy, Mark?   
  
She saw him running to the pillar where Hitomi was tied. So that was his plan … it was obvious now that Melissa didn't care for Hitomi but Mark did and they planned to both save each separate person. Victoria growled and knocked Melissa's sword across the room. Her eyes shut and she flinched ready for Victoria to strike her down, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Victoria fighting Mark off away from the pillar to which Hitomi was tied. Melissa drew her arrow and bow, but it was too late. Victoria slashed his head off, good and clean. His pain only lasted a second as his eyes closed in death. He died smiling. He gave his life for Hitomi. Melissa cringed.  
  
"You ruthless Zaibach scum!!!" she screamed and sent an arrow flying across the room.   
  
She had deadly aim, but Victoria had great speed. Still, the arrow's sharp point sunk into her shoulder. A large patch of crimson blood soaked into her blue uniform, turning the shoulder purple. Victoria smiled a pulled it out slowly. It made a sick sound. She broke the arrow in half and sighed sadly.   
  
"I didn't want to kill your friend … and I don't want to kill you. But, you interfere with my plans. I cannot fail." she told her.   
  
"And you threaten to take the life of my King, so I cannot step out of your way." she said equally as sure to come out the victor.   
  
"Then we cannot agree, too bad ..." Victoria sighed sadly and cleaned her sword off.   
  
Melissa and Victoria moved to the center of the temple, circling each other. Each with about equal strength and talent. Van cowered in the corner of the temple watching with weary eyes. His life, as well as Hitomi's rested on the shoulders of his loyal soldier, Melissa.   
  
Melissa jumped high up into the air holding her sword straight down to bring it down to plunge into the Zaibachian soldier's heart. But, she was not there! She landed on her feet like a cat and looked around. She could not have disappeared! She twirled around to meet the hate-filled eyes of a ruthless killer but instead met the sad, golden eyes of some one just like her, only wanting to save the life of some one dear to her.   
  
"I'm sorry …" Victoria whispered and stabbed her through her heart. A tear slipped down her face as she pulled the sword out. She fell to the floor and gasped. She was losing blood quickly.   
  
"I-I am sorry my King," she whispered "I have failed you … forgive me."   
  
Her pain did not last long either. Victoria's was now the life of a soldier. A killer, loyal to her country. Melissa and Mark were two people she would not forget. They were both like her. It was a shame they had to die. She turned to the cowering king. He was now standing tall and shivering in rage.   
  
"Melissa … Mark … YOU B----!!!" he screamed.   
  
Now was the moment Victoria had waited so long for.   
  
"I'm gonna make you pay, Van Fanel" she said, and then charged. Van barely had any time to deflect Victoria's sword before she was attacking again. She arched her sword and swung downwards, Van jumped back. She swung at his middle, Van jumped to the side. She charged and swung at his neck, he rolled away.  
  
Victoria growled and then tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear calmly. "Avoiding me, Fanel? You will pay for that mistake ..." she growled and then charged again, more confidant and the rage building. Van jumped to the side again but not before she was able to slash his arm. He screamed in pain as the blade touched his skin, leaving a deep cut. He got to his feet and pulled his sword out of its scabbard. Victoria's face contorted into a look of pure hatred.   
  
"That won't help you," she said.   
  
With one flick of her wrist her blade sliced through Van's sword, right at the hilt. Van dropped the handle of the once proud sword. He then went into a fighting position.  
  
"Again, that won't help you. I will kill you today, Van Fanel. You will die by a Dragon Slayer's hand ... by killing you I will prevent the death of the Dragon Slayers and you will do no harm to Lord Dilandau ..." She yelled angrily as she charged him, sword ready.   
  
She sliced his already damaged arm off in a single swipe. Van looked at his stump of his arm and began to scream in pain.   
  
"That's only a fraction of what the Dragon Slayers would have felt!" Victoria yelled at him.   
  
She charged again and Van stumbled backwards. His blood was now freely spilling from him useless arm like a stream. To Victoria it was absolutely beautiful. She took off his legs next with a single swipe. Again he screamed in pain.  
  
"Like it? Do you like the pain, Fanel?!" She screamed as she slashed again.   
  
This time it took out Van's other arm. Van screamed again, only his scream was fading fast. Tears of pain were running down his face, his own blood covered him like a second skin. He lay in his on pool of blood. Victoria smiled evilly.   
  
"I'll make you suffer. This is how much pain you would have put Lord Dilandau in for ruining his beautiful face! This is how much pain you would have put the Dragon Slayers through when you would have killed them ... this is for them," she hissed.   
  
She took her blade and slashed across his chest. Van could no longer fight back or scream. Victoria smiled as she watched his blood pour freely from his numerous wounds. Even if she left him now, no one would be able to save him. That thought lit up her face in a crazy grin. She watched him for a long time, spitting up his own blood and rolling in it.   
  
"Listen to me, Fanel. Your executor's name is Victoria Townley. You'll take that name to your grave, I'm afraid ..." Victoria shouted as she raised her sword above her head.   
  
She brought the sword down on Van's neck. He never got to finish what he was whispering. His head rolled off his neck and laid in his blood. It stared with dark eyes at its body. Victoria took this all in with lavish. Then she began to laugh. It was a high, crazed sounding laugh. But in it there was a note of triumph.  
  
Victoria stopped laughing long enough to bring her blade up to her mouth. She licked the blood off it, savoring the taste. Van's blood. She licked the sword clean, and then began to laugh again. She laughed for another couple minutes, and then dug into a pocket. She pulled out a book of matches she had retrieved from her bag and threw it onto his dead body. She inhaled deeply the scent of his burning flesh and turned around to Hitomi.   
  
She was shaking all over and tears leaked from her eyes, soaking into the piece of cloth in her mouth. Victoria laughed cruelly and stalked over to her. She crouched down and looked into her afraid, emerald eyes. Victoria pushed her head side ways and took off Hitomi's pendant, twirling it around her fingers.   
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki, listen to me. If you or Van Fanel were to live you would have been responsible for the deaths of thousands of loyal, good men. This is for the good of Gaea. I hope you understand." Victoria told her pulling out a short, but deadly dagger.   
  
Hitomi tried to muffle a scream through the cloth but to no avail. Victoria slit her throat and wrists and burned her as well.   
  
  
  
2nd A/N: I warned you~ bloody and brutal. I'm sorry to you Van and Hitomi fans, TigerCat and Magicman, and all those who do not like the death and killing. It's just that they were responsible for the Slayers deaths so don't you think the Slayers felt the same thing and that Van and Hitomi were ruthless murderers?! To Magicman & TigerCat you were both characters and got to die defending them so I hope that you are partially happy … sorry I killed you, but you said where your loyalties lied … This is why I changed the rating to R … The scene where I killed Van does not totally belong to me. It was written by ShadowFox in her fic, Gemini. I just took it (with her permission) and changed it, adding some of my own details. Also, I don't care if Hitomi was from earth too … she's responsible for the Slayers' deaths … or would have been … Well, E-mail me and tell me what you think!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	17. Return to Zaibach

A/N: Hey!!! Lol~ chap 17 … Hehehehe~ this one is for … LightningWolf … I know what you are up to girly … you've already won ShadowFox over and now you are trying to take my place as her devoted reader!!! *GASP* But, you shall never have it … It's mine … MINE!!! Oh, but it's for lifting her spirits … even if you being evil~ I guess you did good …   
  
  
Disclaimer: *CrimsonFire jumps up and down in front of Thundersenshi17 (who is 5'11) and holding deed above CrimsonFire's head* …   
  
  
Chapter 17: Return to Zaibach   
  
  
Dilandau and the dragon slayers had burned almost all of Fanelia and only a few charred buildings were left standing. Victoria got back into her Alseides and slipped back into their numbers without anyone noticing her absence.   
  
"Time to go back," Dilandau told them, "The King has vanished and cannot be found."  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau ..." they all said and went into flight mode.   
  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
  
Emperor Doinkork sat at his destiny machine.   
  
"I can see it!" he gasped "Kale!!!" he called down to one of the guards.   
  
Kale shuddered and looked to Justin, the other guard, for help. Justin just shook his head and pushed him out. It was his turn to report to the nude *shudder*, wrinkly, pickle-smelling, shriveled raisin …   
  
"Yes, my emperor?" he asked bowing.  
  
"Go," he told him "report to Lord Folken and tell him that the shadow of the dragon no longer clouds my vision and the unknown element has been removed."  
  
"Yes, Lord Doinkork" he said hand happily ran off to tell Lord Folken, glad to be away from the shriveled freak.   
  
  
*ON EARTH*  
  
  
Ry got online and talked to Anna and Ashley. Victoria hadn't been online in over a week and he wondered where she had gone to. He clicked on "CrimsonFire's profile page" and while reading one of the A/N's he saw that it was dedicated to Rachel: ElvenChild.  
  
"Rabies' Girl" he laughed.   
  
Victoria always called her that because she bit people (A/N: oO;;;) … as an inside joke …   
  
So he added her to his buddy list, and since she was on he IMed her.   
  
(A/N: Since I'm not gonna type out a whole IM I'm just gonna tell you what they said)  
  
Ry asked Rachel why Victoria hadn't been on. Rachel was shocked he didn't know and told him how she had gone missing. Ry was frankly confused but Rachel said she had to go because she was spending the night at her friend Miranda's house.   
  
Rachel got off and began to cook. When she was finished she'd pack and then go.  
  
  
*MEAN WHILE IN ZAIBACH*  
  
  
Victoria sighed and fell back on her bed smiling. All in one glorious day she had achieved Van and Hitomi's death as well as the destruction of Fanelia.   
  
She unclenched her hand and stared at her prize.   
  
"Hitomi's pendant." she glowed.  
  
Now she had the power to go to Earth and to summon pillars of light.   
  
After a mission and most regular days Dilandau didn't normally check on the slayer's. He had only done it to train Victoria and now she knew how everything was done so things went back to normal on the Vione. Dilandau was very busy considering he was the commander of all battle plans and war fare of General Adelfus … so the slayers were left to their own devices. Most of them chose to train or work on their guymelefs. But today Victoria had plans. She walked down the Vione halls and encountered Folken.  
  
"Lord Folken." She bowed her head.  
  
"Yes?" he inquired.   
  
"I know Zaibach is a great nation of many soldiers and I was wondering … could you use some more recruits? … I know some very strong, and talented people that would be fiercely loyal to Zaibach. " Victoria asked hopefully.   
  
Folken laughed and walked down to her. "We'll have to see them first."  
  
"Really?" she asked and Folken nodded his head, tilting her chin up and looked into her eyes.  
  
Victoria looked at him confused … but thanked him and ran back down the corridors and back to her room.   
  
"What just happened?" she thought.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Victoria forgot about it and concentrated on her friends on Earth … if they could prove themselves she could bring them to Gaea and they could serve Zaibach!!! She stared off the edge of her balcony, deep in thought.   
  
"I should only bring about one or two …" she thought.   
  
She pondered it with great thought and made her decision. From watching Escaflowne she knew the key to summoning a pillar of light was the power of your wishes and concentration. Not to mention having the pendant amplified the power. Victoria held the pendant out in front of her.   
  
"Rachel and Ry, you're coming to Gaea!"   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Rachel finished cooking and packing. She said bye to her family and walked out the door and to a short cut to her friend Miranda's house through the woods. In the middle of the patch of trees where she could not be see, she was bathed in a pillar of blue light and sent up into the heavens.   
  
At the same time:  
  
Ry was in his room asleep. He had exams the next day and his parents made him get some early sleep. He also was wrapped in the same blue light and brought to Gaea.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Rachel and Ry landed on Victoria's floor with a thud.   
  
Rachel was 14, 5'6, well developed, and slim. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and emerald green eyes.   
  
Ry was 15, 5'8, well-muscled (but not like OVER muscular) with black hair and green eyes as well.  
  
(A/N: Aren't green eyes to die for? Well, not Hitomi's … but ya know'!!!)  
  
They both groaned and slowly sat up.   
  
Rachel was the first to take in her surroundings.   
  
"Victoria?!" she asked and ran up to her best friend.   
  
She poked her to make sure she was real and let out a shrill cry of happiness. Victoria harshly covered her mouth.   
  
"Sssshhhhh!!! Be quiet, both of you … I'll explain …" she pointed to two wooden chairs.  
  
"Take a seat …"  
  
Ry was extremely confused but figured he was having a weird dream, so sat down.   
  
First she addressed Ry. They had never really met so he didn't know who she was until she told him.  
  
"Ry … it's Victoria, and believe it or not you two are on Gaea."  
  
Ry just laughed. He figured this had to be his strangest dream yet, but Rachel on the other hand knew her best friend better than anyone else. She was deadly serious.   
  
"Gaea is real," she though. Seeing Victoria in her Slayers' uniform she asked "are we in Zaibach?"   
  
Victoria smiled and nodded her head, turning to Ry again.  
  
"Ry, I am not kidding. I know you think that Escaflowne is an anime show but I was sent here and now with the help of this, " she brought out Hitomi's pendant "I have brought you two here as well."   
  
Rachel gasped. Hitomi's pendant!!! Zaibach!!! The dragon slayers!!! She could feel her head spinning.   
  
Ry was slowly taking this in. Their were only two explanations he cold think of. One was he was dreaming and two was some how this was actually true.   
  
He looked at this supposed "Victoria". She was 5'7, with long lavender hair, and golden eyes~ slim and very fit. She wore a strange blue uniform and carried a sword.   
  
"One thing's for sure," he thought "no one on Earth looks like that …"  
  
  
*Mean while right outside her door*  
  
  
Dallet came around the corner from training and heard voices from inside Victoria's room. He cocked an eyebrow and put his ear up to the door. He heard one male voice, one female, and Victoria's familiar one. He knocked on the door and their conversation ceased.   
  
"Victoria?" Dallet asked "everything okay in there?"   
  
Victoria's grin grew tremendously as she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the door. Ry just stood there blinking. She punched in her code and her door swung open.   
  
"Dallet!!! I'd love you to meet some friends of mine!!!"   
  
She pushed Rachel in front of her.   
  
"This is R-" she was about to say when Rachel whispered in her ear.   
  
"Can I be called Kiran? PLEASE?! I've always loved that name!!!" Rachel asked.  
  
Victoria smiled. "Dallet, this is my best friend, Kiran. Kiran this is Slayer Dallet."   
  
Dallet shook her hand and Rachel ( now known as Kiran ) just gaped. The actual Dallet!!! This was for real!!!   
  
Victoria moved out of the way so Dallet could see the boy behind her. He was the same age as Dallet and the other slayers, but the second they saw each other they knew they weren't going to be friends.   
  
"That is my friend Ry. Ry, this is Dallet." Victoria introduced the two.  
  
Dallet hesitantly stepped in and walked up to him. They were the same height, too. He shook his hand grudgingly and when they briefly shook it was hard and they both squeezed it in order to hurt the other.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." Dallet said and looked them over. He could tell that these two were from the Mystic Moon.   
  
Dallet turned to Victoria again and smiled.   
  
"It was great to meet your friends but I have to get going." Dallet stepped out and waved. "Hope to see you three tomorrow …"   
  
After Dallet left, Victoria spent the rest of the day telling "Kiran" and Ry about everything. From how she got to Gaea, to what had happened and was to happen. By the end of the day they both knew everything they'd need to, to survive on Gaea and mainly Zaibach.   
  
They could both hardly believe what they were hearing but Victoria led them to the balcony. She pointed to the to orbs in the sky: Earth and the moon.   
  
Victoria glanced at what had been taken with "Kiran." She had her duffel bag & her sleeping bag and pillow. She was glad "Kiran" had her things but Ry was not as fortunate. She laid the sleeping bag out.   
  
"For tonight Ry will have to sleep here," she pointed to the sleeping bag on the floor "and Kiran and I can have half of my bed each."   
  
Kiran looked at Victoria's bed. It was huge!!! At least four people could fit on it with room to spare!!! So while Kiran took her things to the bathroom and got ready to sleep Victoria went to the laundry room and got Ry a pair of clothes to sleep in.   
  
She apologized and changed herself. She came out and all three were changed. Kiran had a pair or loose fitting PJ's, Ry with the simple white cotton shirt and black jeans, and Victoria in her short, lavender night gown.   
  
She laughed and began to wish it didn't show so much leg. Ry was staring and she coughed loudly to get their' attention.   
  
"Good night to you both. Tomorrow will be busy and hectic so we better get some sleep."   
  
They both nodded and laid down, wondering what was to become of them.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you have it!!! Chap 17 … Uhm, If you are confused about the Rachel thing I'm sorry~ heh … she wanted her name to be Kiran, so Rachel = Kiran, ok? Well, and Ry is Navi … yes, this time I'm only having two new characters for now … more to come … but, hey!!! Don't get in a fit!!! There is a sequel and you know what??? Who said that every new character was from Earth??? I may just have some of you from Gaea … well, anyway … YAY!!! Ry and Kiran are on Gaea!!! Two new characters!!! But what's to become of them??? Dallet isn't gonna get along with Ry, eh? What's going to happen!!!!???? If you didn't notice and you don't read my A/N's I did make changes in this chap … they weren't dramatic … but the character thing was … ~CrimsonFire  
  
  
  
  
||  
||  
||  
||  
\/ 


	18. Decisions

A/N: HEY!!! ^_^ HEHEHEHE~ ShadowFox and Chichirui are putting my character and Dallet fluff in all of their fics. Hehehehe! HAPPY DAY!!! This chap is for Ry, ShadowFox, and Elvenchild!   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or their characters … I wish I was allowed to say that it's because Dilly burned the deed but then I'd be copying Pablo/Cecil ... *Sigh* He has such cool disclaimers!!!  
  
  
Chapter 18: Decisions   
  
  
Victoria woke up and stretched. All the way over on the other side of the bed was her best friend Kiran, snoring and drooling on her pillow, and on the floor right below Kiran was her good friend, Ry, sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but stare … she took her first good look at him. He was breathing steadily, his chest rising and going down with every even breath. His chin had little black hairs on it. He looked ... rugged and brawny. She blushed and quietly slipped out of bed and padded up to her balcony. It was still dark, but the sky held a tint of blue and first light was beginning to show.   
  
Victoria quickly showered, changed, and checked to make sure Ry and Kiran were still asleep before running to Folken's library.   
  
She panted in front of the thick, metal door and pushed in "242." Straightening up she looked around and saw a figure in the shadows. It was tall and silent. She hesitated before calling out his name.  
  
"Folken?"   
  
Folken turned around from his book and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.  
  
Victoria blushed. "About yesterday … you told me you'd have to see about those new soldiers. They are ready if you will see them …"  
  
"Oh?" he asked amused "have them here in one hour."  
  
"Yes, Lord Folken." Victoria whispered and bowed.  
  
After she had left she ran at top speed back to her room.   
  
"AHEHEHEHEHE!!! WAKE UP!!!" She nearly screamed.   
  
Kiran fell out of bed and landed on Ry.   
  
"Itai …" Ry groaned.   
  
Kiran woke up to find herself on top of Ry.   
  
"AAHHHHH!!! You hentai!!!" she shrieked and slapped him.   
  
Victoria couldn't stop laughing. She walked over and kicked Kiran lightly to get her off Ry.   
She snickered. "Kiran … did you know that YOU fell on top of Ry?" Victoria asked innocently.   
  
Kiran blinked and after a few minutes it sunk in and she comprehended what had happened.   
  
"Oooh, I'm sorry Ry!!!" Kiran apologized hastily.  
  
Ry just glared at her and mumbled something.   
  
Victoria helped Ry up and felt his cheek. It was red and a bruise was forming.   
  
"Recovery …" she whispered so quietly not even Ry heard.   
  
He didn't see her cast it because he blinked the exact second she cast it and Kiran was still on the floor laughing. Victoria felt Ry's cheek again to see if it had healed. It was healed … but still red? Victoria shrugged it off … what she didn't think of was that he was blushing. Ry put his hand up to where Victoria's had been just a second ago.   
  
"So," Victoria said breaking the silence "do you guys know why I woke you up?!"  
  
"Uhm," Kiran's stomach growled "breakfast?"   
  
Laughter filled the room until Ry stopped and asked what the reason was.  
  
Victoria grinned "Because Lord Folken has agreed to test you!!! If you have enough talent then you'll be trained and allowed to be a soldier of Zaibach!!! You're warned though … it is not easy and if you lose … you will be killed."  
  
Kiran gasped and Ry looked down thoughtfully.   
  
"You must decide now … if you choose to take the chance then I must report to Lord Folken with you in fifteen minutes. Being late in Zaibach for your first impression is not a very wise thing to do …" Victoria told them.  
  
"I want to go!!!" Kiran hopped up and clenched her fist. "I know I can do it!!!"   
  
Ry looked down, "While I'm here, I'm sticking with you, Victoria."  
  
"Great!!!" Victoria exclaimed "then it's settled!!!"   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ry and Kiran got dressed and ready in five minutes. Victoria led them to Folken's library, while walking she explained how her test went.   
  
"It's a death fight … who ever is still left alive at the end is the winner." Victoria explained.   
  
Kiran gulped. "Do we all get to fight doppelgangers?"   
  
Victoria shook her head sadly. "I have a feeling it is normally one of Dilandau's Slayers or the last man who failed …"   
  
They reached Folken's library and Victoria turned to them.  
  
"Once you enter these doors there is no going back. Are you 100% sure?" Victoria asked.   
  
"With you all the way," they replied in unison.   
  
Victoria smiled and punched in "242" confidently striding up to Folken and Dilandau with Kiran and Ry on her heels.   
  
"Lord Folken, Lord Dilandau … " Victoria bowed and Kiran and Ry followed her salute "these are two of the people we talked about earlier. This is Kiran, and that is Ry."   
  
Dilandau prowled around them like a vulture, inspecting the two new-comers.   
  
"Slayer Viole," barked Dilandau "step forward."   
  
Viole stepped out from the line of Slayers behind Ry, Victoria, and Kiran and drew his sword.   
  
Victoria nudged Ry.   
  
"He means for you to spar with him …" she whispered.  
  
Ry got up and Miguel handed him a sword.   
  
Folken said one simple word. "Begin."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Viole charged Ry with a lot of speed. He growled and slashed his sword down. Ry blocked his blow with his own sword. Ry could tell this boy, Viole, didn't want to die. He didn't seem to want to kill Ry either, but fear gripped him as his sword met Ry's again.   
  
Ry held his sword to Viole's, pushing it back. He could see since he was taller, and Viole was weaker that he had to use both hands and all his strength to hold the sword up to meet Ry's. That left his stomach right open. Ry ducked, bringing the sword's hilt into Viole's stomach. Viole dropped his sword and fell to the ground, coughing up a pool of blood from the blow.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Dilandau," he whispered "I have failed you." he said, closing his eyes~ ready for Ry to deal the final blow.   
  
Ry held the sword above Viole's body. He couldn't bring himself to kill him though. Victoria had told him many times of these men … how loyal and kind they were. He didn't want to kill one of them … if he did he'd be just like that boy, Van Fanel … he saw Victoria out of the corner of his eye … she was shaking.   
  
Ry was about to say he couldn't do it when Folken stepped down and told him to stop.  
  
"Shed no blood today, Ry …" Folken told him.   
  
Ry sighed in relief and gave Viole a hand up.   
  
"Thanks," Viole smiled "you're a great sword fighter!"   
  
Folken clapped and Victoria sighed in relief.  
  
"Good job, Ry. You are a true strategist with great skill. Please stand by Victoria." Folken told Ry.  
  
Ry nodded and joined Victoria. Now it was Kiran's turn.   
  
"Slayer Chesta …" Dilandau pointed to Kiran.  
  
Chesta walked up to Kiran and gave her a sword.   
  
"Begin." Folken told them.   
  
Chesta may not be as good as a Knight Caeli but he was strong and extremely agile.   
  
Instead of charging her, Chesta went for her feet with the hilt of his sword. He meant to trip her!!! Luckily for Kiran, her quick eyes and mind caught this, so when he got to her she jumped and he slid on the floor with Kiran standing on his back, grinning triumphantly.   
  
Folken laughed. She was quick!!!  
  
Chesta growled and did a flip, regaining his composure. Kiran landed swiftly on her feet.   
  
"No more games …" thought Chesta as he knocked Kiran's sword out of her hand with ease.   
  
She gasped as she was knocked to the ground and Chesta pinned her down so she could not fight back.   
  
Chesta's eyes bored into hers. They said to her that he was sorry … he didn't want to …  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" barked Dilandau.  
  
"I'm sorry …" he whispered and brought the sword down.  
  
"KIRAN!!!" Victoria screamed.   
  
  
A/N: AHHHH!!! I can't seriously kill off my best friend, can I? Well, yet again she hasn't been reviewing and she has missed a lot of school lately … Well, I dunno whether to kill her off this time or not … it would give me more room for new characters … I g2g~ thanks for reading!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	19. Spared

A/N: Well, last chap Ry and Kiran were tested. Ry fought Viole and won, but Kiran fought Chesta and lost … in this chap you find out if that mistake costs Kiran her life. (Even though you all probably remember what happens … I'm in a fair mood today so I'll keep it the way it was (mostly) …   
  
  
Disclaimer: Ergh~ I hate writing these … I don't own it!!! If I did Van & Hitomi would be dead, and Dilandau would be whole (no Celena) and burning things!!!   
  
  
Chapter 19: Spared  
  
  
Chesta held his sword up and brought it down right above her neck. Kiran cringed and Victoria screamed. Before flesh met steel though, Chesta's sword met that of Folken's. Kiran looked up to see Folken's sword right above her face, preventing Chesta's from coming down.   
  
"Very good, Slayer Chesta … go and join the other slayers now." Folken told him.   
  
Chesta sheathed his sword. "Yes, Lord Folken." he answered and stepped back with the others.   
  
Folken addressed Kiran. "I decided to let you live because have talent and speed. If you are trained I'm sure it can be harnessed and you could be useful to Zaibach."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Folken," she bowed "I owe you my life …"  
  
"You will be training with Slayer Chesta since he could also use some improvement and Ry will be training with Slayer Victoria."  
  
Kiran nodded her head and stood with Ry and Victoria.   
  
Folken announced that it was time for lunch and that it would give them the chance to meet the Slayers.   
  
Victoria smiled at Ry. "Looks like we'll be training together, eh?"   
  
"Yah." Ry answered.  
  
"Where do we go to eat?" Kiran complained.   
  
Victoria laughed. "Come on! I'll show you to the Mess Hall …"   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
In the Mess Hall Ry sat on Victoria's right, Kiran on the left, and Chesta next to Kiran with Dallet across from Victoria. Next to Dallet were Miguel, and on the other side of him Viole, Guimel, then Gatti. The slayers got extra time today because Dilandau, Folken, and the other generals were discussing an attack on Freid.   
  
Kiran turned and faced Chesta. "I almost had you."  
  
Chesta gave her a lop-sided grin. "I almost killed you and you're joking about one little flip?"   
  
Kiran laughed nervously. "I let you win!!! It was just a warm-up … heh, heh …"   
  
Dallet didn't seem amused. "So Victoria, you'll be training Ry?"   
  
"I guess so, yah. Heh~ you'd think he'd pick some one more experienced to train Ry?" Victoria answered.  
  
"Nah," Dallet rolled his eyes remembering their first encounter "you'd be able to teach him more then we could, I suppose. You're both from the Mystic Moon after all …"  
  
Victoria smirked as she watched Kiran talking to Chesta. They both seemed entranced with each other.   
  
Soon it was over and it was time to begin training. Zaibach was straight to the point and wanted them to start straight away.   
  
Chesta grinned at the green-eyed girl. "Ready, Kiran?"  
  
"You bet!" she smiled.   
  
Victoria rolled her eyes. "I think Kiran is kinda hyper." she whispered to Ry.   
  
He laughed and they began walking to the Slayer's Gym.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Dallet sparred with Gatti, Chesta with Kiran, Viole with Guimel, Ry with Victoria and Miguel supervised and pointed out mistakes and ways to improve.   
  
Guimel and Viole were about equal so they kept on either tying or winning once and a while.   
  
Gatti and Dallet were about equal too. Gatti usually had an advantage of strength and Dallet with strategy. Every time one of them won the other complained about one move or another and it resulted in a re-match.   
  
Kiran was a quick learner as well as a quicker mover. When they began she could hardly keep up with Chesta and with the first move she was disarmed. As she went though she observed Chesta's moves and began to understand her opponent. The next time he attacked she knew what his move would be and dodged!!!  
  
Chesta blinked at where Kiran was a minute ago. While he stood there wondering where she went Kiran twirled around and flung his sword across the room. She pointed her blade at his neck.  
  
"I win." she whispered.  
  
Chesta attempted a smile and gulped.  
  
Ry on the other hand was trying to do too much too soon. He kept trying to do fancy tricks and cutting himself.  
  
"Ry!!!" She shrieked frustrated as he observed the cut on his arm.   
  
"I thought I'd catch it!!!" he defended.   
  
"Oy," she brought her hand up to her face and groaned "it's gonna be a long day."   
  
"Look, rule #1 is that when sparring never aim to hurt your opponent, only disarm them …" she said trying to get back to teaching him the basics.   
  
"That's easy enough" he thought "What else?"  
  
She walked behind him and encircled her arms around him, putting her hands on his. He stiffened.   
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
Victoria laughed. "Relax! I'm showing you how to hold it correctly …"  
  
His muscles loosened as Victoria turned his hand and showed him how to grip the hilt.   
  
"When you are the attacker you make first move," she told him "that means you get a good running start and then you must strike aggressively."  
  
"Go on …" Ry said.  
  
"If you are the defender you block." Victoria said turning his sword so the back was facing the ground. "pushing up with at this angel gives it more force. Try it."  
  
Victoria went back in front of him. "Remember: Lunge, stroke, and parry …"   
  
"Gotcha …" he said and backed up.   
  
Ry ran at Victoria and brought his sword down on hers. He was stronger than she thought!!! Victoria desperately tried to push it back up but he was forcing her down. She grunted in exertion. Ry gave one last push and she was out for the count … or so he thought. She was now merely inches from the floor. Her legs ached from the bending position she was in. She looked for an escape route. She smirked and kicked his leg. This made him lose balance and he fell, bringing Victoria down as well.   
  
"You couldn't let me win, could you? NO!!! You had to go and make us both lose …" he whined.  
  
"Hahahaha~ you're hurting me!!! Get off you big lump …" Victoria complained to Ry, who still hadn't moved off her.   
  
He turned over and pinned her down. "What did you call me?"   
  
"Ah! Nothing, nothing …" she squirmed.  
  
"Oh, really? I could have sworn you said something." he said beginning to enjoy his little game.  
  
By now Gatti and Dallet had stopped to watch and stood a little off to the side laughing.   
  
"This isn't funny!!!" she said holding back laughter and trying to push him off. "Come on!!! GEROFF!!!"   
  
Viole smirked and joined Gatti and Dallet while Guimel went to spar with Miguel. By now Kiran was just about equal with the basics with Chesta but he was progressing also, pulling an un-suspected move every once and a while.   
  
"Who's the best?" Ry asked.  
  
Victoria growled playfully, "Just about any guy in this room but you!!! How heartless does a person have to be to not let as poor, defenseless girl up?" she said dramatically.  
  
Ry grinned. "You're gonna pay for that one."   
  
"Oh?" Victoria asked.   
  
"Yah," Ry answered and began to tickle her sides relentlessly.   
  
Victoria couldn't help the occasional peal of laughter. "YOU WIN!!! YOU WIN!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!! NOW GET OFF!!!" she begged and squirmed.   
  
"Hahaha~ that's what I thought …" he said getting up and brushing himself off.   
  
Victoria got up as well and looked around. Now Chesta, Kiran, Gatti, Guimel, Miguel, Dallet, and Viole were all standing there laughing.   
  
Victoria turned crimson. "What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be sparring?! Go on!" She ushered them away.   
  
  
2nd A/N: Hehehehehe~ Hey people!!! Aw~ I have such nice readers!!! Well, wasn't that cute? Poor Victoria's so embarrassed!!!! Lol!!! Ry is so mean!!! Hahahaha~ I need ideas ... Lol~ well, I didn't really change much but I thought it was a fair chap … g2g, Ja'ne!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	20. A New Character

A/N: Hey people!!! Sorry for the delay. *Sweat drop* Heh~ this ones for Chichirui and Dragonet … Lol~ Well, here is chapter 20 … it's pretty pointless but oh well …  
  
  
Disclaimer: (Read Pablo/Cecil's 24th disclaimer to understand this one better …) CrimsonFire has snatched the deed to Escaflowne from the weary Pablo/Cecil and run … but a Bandai helicopter lands and says I get a date with Dallet if I give it to them … I hand them a fake copy so they'll leave … they don't know I already had a date with him. I run off but one of those fuzzy wombats had clinged onto me while I ran and eaten the deed! Don't ask … the only people who'll get this are Pablo/Cecil and my brother …   
  
  
Chapter 20: A New Character   
  
  
After about a week in the Vione Ry and Kiran had gotten pretty settled. They were not dragon slayers but they trained and ate with them and other than the Dallet not getting along with Ry thing, were pretty good friends with each other. Kiran and Ry had both mastered the basic training and were now doing special moves and would soon learn to pilot guymelefs … Ry still insisted on trying to do fancy tricks and cutting himself.   
  
Victoria sighed. She and Ry had both gotten up early for the past few days to get in more training. Folken said they were installing new rooms into the Slayers' corridor because Victoria had mentioned their might be more people to come.   
  
Ry threw his sword up and tried to catch it in his sheath. It ended up scratching his hand and stubbing his foot. Victoria face vaulted.   
  
"Ry," she whined but then glowed as an idea came to mind. She lifted a golden chain from around her neck and showed it to Ry. "do you remember this? It's Hitomi's pendant … and it can take you to Earth. I know none of your stuff was brought with you and I think you need a break off of this. I'd like you to try and summon a pillar of light there without going there yourself though. This is how it works …"  
  
Victoria explained that he had to concentrate and use the power of his wishes, to imagine the place or thing that he wanted to bring and use the pillar of light to bring it.  
  
"Watch." she whispered and held the pendant out in front of her.   
  
Victoria's eye brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly a electric blue pillar of light crashed into the Slayers' gym and surrounded the sword rack on the far side of the wall. It disappeared and re-appeared in front of Ry's feet, leaving a single sword on the floor.   
  
Ry's eyes bugged out as Victoria dropped the chain and pendant in his hand with a smile and told him to do the same but concentrate on Earth.   
  
Ry closed his eyes and held the pendant out in front of him. He stared and was silent for a long time. "I can't do it." he thought. Victoria tried to explain the state of mind he should have … it should be a black void filled with the thought of only his room.   
  
He cleared his mind and focused everything on Earth. Suddenly, a pillar of light crashed through the ceiling, leaving a figure sprawled on the floor.   
  
Victoria cocked and eyebrow at Ry. "Did you bring that person here intentionally?"   
  
Ry sweat dropped. "I actually intended on bringing my guitar …"  
  
She rolled her eyes and walked over to the dazed figure. It was a burly man about 16. He had black hair and was about 6`1, fairly muscular.   
  
She crouched down and the boy blinked open his eyes. He had deep brown eyes, entrancing in a way …   
  
"Who are you?" he asked semi-conscious. (You know, like when you wake up and you're half awake, half asleep.)   
  
"My name is Victoria, and I work for Zaibach."  
  
"Zaibach?!" he shot straight up and looked around. He found himself in a familiar metal room (familiar from watching the series) full of guymelefs.   
  
Luckily enough he was an author otaku so he decided to take it easily and believe what this girl was telling him.   
  
"Victoria," the name sounded familiar to him from some where "do I know you some how?"   
  
"You'd have to tell me who you are first." she rolled her eyes.  
  
The boy blinked and remembered his manners. *COUGH ,what manners, COUGH*   
  
"Oh, yah … heh, my name is Pablo."   
  
Victoria raised her eyes amused. "Pablo slash Cecil?"   
  
"How did you k---" he began to ask but never finished.  
  
Victoria closed her eyes and held her eyes behind her back. A pillar of light crashed into the room and left something in her hands. She pushed Pablo down and grinned mischievously, handing him what she summoned from "Circuit City."  
  
He looked up confused at her. "A laptop computer? … CRIMSONFIRE?!"  
  
"Hehehehehehe!!! I want the next chap of "Zaibach United" this instant!!!" she shouted pointing her sword at his neck. His eyes bugged out as he began typing away, as quickly as he could.   
  
"Grief, she is insane …" he mumbled under his breath.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
He finished writing the chapter after and hour but it turned out he didn't do it to her exact detailed want and she was about to make him redo it for the 67th time that day when Folken came into her mind.  
  
"Look, either die or become a soldier in Zaibach …" she told him.  
  
"I'll work for Zaibach gladly … but I don't want to have anything to do with you …" he said, rubbing his bruised arm.   
  
Ry tapped her shoulder. "Aren't you going to warn him?" he asked.  
  
Victoria smiled. "No."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Folken, Dilandau, the Slayers, Victoria, Kiran, Ry, and Pablo stood inside the Slayer's Gym.   
  
Pablo was given a sword and Dilandau chose his opponent.   
  
"Slayer Miguel, step forward."  
  
Victoria was surprised … Dilandau was sending his best slayer against Pablo?!   
  
Miguel charged Pablo. Pablo tried to block but Miguel was much stronger and pushed him down. Pablo was knocked down and he was disarmed with in an instant.   
  
"You lose …" Miguel smiled triumphantly.   
  
"So?" said Pablo rudely.  
  
"The death sentence …" said Folken.   
  
"Death?!" Pablo looked bewildered, kicking Miguel to the ground and walked up to Folken, "who made that rule?!"   
  
"Lord Doinkork, of course …" Folken answered calmly.   
  
"Well then … I'd like to see him." Pablo said in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
Folken didn't know what to do. This request had never made before.   
  
"Uhm, what are we supposed to do?" Folken asked to no one specifically.  
  
"We'd have to ask Lord Doinkork ..." Dilandau said.  
  
Pablo rolled his eyes. "If you have to ask Doinkork if I'm allowed to talk to him you might as well take me!!!"  
  
And so it was. Pablo was taken to speak to the emperor.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
2nd A/N: Hey!!! Hehehehe … new characters!!! And their will be more to come … for the time being I'll only be adding vital characters … but anyway … what am I blabbing about? Onto the next chap!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	21. An Unexpected Death

A/N: Hey!!! I've been ssooooo busy!!! Lol~ I'm not writing a long A/N right now so … here's the chap!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: *Looks around irritated* Darn!!! I lost the deed to Escaflowne as well as my witty disclaimer!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: An Unexpected Death  
  
  
  
  
Pablo stood in front of the emperor of Zaibach. This was the man who found a dry, barren land, full of dying people and turned it into a utopia. Nonetheless he was crazy~ soon Folken would be killed by this man and the deaths of many wonderful characters would follow …   
  
"I know the secret of Atlantis!!!" Pablo shouted.   
  
Doinkork's eyebrow raised. He looked at the group of people around this stranger who claimed to know the secret of Atlantis. Doinkork lowered his huge thrown with the push of a button, beckoning Pablo.   
  
"Come here boy~ I do not want the others to hear …" Doinkork said and Pablo walked up to him.  
  
The circle around him and the throne raised so that no one could hear them. Pablo looked at the emperor and shuddered. Apparently the rumors about his nudity were no lie~ he was glad of the old man's beard.   
  
"Tell me the secret of Atlantis!!!" he commanded.   
  
Pablo reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to Doinkork. Doinkork eagerly opened the sheet.  
  
"This is not the secret to Atlantis!!! This is merely a …"  
  
While Doinkork had occupied himself with the paper Pablo had taken his sword and pieced him through the heart. The man's eyes glazed over as he fell of the side of the throne~ he landed with a thunk … the emperor's rule was over~   
  
Pablo pushed a red button on the throne's arm rest and it lowered to the ground.   
  
"Hear me!!!" he shouted to every one "I have killed the emperor~ I am your new emperor now~"  
  
Every one just stood still~ not knowing what to do … Kiran and Victoria were the perspective ones this time. Victoria saw why he killed Doinkork~ he had altered fate and saved many lives~ not only that but now he could rule Zaibach and change it's future.   
  
Victoria took advantage of the confusion.   
  
"All hail Emperor Pablo!!!" she said illustriously and bowed.   
  
Kiran followed her salute.   
  
"Yes!!! Long may he rein!!!"  
  
Ry, just plain out confused, joined them … and soon every one, for the time being, let it be.   
  
"My first command as emperor," said Pablo walking towards Victoria, "is that you continue your training and bring more people like myself to Gaea~ they shall become a second army that will assist the slayers~ but be not of them …"   
  
"Yes, my emperor …" she said.   
  
Pablo turned to Folken. "As for you … I want those rooms in the Slayers' corridor to be installed immediately. After you have done so you will meet me and teach me anything I'll need to know about being an emperor …"   
  
Folken nodded, "Of course …"  
  
Next was Dilandau. "I'd like you to see that at least 10 more Alseides' are made for the new comers … I trust you, Dilandau, and I want you to stay in charge of all major military maneuvers … the new army will assist you when ever you need them."   
  
Dilandau liked this new emperor … he was straight-forward and he was a great strategist. He couldn't believe how he out smarted Doinkork and (unlike Doinkork) he was not old~ he was just a little older, about by a year or 2, then himself and was already changing Zaibach for the best, improving Doinkork's mistakes.   
  
Dilandau nodded. "As you wish …"   
  
"You are all dismissed … take the day off … " Pablo said and waved a hand.   
  
Dilandau's eye twitched … and the Slayers simply didn't know what to do … every one stood baffled at the concept but soon walked out from the room.  
  
Dilandau went to the melef hanger, Folken to his library, Kale and Justin to guard, and Kiran, Ry, Victoria, Miguel, Dallet, Viole, Gatti, Chesta, Viole, and even Guimel gathered in front of the Slayers' gym.   
  
They sat down and discussed what had just happened.   
  
"I like him!!!" Viole piped up.   
  
Every one agreed and Victoria told Kiran and Ry of the depths of Pablo's actions.   
  
"You mean he saved Naria, Eriya, Folken, and the dragon slayers' lives?!" Kiran asked incredulously.   
  
"Yes ... as well as many other citizens of Zaibach" Victoria said.   
  
By now people had begun to spar.  
  
Viole with Chesta and Gatti with Miguel. Ry and Kiran decided to try each others' skills and Dallet offered to spar with Victoria. Victoria looked to her far left and saw Guimel sitting by himself, looking at the floor.   
  
"Can I take a rain check?" she asked and walked over to sit by Guimel.   
  
The golden eyed girl sat down by him. His eyes bugged out and he apologized hastily.   
  
"I'msorryifyouwantedtositherepleaseforgivemeI'llmove …" he said and stumbled away.  
  
(A/N: English translation: "I'm sorry if you wanted to sit there … please forgive me, I'll move!")  
  
Victoria looked at him with sad eyes. He used to be so confident and nice~ he was now a nervous reck …   
  
"Guimel … it's ok … sit here, I just wanted to talk." Victoria said pointing next to her.   
  
"W-with me?" he whispered incredulously.   
  
She nodded. "I don't know what happened to you that day~ but I'd like a fresh start …"  
  
Guimel was confused.  
  
Victoria held out her hand.   
  
"My name's Victoria. It's nice to meet you."   
  
He shakily took her hand and shook it. "M-my name's Guimel-l …"   
  
She smiled. "Care to spar with me?"  
  
He was about to decline but tried to go along with this "new start" thing …   
  
"Ok …" he hesitantly accepted.   
  
Dallet watched Kiran and Ry spar~ it kept on going because Ry used his strategies and Kiran with her speed. Each had a fault though~ Ry's was his habit of over doing it and Kiran's was strength and getting tricked.   
  
Every once and a while Dallet looked over his shoulder and checked on Victoria.   
  
He silently glared and seethed at Guimel. Why would she even converse with that scum?!   
  
Guimel charged her and she blocked. Guimel was way better then reputation gave him credit for!!! Victoria grunted~ he was great!!! Guimel knocked her over and pinned her down. He saw what position he was in and horrible memories flashed through his mind … he jumped off and turned away.   
  
"I'm so sorry ... I didn't mean t-- " Guimel looked down ashamed.   
  
Victoria sighed. "It's ok, Guimel."  
  
"Excuse me." he said and ran off.  
  
Victoria shook her head but decided he needed some time alone~ she was right ... he really was sorry for what he had done …   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehehe!!! I finally posted!!! WOWWY!!! Pablo the emperor?! Guimel forgiven? Dallet jealous? New comers? Doinkork's death? SO MANY NEW THINGYS!!! Well, not really new now~ but it would have been … Lol~ Well, I g2g~ I hope you enjoyed!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	22. When Pablo and Ry get bored

A/N: HEHEHEHE!!! HEY!!! More chaps~ yah … they've been revised and ready for eons but they've been held ransom~ lol!!! Another character … well, ok, here's the chap:  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: AAHHHH!!! CHEZ ATE MY DEED!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: When Pablo and Ry get bored …  
  
  
  
Emperor Pablo sat tapping his throne~ he had been sitting there for three hours, bored out of his skull …  
  
"You there!" he called down to Justin "what did emperor Doinkork do to preoccupy himself?"  
  
"The belated emperor spent all his time looking at the fate alteration machine, my Lord."   
  
Pablo could stand it no more. "I'm going out …"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ry walked into the laundry room after taking a shower~ the day had gone well~ he had just come back from sparring with Kiran … he ended up the victor~ He got a pair of clothes and changed.   
  
He smiled and pressed in the code to the mess hall … it didn't work. He tried again~ it flashed red~   
  
He was confused and walked to the Slayers' gym … he pushed in the code and it flashed red. He tried numerous rooms~ the library, the lab, Victoria's room … all flashed red and denied him entrance …   
  
He walked down the hall and ran into Victoria, back from sparring with Dallet. After Guimel ran off she and Dallet sparred.   
  
"Victoria, the strangest thing is happening to me …" Ry said.  
  
"What's that?" she asked and pushed in the code to the Mess Hall~ it flashed red …  
  
Ry rolled his eyes. "THAT~ is the problem …"   
  
"Do all the rooms do this?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Ry replied.   
  
So the two set off in search of Folken …  
  
When they got to his library the code flashed red. She pounded on the door then stopped abruptly.  
  
"I just remembered … Folken is out finding a new chief mechanic for the Vione~ since the last one disappeared …" Victoria told him.   
  
So they went looking for Dilandau … they tried the melef hanger, the Slayers' gym, and finally the corridor where his quarters were. Their were only 2 rooms down the entire corridor~ Dilandau's room, and across the hall, his liquor (mainly the wine) cabinet … that did have a code lock on it … Dilandau's quarters didn't however~ no one dared go in there with out his full permission, and when he was in it he could hear a person approaching from far away … not even invaders dare enter because of the crest on the door~   
  
However no one was in there. Victoria looked at the ground and started to walk off in search of some one who could help.   
  
"Victoria!!!" Ry called, his eyes bugged out.  
  
"What is it, Ry?" she asked looking back up.   
  
Ry pointed to the place behind the step to the wine cabinet. It was a little wedge between the wall and the side of the step. Victoria walked over and looked at the space~ it was big enough to hold one person.   
  
Victoria nearly fell over at what she saw.   
  
"AH!!! EMPEROR PABLO!!!" she shrieked and bowed.   
  
Pablo lay on the floor laughing and hiccupping. He was surrounded by at least 20 empty bottles of Dilandau's finest wine.   
  
"Yousa furry duckk," he slurred and giggled "and the funiey metal guy hepped me ter tange all de wires behinmd the number tingy by the dore."  
  
Victoria groaned and picked up a screw driver she found by an empty bottle. Apparently (while he was still sober) he had changed all of the codes …   
  
"Grab his feet …" she told Ry "the sick bay doesn't have a code so we can put him there."  
  
So Ry and Victoria carried the emperor to the sick bay~ the nurses said they were appauled by his state.  
  
  
They checked his head~ he had a fever … and felt quite dizzy …   
  
Victoria and Ry left him to the care of the nurses.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ry asked.   
  
Victoria took a seat by the outside of the melef hanger~ "We wait for that mechanic and Folken to arrive back."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
About 2 hours later 2 guymelefs landed in the hanger … Folken's voice was heard through the door.   
  
"Welcome to the Vione …" he said and punched in the code.   
  
It flashed red …   
  
"Let me~" a female voice said.  
  
The girl popped the cover off the code. She moved a couple of wires, pressed in 3 numbers, and the door swung open.   
  
Victoria ran up to Folken and told him of what the emperor had been up to. Folken rolled his eyes …   
  
"Well, I have found our new chief mechanic … her name is Madina (pronounced: MAD-dee-na) … and she'll get to work straight away."   
  
Madina was a slender girl about 16 years old, with light brown hair that had slight red tints in them … it was put in a long braid that fell about mid-thigh … she had such strange eyes though … they were hazel green~ but if you looked at them closely they seemed scaly~ and looked like snake skin …   
  
She smiled. "It's so nice to meet you!!!"   
  
Victoria laughed and the pressure in the room seemed to dissolve. Madina laughed also~ she seemed a spunky, happy girl~ probably depending on who she was with ...   
  
The day dragged by slowly … The first door Madina got open after the hanger was the Mess Hall … every one gathered there and leisurely laughed and talked~ after many hours Madina returned and addressed the entire Vione's contents in the Mess Hall.  
  
"I fixed all of the codes on the doors~ Folken gave me the previous codes and I put them back~ as soon as our emperor … feels better … *Snort* things will go back to normal. It's time you guys go to sleep but it'll go back to the way it was tomorrow!" She said and walked to her new room. After she left every one busted out laughing … she'd never been here but she snorted at Pablo's little occasion.  
  
Madina got the old room of the last mechanic. It had been cleaned out and re-furnished on her arrival though. It was a little room in the back of the melef hanger.   
  
Although it was small, it was cozy and homely. She had a soft twin size bed, a red cherry chest, a closet, bathroom and shower, a room branching off it for her tools and mechanical things, and a little table with a vase of flowers on it.   
  
She laid down and fell asleep~ it had been a long day.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
All the slayers' had retired to their rooms' to sleep except 1 or 2 people absently roaming the halls and the guards … tomorrow Victoria would bring the new recruits to Gaea and the day after rooms and guymelefs were to be made.   
  
Ry hated to admit it but he enjoyed his little spot on the floor of Victoria's room. One night he looked up and caught Victoria staring at him. He pretended to be asleep though and she had turned away blushing … He smiled at the fond memory … He needed his things though~ the Vione may provide basically every thing he needed, but Victoria had quietly mentioned that he was beginning to look like Dryden … tomorrow he would use the pendant to take care of things on Earth …   
  
He turned over again and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. So he got up, dressed and took a stroll around the Vione. He found himself in front of the Slayers' gym. He punched in "418" and walked in. He heard foot steps and saw none other than Dallet in the right hand corner of the gym practicing his sword movements.   
  
He looked at Dallet and gave him a smirk.  
  
"Hey Dallet, how about a little sport?" Ry asked.  
  
"... Sport?" Dallet questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Just a little friendly competition …" Ry said, taking a sword off the wall.  
  
"Well, all right …" Dallet said hesitantly and drew his sword.   
  
Ry clutched his sword with his right fist as tightly as he could, Dallet did the same. In an instant they were rushing towards eachother. Their swords met, and held fast for a minute or two. Finally Ry began to push Dallet's sword around. The two swords made a complete circle, but still held fast and were locked together.   
  
Sweat drops flickered on Dallet's brow, he looked a bit less calm than Ry. Ry was smiling, and looked as if it was nothing at all. He then pushed Dallet's sword around again, but this time it flung from Dallet's hand. Without drifting his gaze from Dallet's eyes, Ry slid his foot onto Dallet's sword. His, all the while, was pointed right in front of Dallet's neck. He pulled his other leg closer to the sword, and with both of them he leapt into the air and flung Dallet's sword upward. He then, still focused on Dallet's eyes, shot his arm up and caught the sword. He twirled it three times in one swift, fluid motion, and in another instant Dallet's sword was in Ry's sheath.  
  
Ry smirked. The training Victoria had given him had paid off. Un-noticed in the shadows of gym, Garnet-red eyes watched the match come to an end.   
  
Ry turned to Dallet and offered him a hand up. Dallet looked down and pushed himself up. He couldn't believe that boy from the Mystic Moon had beaten him~ him: one of Dilandau's Slayers.   
  
Dallet broke the eerie silence and forced out a laugh.   
  
"I don't know what it is about you people from the Mystic Moon … You, Victoria … there's just something about you …" He said gruffly and walked out.   
  
Even after Dallet left, Ry's triumph still lingered. He laughed and jumped.   
  
Suddenly, clapping echoed hollowly around the huge, metal gym. Ry froze and turned. His sharp, green eyes met the piercing gaze of Dilandau's red ones.   
  
"Lord Dilandau …" Ry said.  
  
Dilandau smirked and walked up to Ry.   
  
"Very nicely done … you're exactly what I'm looking for to lead the new army of Emperor Pablo … I left today and found some new soldiers … they shall complete the new army, except for the ones Slayer Victoria is bringing …"   
  
  
  
A/N: AHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Pablo got bored~ we have a new character … (Madina is Thundersenshi17) … in the next chap more characters will be introduced, Ry beat Dallet, and now he's becoming the leader of the new army!!! So that's where Dilandau was~ he was finding soldiers~ it might take a while till' I post the next chapter … I need a name for the army … uhm, from now on if you are an author please sign in before reviewing … Heh~ I'll post when I have a name for the army … well, I g2g but I hope you liked it … Lol~ I'd like to add that before Dilandau made it to his room his cabinet was restocked and he was too tired to notice anything … ~CrimsonFire 


	23. A New Army Arises

A/N: YAY!!! I FINALLY got a name for the army!!! It was submitted by Kenju-Shin … so this is dedicated to her (mainly)!!! It is secondly dedicated to all the new characters in the chap and to Mouser … who has left us because her parents are making her move … *Sniff* … I don't think she ever did like me much … and she NEVER ONCE read anything of mine … but anyway~ That's right!!! NEW~ LOL~ I got a lot of other really good ideas for the army's name but none that quite suited em' … ya know? Well, this is the first new chapter in a long time so I better quit blabbing … ^_^ … yah… n-e-w~ like … none of you have read it before!!! And you probably wanna see if you're a character … *Beams brightly* Lol~ ok, here it is:  
  
  
Disclaimer: CrimsonFire runs around the Vione frantically searching for the deed to Escaflowne … she decides making all of those authors characters was a bad idea because while she was drooling over Dallet some one stole it …   
  
  
Chapter 23: A New Army Arises   
  
  
Victoria stood on the Melef Hanger with Kiran, Ry, Emperor Pablo, Madina, Miguel, Dallet, Guimel, Gatti, Viole, Chesta, and Folken ... Justin and Kale guarded the door. Dilandau was just getting the 2 new troops he had gathered the night before.   
  
Folken watched Victoria intently … he had never seen the pendant used before so closely and in detail.   
  
Victoria stood perfectly still with her eyes closed, holding the pendant out in front of her.   
  
The 5 generals had agreed that since the Dragon Slayers consisted of mainly 6 (7 with Victoria) soldiers and 1 captain that the second army should be about 5-7 … no more.   
  
The pendant seemed to have a mind of its' own and Victoria tried to concentrate on finding 2 specific people she had in mind (since Dilandau had 2 and Kiran and Ry were already there) and in an instant flash of light 1 girl landed on the floor while the other pillar of light left a figure in a dark corner.   
  
Folken signaled to Ry and Victoria. "Go check out who or what's in that corner … Kiran and I will see to this girl …"  
  
Ry and Victoria drew their swords and cautiously walked over to the dark corner where they could see the outline of some figure.  
  
They heard nibbling and slight growling noises.   
  
"Careful," warned Victoria "it sounds like some sort of wild animal …"  
  
As they came closer they could see it was actually human … it was un-aware of their presence and continued with what ever it was doing.  
  
It was hunched over and in its hands it clutched what appeared to be the most important thing in the world to it.   
  
"It's Female" verified Ry.  
  
"I'll go in and you cover me." answered Victoria.  
  
She rushed in and screamed. Out ran a girl with a half eaten wedge of moldy cheese in her hands. She ran over to the other girl and started poking her with a random stick.   
  
"Waiky, waiky!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE …" the weird … thing? Screeched.   
  
"CHEZZY!!!!" the other one popped up instantly and started cackling.   
  
The 2 new comers looked at the assembled group in the corner with their eyes bugged out.   
  
The first one (the one in the corner nibbling moldy cheese) had well- toned skin and was about 5'6 … with mysterious hazel colored eyes and short black hair.   
  
The second one looked similar but had silver colored eyes and was a little bit taller with long hair … (5'7)! You could see that they were related.  
  
They both cackled and hopped around saying weird phrases once and a while … all of them were too freaked out except Victoria to move. She took her first cautious step and asked …  
  
"Chezzy? Chichirui?"   
  
They stopped and the 1st stepped up, put on the most serious face ever, and simply said "poop".  
  
Victoria smiled and loosened up, even though that was a very weird thing to say. "It is you Chez!!!" She ran up and ruffled the younger girl's hair.   
  
She smiled broadly at the other girl too. "Chiru?"   
  
"Squeegeez … who're you? … boing …"   
  
Victoria glowed … "CrimsonFire!"  
  
They both gasped and started laughing insanely.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~ HAR, HAR, HAR!!! Squirrels and flying potatoes!!!" (wonder who that is? … lol)  
  
Madina snorted during laughter, which caused everyone else to laugh.   
  
Victoria calmed them down enough to explain everything and point at the people standing in a corner.   
  
"These are my friends! And if you come with me they want you to be part of that army I told you about …"   
  
"Wwwwwweeeeeee!!!" cried Chez.   
  
Chez and Chiru stopped mid-step and asked if they could have a different names other then Chezzy and Chichirui. Victoria rolled her eyes and agreed.   
  
Victoria stopped in-front of them all and pointed to every individual. She said all of them from Kiran, the DS, to Folken and Emperor Pablo. Chez smiled broadly at Viole who couldn't seem to contain his laughter or staring at her.   
  
"Wazza so funny?" Chez asked with huge, innocent eyes.  
  
Viole turned bright red and smiled charmingly down at her. "I've never met any one like you before … er … what's you're name???"  
  
She smiled and addressed them all "You can call me Shay!!!"   
  
Chichirui budded in "And me, Ciari!!!!"   
  
After every one was introduced they decided to trust Victoria's judgment ~ however weird it may be …  
  
That's when Dilandau came in with 3 girls behind him.   
  
One was 14 with greenish brown eyes, reddish brown hair, 5`9, slim and tanned. Her name was Kenju … and soon to be found out as an impulsive, crazy, pyromaniac who's good with knives.   
  
The second was 18. She had hazel eyes as well and dark brown hair with golden highlights in them. It went past her shoulders but was pulled up into a tight pony-tail that suited her very well. Her name was Kit Suzukki …  
  
The last one was older then the other two. She was in her mid-20's … she has long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She was very pretty … but she kept herself modest looking. She was about 5`8 …   
  
Dilandau rolled his eyes and pushed the last one in-front of Folken.  
  
"I found her when I found Kenju ~ she insisted on coming to see you … she says she has an urgent message for you but she refuses to say anything else … she is not to be part of the new army and is your responsibility, Folken." he said gruffly.   
  
Folken nodded as approval to the 2 other girls and, after taking a look back at Victoria, offered his arm to the girl, showing her to his library.   
  
The girl told Folken her name was Willow … she was traveling to Fanelia when the attack came. Her father was killed but she survived and had something very important to tell him …   
  
He closed his eyes at the memory of his home and family. Salty tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Victoria turned Ry's palm up and placed the pendant in it.   
  
"You can go get your things now … remember what I told you … don't be caught, ok?"   
  
Ry smiled "Don't worry …" and he faded into the same mystical pillar of light.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Emperor Pablo!" Victoria called, running up to him.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Heh … what do you think of the new recruits??? And I had an idea I wanted to share with you …"   
  
Pablo's face went like this: ( oO;;;;;;;;;; ) … at the thought of the 2 girls Victoria chosen. He coughed and announced he approved of Kenju and Kit.   
  
Victoria sweat dropped and caught the clue~ Ciari and Shay would prove themselves though …   
  
"Heh … I was also thinking … what happens to the prisoners of Zaibach, Lord?"   
  
"They rot in the dungeon." Pablo answered simply.   
  
"Well, I was thinking Zaibach could use a torturer … and executioner if you will …"  
  
Pablo's eyebrow rose at the idea and he grinned. "That's a great idea! Bring him hear at once …"   
  
Heh … he'll be here tomorrow, Sire … right now the pendant is being used else where …"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Willow and Folken sat down in his library. Folken took his usual armchair and Willow took a seat on the couch across from him.  
  
"It's so cozy, and homely …" sighed Willow, looking around the spacious, dimly lit room.   
  
Folken blushed lightly. He didn't have much company on the Vione, save the occasional visit from Victoria and meetings with warlords …   
  
He tilted his head up and met her clear, cerulean eyes. A weary smile tugged at the corner of her lips.   
  
He got up and loomed over her.   
"It's been a long journey for you," he said courteously "you should rest before you tell me about this message."  
  
She stood up and looked at her feet. She came up to about Folken's shoulder.  
  
Folken motioned to Kale, the most trusted guard next to Justin.   
  
"Please escort Willow to one of the new rooms that has been installed and is ready."   
  
"Of course." he bowed.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
On Earth, with Ry … :  
  
Ry looked around the corner post next to his house. Their were 2 big trucks outside. He saw a girl his age by the fence dabbing her face with a hanker-chief. Ry sneaked around her and ran up the stairs to his room because, since his parents car wasn't their, no one would be home.   
  
He grabbed all sorts of clothes and his guitar, taking his Oakley's off his bedside table and putting them on to cover his eyes. He went into his dad's bathroom and (A/N: Hehehehehe) picked up some razors and shaving cream … LOL!!! He put all of it in his bag and ran outside ~ he quietly walked up to the girl who was still there … crying silently.  
  
"Ry!" she cried and ran to hug him, but he drew back.  
  
"I came to say good bye." he said solemnly.  
  
The girl looked down.   
  
"I love you … I'll never forget you …"  
  
"I won't forget you either." said Ry turning, even though he knew he didn't mean it.   
  
The girl watched until her parents called her. She climbed into the truck and put her face to the window as she was taken to her new home.   
  
Ry smiled. He was going where he belonged … Zaibach~   
  
He closed his eyes and let the blue light engulf him.   
  
On the Vione he landed neatly on his feet. He walked to Victoria's room to give her the pendant. The new rooms were installed and he would no longer share the room with Victoria and Kiran. Ry had his own large room now~ identical to Victoria's, save it was a man's room and on the floor above hers.   
  
  
A/N: FFFWWWEEEEEHHHH~ That was long … but, I had a lot to write so … heh~ the name of the army will be the "Destiny Army" as you'll see in the next chap and I would have written more but this is already like 6 pages … uhm~ next chap their will be another character … the torturer/executioner … and this chap was NEW!!! I hope you liked it … under this I'll put a key of new characters and old ones and what rooms they have~ and for the ones named after authors I'll say which author it is, k?  
  
  
  
These three share a room:  
  
Shay- (Mrchezzysnickers)  
Ciari- (Chichirui)  
Kiran- (ElvenChild)  
  
These three share a room:  
  
Kit Suzukki- ShadowKat  
Willow- (Kay Noel)  
Kenju- (Kenju-Shin)   
  
  
Victoria- (CrimsonFire)~ her own room~ in Slayers' Hall …  
  
Emperor Pablo- (Pablo/Cecil)~ very fancy room of his own …  
  
Captain Ry- (Navi) … has his own room~ floor about Victoria's …  
  
Madina (Thundersenshi17) - own special room in the back of the Melef Hanger.   
  
These three share a room:  
  
Guimel   
Viole  
Gatti  
  
  
These three share a room:  
  
Miguel  
Chesta  
Dallet  
  
  
OK!!! Until next chapter!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	24. It has been a while, brother

A/N: Oh~ hehehehehe ... another NEW chapter~ this one is for my brother (WhiteMage) ... *Sighs* who hasn't R/R all the old or new chaps ... I thought he would considering ... Well, you'll see in this chap!!! It's also dedicated to Kara … who leaves short, nice reviews and never gets any recognition … plus, she reads this for fun and because she likes it … she didn't even want to be a character … and to midor318 … Uhm, I'd like to say AFTER I posted chapter 23 I had some reviewers tell me their were a few problems with the chapter~ they were minor but I fixed them nonetheless~ their were three. The 1st was Chez=Shay … not Priscilla~ another was for some reason when I put Thundersenshi17 at the bottom it didn't turn up~ so Thundersenshi17 (Madina) has her own room in the back of the Melef hanger incase you didn't know where she slept … and the last one … well, let's just say I cleared that little one up for Ry … if I forget to mention you in the chap (I might with all these characters) or I make a mistake (not including spelling or grammar) please tell me … heh~ ok … here's the chap!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gggggrrrrr~ my muse used the deed to Escaflowne as scratch paper for the next chap!!! ( Don't ask~ I'm not quite sure myself … )  
  
  
  
As Van approached his brother Folken …  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING~ it's just what you think of from the chap title, eh? Hehehehe … couldn't help myself~ anyway …  
  
  
  
Chapter 24: It's been a while, brother …  
  
  
Victoria was getting used to the routine by now~ she rolled her eyes and told herself after she brought the torturer, she'd give herself and the pendant a break. Victoria shielded her eyes as a familiar bright light filled the hanger. When she blinked them open her brother, Philip, was standing in-front of her trying to figure out where he was.   
  
Philip didn't look anything like his sister. He was 15, with clear cerulean eyes, dark brown hair (almost black), tall and well muscled. He was cunning~ and had a weird obsession to kill~ or better yet, slowly torture his enemies. He turned around and met his sister's gaze. She looked up at him.   
  
"It's been a while, Philip …"   
  
"Oh man, now I'm starting to have dreams of Escaflowne like Victoria." he groaned. "and she's in them."   
  
Victoria hit him lightly. "It's no joke. Look around~ I told you one day I'd make it to Gaea …"   
  
Philip stood there for a while, taking in his surroundings.   
  
"The Vione?" he asked.  
  
"Hai~ I see you did pay attention when you saw those tapes with me …"  
  
Philip looked around warily. He doubted some anime world was real let alone he was on it …   
  
"Show me proof."   
  
"Proof?" Inquired Victoria.   
  
"Y--"   
  
Philip didn't get to finish.   
  
They heard a rack of swords fall over. Victoria drew her sword.  
  
"Who's there?!" she shouted.  
  
They heard some one groan and stumble into the room.   
  
… It was Kiran. Her eyes were red and she looked like she hadn't slept all night~ Her hair was sticking up and her clothes were ruffled.   
  
"Oh my gosh~ Kiran, you look awful! What happened?!"   
  
Suddenly 2 figures (literally) bounced up out of no where behind her.   
  
"SQQQUUUEEEGGGEEEZZZ!!!" squeaked Ciari.  
  
"WWWEEEEEEEE~ Joyful carrots … morning aaalllll!!!" cackled Shay.  
  
They both beamed brightly.   
  
Philip face vaulted and Victoria shook her head sympathetically. She had forgotten Kiran was assigned the room with Shay and Ciari.   
  
"Oh man," Philip groaned, re-locating his jaw, "this is the weirdest dream~ all of the authors from Fanfiction.Net are here … well, save ShadowKat, Navi, and Pablo … (Keep in mind he doesn't know all you other happy author people …)   
  
That's when a whole group of people walked in. They were chatting and laughing … until they came in and saw the 5 standing there.   
  
"Who's that?" asked Kit.   
  
"Everyone … this is my brother … Philip~ he's come to be the torturer ~ the executioner."  
  
Every one was silent for a moment the they broke out in noise.   
  
"It's so great to meet you!"  
  
"Wow, I want to help!"  
  
"You two don't look anything alike ..."  
  
"How long are you staying?"   
  
"Will you be a slayer too … part of our army maybe?!"   
  
Victoria and Philip blinked and sweat-dropped.   
  
"UUUUHHHH~ too many questions, me thinks …"  
  
It went silent again save Kenju made a gurgling sound and Willow hit her.   
  
"He *drool* looks like Sanosuke from Ruroni Kenshin …" (Fan-girl sigh)   
  
Victoria groaned. Philip fidgeted… he was the solitary, confined kind of person with a slight craze.   
  
Chichirui/Ciari (the oh, so persistent match maker person thingy) walked over to Kenju and whispered in her ear.   
  
Kenju flushed a bright red and both girls looked to the back of the room to Gatti~ who had taken a liking to Kenju since the night before when he saw her throwing knives at a target … something he found himself doing often to relieve stress.   
  
Victoria introduced every author, friend, and Slayer … basically ~ everyone there.  
  
Ry, Kiran, Ciari, Kit, Shay, and Kenju made up the "Destiny Army" … second army to the Dragon Slayers (which consisted of Dilandau, Victoria, Miguel, Viole, Dallet, Guimel, Gatti, and Chesta) then their was Willow, and Madina … Madina was the technician and guymelef specialist … but since that didn't pre-occupy much time she and Willow (Folken's "responsibility") became like Naria and Eriya … both served under Folken … and when on a mission the four would go together … if their was a huge battle, like taking over a country such as Austuria, for example, The Dragon slayers, The Destiny Army, Willow, Madina, Naria and Eriya, and Philip (when he was trained) would go …  
  
Folken, Pablo, and Dilandau walked in.  
  
"To the Mess Hall … eat and then get ready to train!" Dilandau commanded.   
  
Folken's keen eyes caught Philip's tall stature at the back of the group.   
  
"Who's that?" Folken asked Emperor Pablo.   
  
"I suppose the new torturer Victoria has brought … he seems more the warrior type though …" he pondered.   
  
"Ahhhh … yes, he should be shown to the dungeons … but first we must take care of Kit, Kenju, Ciari, and Shay … they must be trained.   
  
Dilandau assigned everyone to train with some one else. (List at bottom … under 2nd A/N)   
  
For the new comers their partner was also their temporary guide. After they all ate, the groups were taken to the gym to begin training and Emperor Pablo and Folken took Philip to the dungeon.   
  
  
  
A/N: *Sigh* I know at the moment your characters don't get much spotlight but I have to get you settled in first~ I'm thinking that I could do some of the chap's (or most of them) from a character's POV so you can get to know them better~ you'll have to tell me what you think … Uhm here are the groups:  
  
(Tell me if I forgot you ~ but don't hate me if I did … there are simply too many characters.)  
  
  
Willow and Naria and/or Eriya (they switch off every once and a while)   
  
Gatti and Kenju  
  
Ry and Kit  
  
Madina and Miguel (once and a while Naria and/or Eriya with Madina and Miguel will go supervise some other groups … confusing, eh?)  
  
Shay and Viole  
  
Victoria and Guimel  
  
Kiran and Chesta  
  
Dallet and Ciari  
  
  
  
Ok, those are the groups … Philip isn't supposed to be in their … neither are Pablo, Folken, Dilandau, etc …  
  
I know it's not much~ and nothing's really happening … but be patient … Next chapter should be out soon! Feel free to E-mail or IM me at GoldenAmbrosia@cs.com or leave a review … either way, I want to know what you think!!! ~CrimsonFire 


	25. What? Basrahm and Escaflowne!

A/N: Hey, everyone!!!! Heh … it's been a while~ but I finally got around to it!!! I've had the chap for a while but as you all know, I haven't been able to post it. HEHEHEHE~ SCHOOL'S OUT AND SUMMER'S HERE!!! I just got back from vacation. Well, I know you've been waiting long enough so I won't keep you from it any longer … this chap's dedicated to Thundersenshi17 and my 2 new readers!!!   
  
  
Disclaimer: … On my last day of school I was so happy and … well … too blissful for my mind to function that I turned in the deed with my last homework assignment!!! AAHHHH!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 25: What? … Basrahm and Escaflowne?!   
  
  
  
  
Willow woke up and yawned. She had, had a wonderful nights sleep and felt 100 times better. She found that Kenju and Kit were both very interesting people and she was glad she was going to be in the same room with them. She smiled, washed, and dressed.   
  
She walked up to Folken's library and, after entering, saw him sitting at a small round table, reading a book and sipping some coffee. She took the seat across from him and cracked a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Folken …"  
  
"Oh, hello Willow …" he looked up from his book.   
  
"I think it's time I tell you now … and thank you for your kindness."  
  
Folken nodded and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Well, as I have said, I was traveling to Fanelia with my father when Zaibach attacked. My father was killed," she paused, "but I managed to find cover until the battle died down. When I arose I saw dead bodies strewn across the roads and debris every-where. But there, in the middle of the roaring flames stood a magnificent white guymelef. It was an Ispano … the one I believe to be the Escaflowne I've heard so much about."  
  
Folken's eyes widened. His brother … he must have been killed and Escaflowne was still in Fanelia!  
  
He stood up and placed a hand on Willow's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you … will you accompany me and show me?"   
  
"Of course …"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Philip stood next to Emperor Pablo in the ancient dungeons of Zaibach. Rusty bars at the end of the dim, spacious room created a cage … a cell, for the prisoners. Many had died from sheer exhaustion, hunger, and disease …   
  
Philip smiled evilly in the dim light. The room was a bluish green, with moss, spiders, and water dripping from the old brick walls. He cracked his fingers and brushed off an old metal slab with shackles.   
  
"This will do nicely." he said, expecting the room.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Dilandau stood with Adelphus in the control center of the Vione.  
  
"What?! Basrahm is attacking us," Dilandau demanded, "but we won't have enough time to train the new troops!!!"   
  
Adelphus shook his head gravely.   
  
"The declaration of war has been decided … there is nothing we can do now but prepare … in one week we shall attack the forces of Basrahm."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Chesta, Kiran, Dallet, and Ciari made an early start to the Slayers' gym. They found when they got there Kenju, Madina, and Ry were already there. Kenju was throwing knives at a target, Madina was running laps, and Ry was doing push-ups.  
  
"Well, lets not waste any time …" smiled Dallet as he pointed to a spot where he, and his fighting partner Ciari, could spar.   
  
He sighed sadly … he really wanted his partner to be Victoria … but the trainees had to spar and learn with the more experienced fighters.   
  
"You know," said Ciari slyly after seeing him drift off in thought "Victoria really likes you … you should really tell her how you feel …"  
  
Dallet turned a deep shade of crimson as he brought his sword to meet hers.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he mumbled gruffly.   
  
Meanwhile, Chesta and Kiran sparred also … by now they were about equal, except for Kiran's extreme lack of sleep.   
  
Victoria walked in laughing, next to her was a reluctantly smiling Guimel. Victoria tried to act like nothing happened, most of the tension had dissolved, and the other slayers began talking to him … with the exception of Dallet. Guimel had made a fairly good friend of Ry … but, Ry never knew what happened with him and Victoria.   
  
  
"EEK!!" a shrill cry caused all sound to cease.   
  
All eyes turned to a wide-eyed Viole on the floor. His sparring partner, Shay, had been munching on a banana and left the peal on the floor so she could have a quick victory and have him on the ground before they even began.   
  
She began cackling and after quite a few sweat drops / face vaults the room was again filled with the sound of metal meeting metal.   
  
Gatti and Kenju threw daggers and knives for a little while but since they had mastered it into perfection they began sparring. From their experience with other skills they were cunning and pulled sly tricks and moves on each other but always dodging just in time.  
  
Ry stopped when his elegant, dark brown haired with golden high-lights partner walked into the room.   
  
"Kit" he greeted.  
  
She nodded. "Captain Ry …"  
  
They began sparring and made quite an interesting fight. Both had immense natural talent and plenty of enthusiasm.   
  
Madina had been running laps while waiting for her partner, Miguel. She was deep in thought about him when she was snapped back to reality by foot steps right next to her going at the same speed. She brushed her light brown hair with reddish tints out of her eyes to see it was Miguel.   
  
"Hey Miggels!!!" she giggled happily.   
  
"Oooohh," he laughed "a clever girl with a sense of humor …"   
  
It was one of the first mornings that had started off with a happy note for him … they ran for a couple of laps together, then started sparring.   
  
They took a spot next to Ry and Kit. The four stopped sparring to talk when the doors busted open. Sound ceased. Dilandau stomped in and screamed loud enough so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Soldiers," he growled "get ready to train harder then you've ever trained before … in one week we fight the forces of Basrahm …"   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Folken closed his eyes as he put his hand on the cold white metal of Escaflowne. All that was left were glowing embers and bloodied bodies in what once was a beautiful and flourishing country. He walked around the bricks and bodies until he found the one he was looking for.   
  
"Brother …" he thought "you were so young and arrogant … to let this have happened!!! You were to weak … you could have joined me and learned the ways of the world, but now your fate is sealed," he looked at Willow who gave him his space "and maybe mine is too … this girl might have been here by destiny …"  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek in memory of his old life. He looked down at Van's body and logged off head. He picked up the body and told Willow to get something to carry his head in … he was going to bury his brother with the rest of the royal Fanelian family.   
  
Luckily the solitary graves in the forest next to the once proud castle were left unharmed. Once the job was done Folken flew Willow back to Escaflowne. Willow clinged tightly to him at the extreme height. A pink blush crept into her cheeks … he was so warm …   
  
Folken drew in his long white wings (author: oh yes, his destiny has been changed because of as certain two deaths) and held his hand out in front of Escaflowne's energist. The control center opened and he hopped in.   
  
"You'll have to ride in the hand." he told her and they took off for the Vione of the flying fortress.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a while … I'm afraid I'm going to have to rush the couplings a bit so their won't be too much time or romance because sadly the end of this fic is drawing nearer. I really don't want complaints like "How could they fall in love in like, one week?!" or anything. Well, now Escaflowne and Basrahm are mixed into the already thickened plot. Now the teams have one week to prepare … what's going to happen next? I don't think you guys will ever find out. Just about all the authors I know are quitting, so I think I will too … TGA only had a few more chaps to go anyway … well, E-mail me or leave a comment in a review. Thanks ~CrimsonFire 


	26. Oops, I did it Again

A/N: *Sighs* I would like to take a moment to remember one of my favorite fics … Kenju-shin can relate to what I mean. It was called "Tale of Two Sisters" and it was co-written by Mouser and Chichirui. Now it is gone, deleted. And I had waited MONTHS on the new chapter. *sighs again* that's what you get for being a devoted reader … I don't think I'll post anymore … this is the last chapter till' I'm convinced otherwise. Well, if it's any assurance TGA didn't have much to go anyway … the pairings are rreeaaalllllly rushed now. This one's for Kay Noel, Thundersenshi17, Shadow Kat, and Ry … my dad too.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The author sits around a table of gruff men. One of the shouts "place your bets" … you put down the deed to Escaflowne, confident that you will win. HEY!!! WAIT A MINUTE!!! The funny Japanese guy puts down 5 aces and runs off with the deed to Escaflowne.   
  
  
  
Chapter 26: "Oops, I did it Again …"  
  
  
  
There were only two days left till war against Basrahm. Time on Gaea goes a lot faster then on Earth and people had gotten to know each other a lot better. Kiran had been standing in a hallway looking out a window. She was really worried about her family when Chesta was walking by. He was carrying a pile of towels so high he couldn't see over them and literally ran into Kiran. Both of them fell over along with the pile of towels.  
  
"I'm sorry," he stuttered and they both started laughing and picking up the towels.   
  
Chesta smiled warmly, "you look worried … you alright?"  
  
Kiran sighed "I'm kinda worried about my family" she admitted.   
  
"Oh," he hesitantly put around her shoulder "I'm sure they miss you very much."  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm," she leaned her head on his shoulder "you know … you're very sweet, Chesta …"  
  
Chesta's face went red as he gently hugged Kiran. And soon after they admitted there feelings … ISN'T THAT SWEET?! … LOL!!!  
  
Also, Gatti and Kenju were both very fond of each other but were too stubborn to admit anything and Viole was dying over Shay but she kept playing with him …  
  
Chichirui, unbeknownst to anyone, had been playing the matchmaker. During sparring she'd throw in a thing or two about Victoria to Dallet and even trip a few people's partners … she kinda helped Gatti, Chesta, Dallet, and Viole along, eh? LOL! (Sorry, I'm hhyyyppppeer!) Miguel had made a ton of new friends but he wasn't officially in a relationship … he had always been the serious one …   
  
Dilandau was sick to his stomach. He wished he'd never let females on the Vione. They were a distraction to his soldiers. Guimel was a prime example of that … and he hadn't even been killed for it! Then again, Ry couldn't be happier … he was the captain of an army of beautiful women.   
  
By now everyone was a skilled swordsman … Kiran and Kit even took up archery! This left Madina to spar with Miguel and Chesta tried learning to throw daggers.   
  
"Hey, watch out!" warned Madina "you're about to run into Kit!!!"   
  
Miguel abruptly stopped and turned around and Madina tackled him. She snorted and laughed about how easily tricked he was.   
  
Suddenly they went quiet, and just lay there … looking at each other.  
  
"You know," said Miguel "I've never noticed your eyes … they're Hazel … like Kit's … but they're strange~ like snake skin …"  
  
"Mmmmmm, yah …" Madina said getting up and blushing again with out being noticed.  
  
About an hour later Dilandau came in and decided to catch one of his slayers un-aware. He crept in the shadows, drew his sword, and charged Dallet. Victoria, acting on instincts, didn't even take the time to look who it was … she was too far away to make it in-time so …  
  
"FIRE … BALLLLL!!!" she screamed and held her hands out.   
  
Dilandau stopped mid-step and the fireball went right past him and dissolved before getting to the other side. Everything went quiet and all eyes turned to Victoria.  
  
"I-I-I … er … heh, heh" Victoria stuttered.   
  
Three figures emerged from outside the gym and pulled Victoria up.   
  
"Hey, I know you!" she said "you were Doinkork's sorce----"   
  
She got cut off as one of them pulled out a needle and pricked her arm.   
  
"We'll have her back this evening," the tallest one announced "we just need to run some tests."  
  
… and with that they dragged Victoria out and not too long after a ship carrying Doinkork's 3 sorcerers and Victoria flew off to run some tests.  
  
The Vione was buzzing with rumors and talk about the incident.   
  
"Yah, I know … she just threw a fireball at Lord Dilandau!"   
  
"She must have had a flamethrower …"   
  
"I don't know … why would those guys take her then?"  
  
"I heard they were Doinkork's sorcerers …"  
  
"Nah~"  
  
Dilandau sat in his chambers sipping some of his wine.   
  
"She must be a witch or something," he thought "but then again … she did come from the Mystic Moon."   
  
Dilandau couldn't help but think that being able to shoot a fire ball was really cool though.  
  
Well, soon the day was over and everyone but a few who couldn't rest were asleep. Guimel sat alone on the bleachers in the Slayers' Gym thinking. Deep in thought he didn't notice Victoria come in and take a seat.  
  
"Hey." she said.  
  
"Oh, hey … what happened earlier?" Guimel asked.   
  
"I'm sorry," Victoria sighed "since the day I came I was able to use spells … but, I thought it would en-danger everyone so I kept it a secret."   
  
It took Guimel a minute but he ended up understanding it all.   
  
"So what spells can you cast?"   
  
"Well," Victoria said "I can't cast spells anymore … but, I used to do a few attack spells and a healing and light one … see?"  
  
Victoria held out her hand and shouted numerous spells … nothing happened.  
  
Guimel looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "There's still one spell you've been able to do …"  
  
Victoria looked up confused.  
  
Guimel put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You've still got a spell over my heart." Guimel whispered and leaned over and kissed Victoria.  
  
Victoria was shocked for a second and then nudged him off.   
  
"Come on, Guimel … don't you think this is too soon … after what happened last time …?"  
  
Guimel's eyes glazed over.   
  
"Come on Victoria, what have you been playing at all this time then? I know that it scared you at first but you want me."  
  
Victoria: oO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; "Uhm …" *Blink*   
  
Guimel tried it again … a little more forcefully, and Victoria got him off again … even more forcefully. This made him mad.   
  
He got this look in his eyes that just read 'what don't you get?!' … soon he was crazed and it was just like the time before … Victoria couldn't do magic and her sword wasn't with her because she just came back form the tests. She screamed for help but no one was around. Guimel bit down on her lip, it drew blood. She whimpered. Folken was in Fanelia … who would help her?! Suddenly clanging of footsteps and a draw of a sword was heard. Guimel looked up and saw none other then Captain Ry.   
  
"I never liked you anyway …" Guimel declared, as he stood up and grabbed his sword.   
  
The two rushed at each other, their swords met in mid air, and curled around, then met again underhanded. They were locked in combat, their swords twirled about. Sweat glimmered on Ry's brow. Guimel had been training. No doubt to impress Victoria, who was shivering in the corner.  
  
The first to draw blood was Ry, Guimel caught him open on one side, and swung his blade into Ry's ribs. The wound wasn't deep, but it almost threw Ry down. The blades met again, and again, and finally Ry got a hit on Guimel's arm, and nearly cut it off. It was enough to make Guimel drop his sword. Ry quickly stepped on it with his foot, just as Guimel bent down to get it. He flipped it into the air using his foot, and caught it with his free hand. He thrust the two swords to opposite sides of the room, and put up his fists. Guimel wiped blood from his chin, and drew his hands up as well. Punches flew on both sides, but they were always blocked or dodged. Finally Guimel jumped back and drew his dagger.  
  
Guimel charged Ry. Ry grabbed Guimel's arm, twisted it back, disarmed him, threw the knife down, and within seconds Guimel was on his stomach on the ground. He squirmed to turn over … meanwhile Ry grabbed some rope off of the wall. He approached Guimel, who was too sore to stand up, and tied his hands and feet together. Then, Ry turned to Victoria. He cared nothing about Guimel for the time being, he was only concerned about Victoria being alright.   
  
She looked a bit shaken but okay.  
  
"I'm fine," she breathed.  
  
Ry sighed with relief, and he instantly found her arms around him. She was still shaking.   
  
He turned from her, his gaze was brought back to Guimel. He grabbed his sword and thrust it downward into the floor right next to Guimel's head.  
  
"I'll bet you really don't like me now." he muttered.   
  
Guimel looked away, he was in too much shame.  
  
"You just don't get it Guimel," Ry sighed, "You just don't understand women."   
  
With that he left him, and escorted Victoria back to her room. When she had finally calmed down, and got to sleep, he left her. He went back to the gym and grabbed Guimel by the collar. Guimel landed roughly on his back in the dungeon and Ry slammed the dungeon-door shut.  
  
"Here," he motioned to Philip "get rid of him."   
  
Ry finally made his way back to his room, but he didn't sleep. He walked out on his balcony and looked at the stars. He sighed, and he heard someone below him sigh. He leaned over the edge and looked … it was Victoria. Heh … his balcony was right above hers.   
  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: *Sigh* Guimel will never learn … but, thanks to Ry he's finally getting his punishment. *Sighs* Hey … but you got to see some of the pairings … HEHEHEHE!!! ^_^ Surprised Dallet wasn't roaming the hallways? And Victoria's powers are gone now! Well, sadly a ton of my favorite authors are quitting and (as I've mentioned) 'Tale of Two Sisters' is gone … *sob* … so why doesn't TGA go along with them? Well, feel free to E-mail me … TGA only had a few more chaps to go anyway … Ja! ~CrimsonFire 


	27. Tomorrow

A/N: Hey people! It's been a long time. I'm sorry you know~ but it's just hard to see a point in finishing … in-fact I'll be surprised if I have any readers left. I'll do it though … for those few people who actually care and since we are so close to the end … although I have a certain friend (you know who you are) who even gave me suggestions on how to prolong it … it's really awful how I don't have time in the fic to explain how the couplings came to be … but, they did. (I'm sorry Amieva!!! My fics always end up with those dumb rushed endings!!!) I suggest that since it has been so long, that you all go back and browse over chapter 26 … you don't have to … but it would REALLY help. I'm sorry Philip … but, it never got around to your torturing in detail … you do get to kill in the big fight though. (BTW~ I found out "Basrahm" is supposed to be spelt "Basram" but I'm going to keep it the way I had it before until TGA is over) …  
  
  
Disclaimer: ^_~ I don't think you'd believe me if I told you my pet dragon just torched the deed, would you?  
  
  
Chapter 27: Tomorrow  
  
  
Where we left off: Ry finally made his way back to his room, but he didn't sleep. He walked out on his balcony and looked at the stars. He sighed, and he heard someone below him sigh. He leaned over the edge and looked … it was Victoria. Heh … his balcony was right above hers.   
  
  
  
Victoria sat on the railing of her balcony. It had happened again~ she was wrong about Guimel. This time Folken wasn't here to save her. He was off with Willow some where. Only the two of them knew.   
  
"I was really lucky Ry was here … I feel so pathetic~ like I can't take care of myself" she thought.   
  
Just then Ry jumped down and landed on her balcony next to her.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
She looked down, "There's something I should tell you" she said after a minute.   
  
The two of them stared up at the Mystic Moon.  
  
"That … wasn't the first time he'd done that. It happened once before. On my first day, he found the code to my room, but … Folken saved me."  
  
Ry was shocked for a moment then asked "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Victoria sighed, "I thought that he just acted without thinking and that it was all just a huge mistake. I thought, that if we started over again and just forgot about it he'd change, but I was wrong. If I had told you it would have caused a huge commotion and what we had gained back would be lost. I'm sorry …"  
  
"It's alright," he said after a while "I just wish you'd be more honest with me from now on."  
  
"I will, and by the way … Thank you. I never got to say that earlier."  
  
"Mmmmmm …" Ry smiled.  
  
Victoria told Ry about what happened with the sorcerers and her powers. The breeze played with their hair and an eerie blue bird flew by.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." Victoria commented.   
  
"Yah, but it's actually really cold and you must be exhausted after the sorcerers and Guimel. You should get some rest because you know Dilandau will have you right back to training … we will fight Basrahm the day after tomorrow."  
  
"You're right … and Basrahm is a worthy opponent … but we've all worked very hard."  
  
"Good night" he said and hesitantly leaned over, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
Before she knew what was happening he was gone.   
  
"Wha … ???" she brought her hand up to her cheek … did that just happen?!   
  
Ry walked back to his room. He felt so happy that he could barely feel his feet on the ground! He got to show off all the skill he had learned, save the girl, get rid of the villain, and slipped in a quick kiss! He only wished it had been Dallet instead of Guimel … hehehe, then he could have chopped him to bits! Ry NEVER liked Dallet~ they still didn't get along.   
  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
  
Every one met up in the Mess Hall like any other day. They all ate breakfast when Dilandau walked in.   
  
"Slayers, and Destiny Army," he addressed "today's schedule will be slightly different from yesterday's. You all know that the day after tomorrow we will be fighting Basrahm … so, we will report to the Melef Hanger for extra training with the Alseides and then attend the burial of Slayer Guimel." … with that Dilandau left.   
  
As soon as the metal doors shut behind him the Mess Hall was in an up-roar …  
  
"WHAT?! Guimel is d-dead??"   
  
" When and how did this happen?!"   
  
"I saw him just yesterday!!!"   
  
"HUH???"  
  
They were all shocked but hurriedly reported to the Melef Hanger.   
  
They spent about half the day with the guymelefs and then in uniform, in front of their Alseides, sword drawn stood in the cemetery of Zaibach, watching a simple but tasteful casket being lowered into the ground. They'd all miss there comrade. He never even made it to the final battle …  
  
Soon they were all back on the Vione. They switched from the melefs to sparring.  
  
Kit and Kiran practiced their archery. Chesta sparred with Miguel and Dallet with Victoria.   
  
"Wow," Victoria panted "you've improved!!!"  
  
Dallet smiled. "You're not bad yourself."   
  
Soon the day was over and everyone washed and retired to their rooms. It had been a long day.   
  
  
*** The next day ***  
  
  
The day was like any other day … or at least it started off like one. Everyone got ready and came to the Mess Hall … when they arrived though, Dilandau was already there waiting for them.   
  
"Soldiers, tomorrow we fight Basrahm! This is the real thing now … some of you will not come back~ to be honest many of you will die in this battle for Zaibach~ now Emperor Pablo would like to have a few words with you."  
  
Dilandau stepped back and Pablo addressed them. "Everyone! I've been watching you for the last week and you have all improved by working hard. One thing that I disagree with Doinkork though is not to over-work you! Tomorrow you all go into battle. So, today you can go to the Bazaar and buy some casual clothing … you'll report back here in three hours and we will take a break to rest your nerves … a party if you wish to call it so. That is all. Report to the Melef Hanger after your meal and you'll be issued all of the money you'll need and transportation."   
  
The emperor and pyro walked out and everyone cheered. They all took off their heavy armor and met in the hanger. There, a small ship, sort of like the Crusade, was waiting for them.   
  
Soon they arrived at the bazaar. It was buzzing with action. People of all sorts were all over the place and the streets were filled with many stalls and shops to see.   
  
The girls and guys split up. (Lucky Guys?) … Ciari and Shay were bouncing all over the place!  
  
"Boing-dey doing, doing, doing, de day?"  
  
"Beegy oing pe-doing lalalalala …"  
  
"Are they … speaking English?" asked Kit incredulously.   
  
Miguel, Dallet, Ry, Viole, Chesta, and Gatti went to the local men's tailor. The man gladly lead them to a rack full of fancy suits.   
  
"Hey," Viole cut in "didn't Emperor Pablo say we had to dress casually?"  
  
"Yah, he did …" said Gatti thoughtfully.  
  
The old tailor smiled and pointed to a section at the end of the store.   
  
"Feel free to pick anything over there and I will have them fitted." he said.  
  
In about two hours Shay, Ciari, Kit, Madina, Victoria, Kenju, and Kiran went to meet Ry, Gatti, Dallet, Viole, Miguel, and Chesta in a place called "The Knight's Tavern" to compare and see what each other accomplished.   
  
When the girls got there, however, the males were already seated at a long red-cherry oak table to the left of the room next to the fireplace. They had already ordered their drinks and been settled in for what appeared to be some time.   
  
On each side of the table were several seats, which turned out to be quite convenient, except for one thing. The seven girls took one side and the six men took the other ... leaving one barren seat open which would have been occupied by Slayer Guimel.   
  
A waitress came for the girl's orders.  
  
"I'll have two and a half .31451678 furry banana squeegy shakes." ordered Ciari.  
  
"And me will have ... double and a thrid what she had." smiled Shay.   
  
Waitress: "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..."    O_O;;;;;;;;  
  
Madina snorted and laughed, beginning her order when Viole interrupted.   
  
"Please excuse them," coughed Viole, folding his menu and putting it down "they have been out in the heat too long and do not feel well. They will all have what we ordered."   
  
The waitress looked relieved and filled seven mugs and brought them to the table.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMM," sighed Kiran as she inhaled the aroma from the steamy beverage "what is this stuff? Smells delicious!"  
  
Chesta laughed "Ry told me on the Mystic Moon you have an equivalent ... Hot chocolate or something like that ..."  
  
"Anyway," said Victoria "this isn't going to be a ball or anything ... Kiran and I found this really elegant, long, black dress and almost bought it if it hadn't been for Kit, the sound of  
reasoning. I imagine it should be really fun, and loose ... casual like a … like a fiesta or something! So I hope you guys didn't get Tuxes or anything ..."   
  
"Actually," Gatti said "The tailor showed us some clothes that Ry said were like some 'Earthly clothes' he had seen on the Mystic Moon ... they're so weird compared to our uniforms that he had to talk us into them."  
  
Everyone finished their drinks and talked amongst themselves until the clock struck 5:00. Chesta offered Kiran his arm, "May I escort you to the Levi-ship?" She blushed a faint crimson. "Certainly," she choked.  
  
Surprisingly the most shy of them stood up and faintly asked the girl across from him his company as far as the Vione. "Would you … I mean … Do you think … no, er … How'd you like me to walk you to the air-ship, Shay?" asked Viole, fidgeting and watching his feet.  
  
Shay covered her mouth and giggled. "Why not?" she smiled and started jumping up and down.   
  
Gatti would not be out done! (OOC, iie?) He rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile as he asked Kenju if she would care to follow the salute of the other's behavior. She obliged.  
  
Ry didn't even say anything. Victoria read his thoughts and they both left arm-in-arm out of the tavern.  
  
Dallet glared at their retreating forms. Ciari quickly ran up to him and said that she needed to speak with him … so they both walked and talked together, Dallet's hands stuffed in his pockets all of the way.   
  
Miguel sighed and stood up. "We'd better go." He said, the only other two were Kit and Madina. He looked Kit over and awkwardly stuck out his arm. Kit put her arm around his and they began talking. Madina stared at them for a while them quietly trudged behind their forms without being noticed.  
  
"What is it that you needed to speak to me about?" asked Dallet while he gritted his teeth. Dallet was never so mad or depressed or any of these foreign emotions that were all attacking him at once until Victoria came.  
  
Ciari sighed. "I'll just get straight to the point. You seem weird lately … in-fact, ever since Ry arrived. Their seems to be some tension. Do you care to tell me anything?"   
  
Dallet began to say no but he looked down on the short girl. She held her head high and had a confident look about her.   
  
"What is there to tell?" he asked evasively.  
  
"Whatever you feel like saying." she replied shrewdly.   
  
Dallet could not think of a response. Ciari only watched him stare bleakly at Victoria's silken lavender hair on her retreating form.   
  
"I remember the first day I met her." he said out of the blue. "Chesta and I were sent on a mission given to us by Master Dilandau to spy on the king of Fanelia. And there she was … we first spotted her walking on a trail in the Fanelian woods. She wore strange clothing like we had never seen before … she was a suspicious character. Chesta and I decided to see what she was up to first. Her actions suggested she was simply a traveler. But why was she in the royal Fanelian woods all by herself? Chesta left to report our findings to Lord Dilandau and left me to keep watch. She made a fire, ate, and fell asleep. I waited until I knew she was deep in slumber. From our hiding spot we couldn't make her out. So, I decided to get a closer look. I was so careful! I paced slowly closer and closer until I was hovering above her still form. But suddenly her eyes snapped open, she pulled a dagger on me and tied me to a tree. I saw her fierce golden eyes … I swear they saw deep into my soul, I … I not know how, but she ran her hand through my hair and though I did not know her she knew me. She asked me if I was Dallet! Let's just say it was a long and confusing night … she knew Chesta too, and the rest of us. That is how we came upon her and ever since, I've never been the same."  
  
Ciari took in all of the information given to her. "I'm glad you told me" she said.  
  
Before the group of companions knew it they had arrived at the hanger on the Vione and it was only two hours until what they dubbed as their 'fiesta' (minus salsa, etc. ~ lol) and the males and females all showered and began preparing. The girls chattered like hyenas over how they would wear their hair and gowns and what was to be said. What dances, what partners? Victoria grunted in the corner while Madina pulled up her hair and tried putting it in various designs.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
Victoria sighed. "We are soldiers, Madina. Look at us!!! Here we are fussing about dresses and boys. This is not what we were brought here for! Do you realize … some of us will not be returning? Do you realize that this could be it? That's why he is throwing us this party …"  
  
Madina Struggled a smile. "But we've all prepared so much … in-fact, Miguel and I have put in extra hours every day practicing some of those moves we're going to use on that Basrahm scum! … We'll make it through Vic …"   
  
By this time everyone had grown silent and stared at the floor.   
  
"I … wonder how everyone is back home …" said Kenju.  
  
"I remember my mother …" Kit said "I wonder how she is …"  
  
(With the men) :  
  
Each sat in various places around one of the sleeping chambers. Viole, Miguel, and Chesta sat on different cots around the room, and Ry sat a-top one of the tall cedar chest of draws. Gatti crouched whittling some sort of creature from wood at the foot of a stand while Dallet sat idly at a large desk with mirror.  
  
Chesta looked to Miguel, whom he greatly admired. "Hey Miguel, are you asking one of the girls in particular to dance with you tonight?"  
  
"Yes, with Kit, what of it?"  
  
"I … I don't know how to dance … though I would greatly like to with Kiran."   
  
Viole grinned. "Yes, Kiran is very beautiful … but, I don't know … there's just something about Shay … she's so enthusiastic."  
  
Ry laughed. "Gatts, you haven't said a word … come now, you can tell us"   
  
Gatti grunted roughly. Dallet turned around and put a keen eye on him. "I should think it obvious that he has had his eye on Kenju ..." Dallet said.   
  
Chesta broke up the tense moment, since he knew that the question would end up which of the two, Dallet or Ry, would try to win Victoria over, he changed the subject.   
  
"As I was saying … I don't know how to dance … do any of you?"  
  
There was no sound until Viole spoke up. "Aye, I do … and though he hasn't said a word I know Ryland, over there can play an instrument of some sort … I bet he knows how ter' dance too …"  
  
Ry looked up and grinned. "Yah, I do … though you kind of have to wonder what the Emperor is doing for music arrangements … I figured I'd play most of the night …"  
  
Viole stood up. "And how well do you know how to dance, Captain Ry?"  
  
Ry wasn't one to brag. "Oh you know … so, so. Better then you guys though."   
  
That made them smile. In-fact … it ended up that Ry and Viole were cornered and made to show Chesta, Miguel, and Dallet how to dance (with some help.) Ry opened the door and saw down on the far end of the hallway that Kiran was looking out a window. He told her about the male's predicament and she also helped them. Gatti apparently was apparently all set ... he wouldn't even stick around to watch ...   
  
With only one hour to go, the entire Vione was buzzing with activity … not a mind dwelt on the fight against Basrahm save for General Dilandau Albatou, who sat alone over maps and his wine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: That's all for now … I'll try to have chapter 28 out soon enough. Hope you liked it … sorry for the delay. Bye! ~CrimsonFire 


	28. The Endless Dream

A/N: Konnichiwa minna! Here you go, chapter 28! Our happy lil' slayers are going to have a cute little dance because the pairs were so rushed. oO;;;;;; *Cough* Ahem, I'd like to have a quick thank you to everyone who actually reviewed the survey I had correctly/the way I asked. Thank you, Chichirui and ElvenChild… oO;;;; Yah, they were the only ones… O_O Anyway, I decided to break TGA up and have a sequel. The sequel will most likely continue right off where I had TGA end if I ever get around to it.   
Warning: Somehow over the Christmas break I've become one of those hopeless romance writers or something… heh, because the couples were so rushed it gets SAPPY in this chapter! Grit your teeth and wait it out because the next one's the total opposite, all blood and pain.  
Disclaimer: Victoria heard a table fall over and a grinding noise and went to investigate. She opened the door and saw none other the Mrchezzysnickers who had just eaten 384 whole roles of cheese and was gnawing away at a rind. *Burp* Victoria backed away appalled. "Chez!" "What?" she asked lazily. "That was rude!" Victoria said tapping her fingers "You didn't save any for me!" … "Hehehe," Chez giggled when Victoria commented how many cheese crumbs she had all over her. She patted her stomach and picked up a napkin and wiped her face off. "AHHHH! THAT WAS NO NAPKIN… THAT WAS THE DEED TO ESCAFLOWNE…"  
Yet again the deed has slipped through Victoria's fingers, leaving her with only a fan fiction about The Dragon Slayers of Zaibach.  
To: Pablo/Cecil: No, I'm not renaming TGA!!! The 'AGAIN' is because 'To Gaea' would be a fic about when Hitomi made the first journey there, iie? Yes, I'm sure a formal dance held by royalty would have many other royalties abroad. However, I tried to stress that this was just a casual fiesta sort of thing for the Slayers and Destiny Army only to let them relax and have some fun before the huge battle. *Cough* (And because the couples were so rushed I needed a scene for romance, ya know?) Even if it were a 'ball' I don't think many royalty would come considering Zaibach is the 'sworn enemy of Gaea.' My apologies for the informalities. Not everyone will dance with everyone else. The reason I didn't let anyone vote on the person you dance with is because you'll dance with everyone, Mr. Neutral! When I held the pole it meant which person MAINLY.  
Where we left off: With only one hour to go, the entire Vione was buzzing with activity … not a mind dwelt on the fight against Basrahm save for General Dilandau Albatou, who sat alone over maps and his wine.  
(Ok, you know that sound where you suck air in through your teeth? … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Hahahaha! I bet you just tried making that sound! ^_^;;;;; Ahem, my point is it starts off with Dilly doing that. Heh, heh …)   
Chapter 28: The Endless Dream  
Dilandau slouched on the floor of his room surrounded by many empty wine bottles. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and picked up his dagger with the Zaibach insignia. He gripped the hilt and craftily threw it in such a way that it embedded itself into an empty bottle without shattering the fine glass.   
  
He brought his head up to inspect the effect of the simple flick of a wrist. It hit right on the line through the middle. Dilandau staggered up and opened his wine cabinent. He had a high tolerance for alcohol and he was still alert and ready. Dilandau growled and cleared a path through the wine bottles and sat in a simple wooden chair. He flipped through many maps on faded parchment.   
  
"Austuria, Basrahm, Chezario, Daedalus, Egzardia, Freid …"   
  
Doinkork was driven mad by the dream that all the countries of Gaea would be united into one under his rule. What did his new Emperor fight for?   
  
He gulped down another shot and pondered over his Slayers and Emperor. This man, Pablo… why would he order this, this dance? His soldiers did not need pleasantries and humor! They needed discipline and punishment. Such was the way of the warrior. Elements such as those were needed to mold a fighter's spirit.  
  
In truth, what they needed was extra training on this day! Awoken two hours early, and no breaks what-so-ever. That is what they needed. If anything, their 'pleasantries' would he a hearty last meal and an hour extra sleep.  
  
Dilandau retrieved his dagger and sighed, downing more of the potent liquid. His Slayers, what of them? He paced his way to the Training Gym and looked inside. The clank of swords varied thinly through the air. Dilandau browsed the contents of few soldiers who fought. The sixteen men who formed the original Ryuugekitai were not there; not a single one of them. The Destiny Army? No; of course not… the weak women would be fretting over their dresses and hair.  
  
He froze in his spot, closing his eyes he wondered what would have been if the new-comers had never been on the Vione at all. The image was clear to him. The gym would be full of every man on the Vione. Day and night: training, training… yes, that was it.  
  
"Mmmmmm …" he smiled; a first in a very long time.  
  
He was snapped back to reality by a reluctant tap on the shoulder.  
  
"L-Lord Dilandau? Are, you alright?"  
  
Dilandau growled and drew his sword, embedding it in the young man's shoulder. He fell to the ground and tears of pain could be seen through the corners of his eyes.   
  
"Pathetic…" Dilandau thought, taking the sword out of the wound "what was that boy's name anyway?"  
  
It took him a moment to remember. His name was David. He was a new recruit picked up from a burning village on the western border of Egzardia. So many countless faces amongst the lost souls of Zaibach.   
  
"Go to the Infirmary." he commanded and turned around, going back to his room and his wine.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Aaaannnnnnd a one, and two, and a three and four…"   
  
Finally the men had the dances down pat. Everyone had showered and changed and the girls had calmed down enough to think. Ry pulled out his guitar and practiced some up-beat songs. As the hour approached the Emperor made his way to the Mess Hall where the dance was going to be held.  
  
The gloomy and simple look of the Mess Hall had been taken out of the room along with many of the tables and chairs. Some of them still remained, but only the few set up for the party. There were about seven long tables aligned at the back of the room with a white tablecloth trimmed in scarlet over them. Pablo approved of the exotic and colorful entrées of snack foods and numerous choices of fine fruit juices imported from far off countries in the east to choose from. Along the edge, he was amused to see his special request for beverage had been added. Furry banana squeegy shakes for his peculiar soldiers to enjoy. He was sure the Destiny Army would find it much to their liking. He walked around and surveyed the paper streamers and lanterns. A half-hearted smile played on his lips. The Vione needed a little fun once and a while.  
  
Before they knew it, it was time. The doors were opened and the soldiers, feeling foreign without their heavy uniforms and swords, took in an unfamiliar Mess Hall. Not only the Dragon Slayers and Destiny Army attended. Although the thought had never occurred to the Ryuugekitai, because many of the Zaibach soldiers were regular towns folk taken from burning villages, many knew how to play instruments. There was a small stage with about eleven players on it. Many of them were only young boys…   
  
Some of the Ryuugekitai took seats and took a sip of something to drink or a nibble of something to eat as they waited on the arrival of the girls. Viole had practically chewed his nails off in anticipation. Miguel paced, Dallet seemed to be thinking about what to say, Gatti leaned against a wall calmly, and Ry was no where to be found.   
  
The girls arrived stylishly five minutes late. It was hard to recognize them. Where were the roguish little soldier girls? Before them stood tranquil and mature women. All of their lives, all these men had done was fight and work. Many fumbled on how to act or what to do. They may be a black-belt in fighting but they were a white-belt in this category. Some of them walked straight up to a certain girl and gawked awkwardly.   
  
Viole managed her name. "Shay."  
  
"Hmmm?" she blinked up at him. Shay wore a simple white dress that went just below her knees with a light blue shawl draped over her shoulders.  
  
He smiled charmingly. "What have you done with my Shay?" he asked and resisted the urge to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
Viole stepped back and his eyes bugged out. "Shay, what's wrong?!"  
  
Shay's cheeks puffed out and her face grew red. She paused a moment and then burst out laughing. And for only the third time in his entire life, Viole laughed. They both laughed lightly and he felt his face grew warm at the sight of her.  
  
Kenju wore a short red dress that brought out her reddish-brow hair and mysterious brown eyes with a hint of green in them. She clutched her thin silver necklace and walked over to the table nearest the wall Gatti was still leaning on. He fidgeted and side-glanced over at her until he got the nerve to walk over to her. He looked down and grunted to acknowledge her. She got a devilish twinkle in her eye and as soon as he looked up her wrist cunningly flicked a dagger in front of her face. His eyes bulged and he stumbled backwards. She smiled and cut off a slice of cheese. He gained back his cool composure although he no longer felt tense. His face melted into a smile.  
  
He ignored his pride and mumbled, "You- you look very… pretty."  
  
She looked at him knowingly. "Not bad yourself."  
  
Kit was nothing short of radiant. She had her dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and in the light you could see the golden highlights. She wore a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps that brought out the color of her hazel eyes. She smiled warmly when she saw none other than Miguel Lavalier, the always ever so proud and never surprised soldier, fumble toward her.   
  
"You look wonderful" he said and pulled out a brilliant red rose and gave it to her.  
  
Chesta got up from the table and jogged up to Kiran. She was wearing an Elven looking green dress from Godashim that went with her emerald eyes and dirty blond hair. He turned beat red when he saw her and went back to his seat. Kiran felt hurt and confused. Did she look that bad? She went to Dallet, Chesta's best friend, and asked. He looked at her confused.  
  
"All of you look very beautiful… go and ask Chesta why he did that. He always has good reasoning for anything he does." he smiled and shoved her lightly in Chesta's direction. "Go on… If I know Chesta, he's just being shy."  
  
She began walking toward Chesta's table when she saw Dallet still standing in the same place. She looked back at the entrance and saw Victoria standing alone in a dazzling silver dress and scanning the room with her sharp golden eyes.   
  
"Oh go on, Dallet… it's now or never." she whispered and continued to Chesta.  
  
Dallet was right. Kiran sat down at Chesta's table and he went all red again and stuttered.   
  
Dallet drew in a breath and forced his feet to move toward Victoria. It's what he wanted to do, so he couldn't be scared.   
  
"Don't say or do anything stupid, go for charming" he urged himself.   
  
He opened his eyes and took in every detail. He never wanted to forget how she looked that night. He gazed down at the pale complexion framing her face that had a hint of crimson to its hue and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. He traced the outline of her jaw fondly before he realized what he was doing. He dropped his hand immediately.   
  
"I'm sorry" he said hurriedly. "You look stunning."  
  
"Thank you…" she whispered and blinked.   
  
Before now she had not thought of Dallet as handsome. He was good looking, sure, but now all she could think is that he was rugged and brawny. Her face felt heated. He wore a plain white T-shirt with black pants. Nothing fancy, but… she continued to stare at him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the middle of the room.  
  
"Dance with me."   
  
A simple request? Demand? No. It was a statement. She couldn't have stopped herself from dancing with him if she wanted. She closed her eyes and thought of his purple tinted brown eyes. So deep and… she knew now that all she wanted to do then was stay in that moment forever, with Dallet. How long they were dancing she didn't know. She had one arm around his neck and the other on his shoulder. He placed his around her waist and for what seemed an eternity they just moved around in circles, holding each other. It was hypnotic. She was in a trance.   
  
"This must be love." she thought she heard Dallet whisper. "Or else I've died and an angle is embracing me before I perish."  
  
She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Viole was running after Shay who was running after Kiran, claiming she had stolen her cheese. She looked to another side of the room and was surprised to see Willow and Folken in the same trance she and Dallet were lost in.   
  
It was custom that Emperor Pablo was to dance with every girl and he was dancing with Kit by now. He made a comment about the dress she was wearing and she smiled and thanked him. Kit's partner, Miguel, was currently dancing with Madina, in a nearby corner. They had never seen Madina in a dress before. After all, she was the mechanic…   
  
Victoria could see Miguel's surprised look and him saying something to her that caused him to blush and babble. She closed her eyes again and listened to Dallet's steady and warm heartbeat.  
  
Dilandau stealthily, considering his drunken state, crawled around dark corners and under tables until he reached the drinks and punches. He took out bottle after bottle of his wine and other alcoholic beverages and poured them in every drink, giggling. His bliss ended when he continued pouring them into the furry banana squeegy shakes and all they did was make a gurgling noise and then suck it in like a sponge.   
  
The song changed from the slow and comforting melody to a horrible, dramatic song expected to be in a horror film. It was like lightning in a windy storm. Dallet and Victoria's heads snapped up to locate the source. On the stage was Captain Ry, raking his fingers over the cords. Once he had gotten everyone's attention, he began an up beat tune that seemed to wake everyone up. Dallet blinked and wondered how long he had danced like that. He looked down and smiled at her. It was like a fairytale, he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry to intercept" Pablo cut in on Dallet "Do you mind if I dance with Victoria for a bit?"  
  
"Uh, no… not at all." Dallet said. "I'll just go get a drink."  
  
Ciari, who had joined the little chase of Shay's, ran over Dallet on his way to the other side of the room. She wiggled her eyebrows and dusted herself off.  
  
"Oh, it's you!" she said grinning evilly "I thought Victoria had snatched you up for the entire evening!"  
  
She grabbed him and drug him to dance with her. The song was abrupt. Pablo moved on to dance with Kenju and Dallet moved to go back to Victoria. Ciari pulled him back.  
  
"You were in my way when I was running, thus you tripped me and didn't even apologize. Then you dance with me for a song and don't get me something to drink?" she said.  
  
Dallet blinked. "Ok, I'll get you some punch."  
  
When he turned his back Ciari made a signal to Ry, motioning him down off the stage. He put his guitar down and weaved through the crowd. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of Victoria all evening. The crowd was thick and people kept moving… he had been busy playing his guitar, too.   
  
He couldn't find her like this he thought, and by the time I do Dallet will be dancing with her… I just know it! He looked to Ciari who pointed to a patch of people to the left in the back. He caught a glimpse of lavender hair through the crowd. This is it, he thought. My moment…   
  
Victoria nodded and said good bye to some girl he didn't know with blond hair and turned around to look at him. It was all in slow motion to Ry. He couldn't breathe or think. Before even exchanging greetings, Ry took her by the waist and twirled her.  
  
With all of the events occurring that night she had almost forgotten about Ry. Him not being there when the dance began didn't help her remember either. She stared into those emerald eyes, framed with rich black hair and he back at her, golden framed by lavender. His hold on her was strong and reassuring.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.   
  
She smiled warmly. "Yes."  
  
It was a quick song with plenty of beat and rhythm.  
  
"You're a great dancer." she said.  
  
"You too," he answered back, "Are you thirsty? Let's get a drink…"  
  
He led her through the crowd and to the tables. Ry chose a red colored punch and Victoria took delight in the furry banana squeegy shakes. Both were good and had a hint of something they couldn't identify. Dilandau laughed incessantly as the two downed more of his spiked drinks.  
  
After a few more drinks they shared another dance. Ry looked around the room and saw that Pablo customarily had a dance with each female.  
  
"You know, it is kind of rude to only dance with one person" he said sadly.  
  
"You're right… I'll catch up with you later?"  
  
Ry smiled, "Save the last dance for me."  
  
Ry made conversation with Madina and the two of them danced while Victoria politely danced with Gatti.   
  
"How are you enjoying the party?" she asked.  
  
He smiled and waved at Kenju. "It's better then I thought it would be."  
  
She laughed and when the dance was over he went back to Kenju and Victoria rotated to dance with Viole. She didn't even need to ask how he was enjoying it.   
  
"This is a great party." he said "I've already have several dances with Shay."  
  
Victoria looked at him surprised. "Really? That's pretty amazing… I figured she'd be glued to the table full of cheese or be running around screaming she about her squirrel rations…"   
  
Viole looked deep in thought. "That's the thing about her." he said watching her jumping up and down around a random person yelling about mold or something or other. "She's so full of life and so different."  
  
She thought he was going to continue on about her when he gave her a serious look.   
  
"What about YOU?" he inquired.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked on guard.  
  
He gave a disapproving look. "Isn't it obvious? You have to make a choice."  
  
The song ended and he walked off before she could say anything. She stood still in shock. What did he mean?  
  
Victoria decided to take a break off dancing. She stopped and talked with a few people on her way to the refreshments.  
  
"Folken! Willow!" she greeted them happily.  
  
They smiled. "It's so nice to see you two here!" Victoria said.  
  
"Yes," Willow answered with a smile "Folken and I are a couple now."   
  
"What do you mean?" Victoria looked at them quizzically and Willow showed Victoria a beautiful golden ring with a diamond on it.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed and hugged them "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
It was an amazing thought. She looked up at Folken and saw him blushing. What a sight! She understood now. They'd spent so much time together and no one ever knew where the two of them were. It hit her like a mallet when she thought of their week long disappearance.  
  
Willow looked down sadly. "We'll be leaving Zaibach after the battle tomorrow." she said. "We're the only remaining living royalty of Fanelia now… together we will gather back Fanelia's people and rebuild her. Then we'll rule with Escaflowne as our guardian."  
  
It was an amazing story and she wished them happiness and luck. It was not Fanelia or Escaflowne that she hated. It was Van, the arrogant and murderous boy who would have destroyed Zaibach's future.  
  
"Hey!" Ry said walking up to her, "I'm sorry for taking so long. I had to dance with a few friends and play a few songs."  
  
She brightened. "That's ok. Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
Victoria looked around the room at all of the couples dancing. Viole and Shay. Willow and Folken. Kiran and Chesta. Kenju and Gatti. Kit and Miguel.   
  
They all looked so happy. Now that she thought of it… how long had they been on the Vione? It seemed like they had always been there. They all were like a big family. It was always these same pairs sitting at the Mess Hall, sparring, and talking…   
  
Pablo was currently dancing with Madina. Ciari nodded approvingly at her work while she chatted and danced with Dallet. Victoria blinked and noticed that the whole time they'd been on the Vione that Ciari was always whispering something about someone to someone else.   
  
"Doesn't Gatti look nice today, Kenju?" "I think Viole's looking at you, Shay!" *Nudge, nudge* "Kirany-schnizzles! Stop staring at Chesta and get back to sparring." She'd laugh and make it out to be a joke but…  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped. Pablo nodded to Madina and decided to dance with Kit again. One of the players stood in the front and announced it was the final song. Miguel asked Madina to dance with him. The band struck up the note and Ciari looked across the room disapprovingly at Victoria and Ry smiling at each other as they danced.  
  
"We've got to work quickly." she whispered and grabbed Dallet and ran through the crowd. Dallet and Ciari pretended to dance and they came closer to Ry and Victoria. Ciari did a sort of twirl and purposefully caught her foot under Ry's and fell flat on the ground.  
  
"Are you cross-eyed?!" she demanded.  
  
"Wha?" he blinked.  
  
Ciari grabbed him by the collar and pointed at her ankle. "It's probably broken!"  
  
Dallet slipped in between them and took Victoria to a different part on the dance floor. They began to dance. Victoria opened her mouth to comment on Ciari's commotion on Ry when Dallet quieted her.   
  
"Shhh… don't say anything at all," he said and tightened his grip on her.  
  
The song was slow and almost sad. When it was done the audience exploded in applause. People began talking and saying farewells. Tomorrow they had the battle of their lives on their hands and they needed rest. Dallet had his eyes closed and continued dancing in circles even thought the song was over.  
  
"Dallet." she whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" he answered.  
  
She let go of him and he opened his eyes, blushing.  
  
"The song's over. Thank you. I had a wonderful time."  
  
He smiled. "I did also." He gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She waved as he left.   
  
"Hey," Ry frowned and walked over to her. "I was looking forward to the last dance with you…"  
  
She opened her mouth to apologize when he continued talking.   
  
"That's why I can't believe I was clumsy enough to trip Ciari. Heh, I didn't even realize she was there… anyway though. Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled "I did. You were really great up there."  
  
He laughed. "No, it was nothing… come on, I'm sure you're tired… I'll walk you to your room."  
  
He offered his arm and she took it. They walked down the Vione halls and recalled events that evening. They reached her room and he paused before leaning down and kissing her.   
  
"Good night. See you tomorrow."  
  
She felt dizzy and tired so she entered her room and flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.   
  
She saw Dallet.   
  
She saw Ry.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" a voice echoed in the back of her mind "You have to make a choice."  
  
She gasped and shot up in her bed. Pale gray light filtered in through her balcony. She swung her legs over the side and opened a window. She walked to her bathroom and splashed water onto her face. She stared down at her pale white hands and peered at the mirror. She closed her eyes and saw that innocent pale girl who stared back at her from the glass every morning mercilessly slaughtering men who probably had wives and children. She saw her own hands covered in blood.   
  
Was this the end? Maybe her skin would be caked with her own blood that day and she would try to call out to Dallet or Ry or Kiran but only more blood would ebb. She could feel the salty tears stinging her eyes and bitter blood in her mouth. She dried her eyes and stopped biting her lip. No matter what happened to her, she fought to protect the people of Zaibach. People like Dallet…   
  
The people of Zaibach looked up to the Ryuugekitai for strength. She would not let them down. She strapped on her uniform and clutched her sword with determination and made her way to her comrades in the Mess Hall.  
A/N: Well, LONG chapter, huh? I hope it makes up for the long waiting period. You have no idea how busy I've been. Anyway, OMG- ode to the mush, huh? I know I've explained it before but I think I'll stress it some more. The pairings were rushed so here you have it! What should have been distributed throughout the story was packed in this one lil' chapter. *Roles eyes* I know my male readers out there are just choking and waiting it out until the battle. Hahahaha, what about you gals? How'd you like it? I have received a lot of commentaries on the whole Victoria scenario. You know… Dallet or Ry. I figured that I'd have this chap mainly focusing on that. Lots of stuff going on. I hope this met your expectations. I have the next chapter done and ready to go. Do you want it? … Let me know! Howsa bout a lil teaser, hmmm? Yes? Ok, here goes:  
Her eyes flickered closed and her head fell limp to the side. How could he have been so foolish not to realize it? She had felt that way all along and it was obvious. He mourned her death and then with new found rage climbed back in his Alseides and slaughtered the Basrahm soldiers without mercy.  
Who? Who is it?!?!?! I'm so glad that I know… I think I'd be driven mad if I didn't… ^___^ … Ja! ~CrimsonFire 


End file.
